The Ties of Destiny
by MelanieB
Summary: AU. What if Peter Pettigrew had decided to keep the secret of the Potters whereabouts from Lord Voldemort. How different would Harry's life have been? And he grew up with his parents. For more details check profile, it explains everything. DH spoilers.
1. Prologue

Chapter has been edited, so thanks goes to my beta reader!

What if Pettigrew had decided not to tell Voldemort where the whereabouts of the Potters? This is a story where Pettigrew actually comes off noble and good for once. I've hated the rat since the third book but I think there had to be some remorse there, even though he was cowardly enough just to save his own skin. So this is going to put him in a good light for once . . . Check out profile for details, it is important so you'll understand why some things aren't mentioned in this story like they were in the real Harry Potter story.

The worst day of his life was when James and Lily Potter had approached him to be their Secret Keeper. The Potters had known about a Prophecy for sometime concerning their son, and had finally decided to go into hiding after being attacked by Death Eaters at a small get together with close friends. No one had understood how the Death Eaters could have found out where they had been since magical enchantments had been put up to keep them protected. The wizarding world was going through very dark times. Sirius Black and James Potter had decided that they would all go insane if they couldn't have some fun in the world, even if they all had to hide. Peter felt guilty when his friends brought up Remus Lupin as a spy . . .

Peter Pettigrew had been sitting at his home that was hidden by magical enchantments, thinking over the past year. He felt guilty for passing information to Lord Voldemort, who he and the rest of the Death Eaters referred to as the Dark Lord, about his friends and the organization he was part of. Peter was part of two organizations of the war: The Order of the Phoenix, in which his old Headmaster, Dumbledore, had founded to fight the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Peter had never meant to be a double crosser. He had never meant to betray his friends or anyone.

Lucius Malfoy had approached Peter shortly after the Potters had found out about the Prophecy, urging him to join the Death Eaters. Peter hadn't known what to do at first and, in the end, decided he could use it to his advantage. He could easily pass information about the Death Eaters to the Order of the Phoenix. That had been his true intention. In the end, fear for his own life took over and he had become a traitor to his friends. He had been passing information about James and Lily Potter's whereabouts to Voldemort a few months after he had joined and Harry Potter had been born. No one suspected Peter would betray them, all fingers pointed at poor Remus, just because he was a werewolf.

James had summoned Peter to their home, which was going to be going under the Fidelius Charm very soon, to ask him to be their Secret Keeper, Before this, they had just revealed to everyone in the Order that they were going in hiding and Sirius was their Secret Keeper. They had mentioned they couldn't tell anyone but their closest friends about their whereabouts until danger passed.

"You want me to be your Secret Keeper?" Peter asked after James had asked him. "But I-I can't."

They were all sitting at the table, baby Harry, James, and Lily Potter and Sirius Black. Sirius frowned at Peter when he had said this.

"You're going to let your fear of Lord Voldemort-" Peter flinched at the name. Most wizards referred to him as You-Know-Who or, in the Death Eaters' case, the Dark Lord. No one dared speak his name except a lot of Order members. "Stop you from protecting your friends?" Sirius had asked, rolling his eyes. "Peter, you'll be safe. Everyone thinks I am Secret Keeper. No one will suspect you. We made sure to announce to everyone that it's me, especially in front of_certain people_."

When Sirius had said 'certain people' Peter knew it meant Remus. Peter looked away guiltily, trying to think of away to get out of this. He couldn't be the Secret Keeper. It was one thing to give the Dark Lord hints about the Order and James and Lily, but it was another to lead them to their deaths. Lily Potter made the decision for him.

"Please Wormy," she said, touching his hand and looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please do this for us. Do this for Harry. He's only a baby."

Peter had looked at Lily, who had tears in her eyes. Before he could stop himself, he nodded and told them he would be their Secret Keeper.

-

Now Peter sat in a room full of Death Eaters during a meeting. It had almost been a week since the Fidelius Charm had been used. He was sure no one suspected him as the Secret Keeper. How could they? He believed everyone thought that Sirius was the Secret Keeper.

"Now, our main problem is finding out where the Potters are." The Dark Lord was saying. "It seems they are now under the Fidelius Charm. As you all know, only the Secret Keeper can give out that information. But I have learned that it may not be as hard I thought when they first went into hiding."

"My Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange said, "my cousin-."

"Is not their Secret Keeper," the Dark Lord interrupted. "It seems we have been following a loose trail from one of our numbers-" _No_ Peter thought. _He can't know it's me. Maybe he believes its Remus. He has to. _"And it seems the very person I want to talk to is in this very room."

Peter flinched as he felt the Dark Lord's eyes on him. He glanced at him before looking away quickly. How could he have known? Everyone thought it was Sirius Black, so how could the Dark Lord have found out it was him?

"You seem to forget, Pettigrew," the Dark Lord said as every eye went on him, "that you can't keep secrets from me. You of all people should know that by now. Now why don't you meet me in the next room so we can talk? This meeting has come to an end," he said now addressing the rest of the Death Eaters. "Once Harry Potter is gone, we will go after the next person who has been defying me for years."

Peter knew that was Dumbledore. Peter rose shakily to his feet feeling every eye on him as the rest of the Death Eaters stood up. He had to make a decision quick. Part of him wanted to give out the details to the Dark Lord so he would leave him alone. _Once James, Lily and Harry are gone, I can tell Sirius and Remus that the Dark Lord had tortured the information out of me, that he was going to kill me.__They won't accept that explanation. Sirius and Remus would die before betraying their friend_Peter mentally told himself. _But they all know what I'm like. They'll understand the pressure I was under__ I'll them the Death Eaters had captured me and the Dark Lord had tortured the information from me. They know I am not good under pressure, they'll understand why I didn't die for my friends. _

He only had moments to decide. After these thoughts went through his mind though, he had another thought. That very day he had been at the Potter's with Sirius and Remus. Peter had always adored little Harry Potter. The baby could bring a smile to anyone's face. Since Peter had become a Death Eater and Harry was born, the child had been a source of comfort to Peter. Peter had been holding Harry on his lap while the five friends discussed whether or not it would be safe to have a small Halloween party.

"No," Peter had said. "I know you want to try and find some fun in this situation, and it's hard being locked up, but I just think we should lay low on the parties for a while." That's all he needed, was the Death Eaters to find out about all his friends being together and someone getting killed.

"Wormy!" Harry shouted, lifting up a tiny hand and grasping Peter's nose. "Shh!"

Harry had been telling everyone to 'Shh' lately. No one knew if it was because the baby sensed the danger they were in or because Lily was always telling Harry to 'Shh' when he was upset. The memory made Peter's decision for him. Knowing he wouldn't get another chance, Peter quickly sent a patronus message to James and Lily Potter before the Dark Lord entered the room.

He didn't have to wait long. Lord Voldemort entered the room looking angrier then Peter had ever seen him. At times he had seen the Dark Lord angry but it had never been directed at him, for Peter had always tried to be a loyal servant to protect himself.

"So, you have the very information I want and you kept it from me?" the Dark Lord asked and without a moment's hesitation the Dark Lord directed his wand at Peter and shouted, "Crucio!"

Peter felt horrible pain that had been used on him when he had first joined the Death Eaters. Felt the very pain that had helped him pass on information about Lily and James. Peter screamed in agony. It felt as though thousands of knives were stabbing him. The pain lifted after what felt like hours of pain, when it was only seconds. Sobbing, Peter got to his feet knowing the Dark Lord could strike again.

"Now, tell me where the Potters are." The Dark Lord asked. "If you refuse, I will kill you Pettigrew. You have disappointed me greatly."

Peter, remembering Harry, made his life changing decision. "You'll have to kill me then," Peter said feeling his wand in his hand, something he had never dared to do before.

"The Secret will pass onto everyone who knows the whereabouts of the Potters," the Dark Lord said in a cold voice. "And I will torture every man, woman and child who knows where the Potters are. You are not protecting anyone."

_That's what you think_Peter thought gripping his wand. When Peter refused to talk, Lord Voldemort raised his wand and said the incantation quickly, but Peter also raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Protego!" Peter shouted. He knew that the shield charm would not protect him but had thought of the first spell that came to his mind and mentally yelled at himself for using it.

The green killing curse hit the shield charm and did something strange that Peter had never thought it would do before. It split into two. One of the curses rebounded on its owner while the other one broke the shield charm and hit Peter Pettigrew. Peter fell to the ground feeling no pain whatsoever, not knowing what had happened. Meanwhile, the Dark Lord seemed to feel the pain of the curse. There was a scream of agony that no one heard before the Dark Lord disappeared.

James and Lily Potter sat together laughing as they watched their baby try and catch small puffs of smoke that James was issuing out of his wand. Harry squealed in delight, causing James to grin at Lily in a lovingly way.

"I think it's almost time to put Harry to bed," he told Lily. "And then why don't we-."

James didn't finish that sentence though. A silver light entered the room, taking the shape of a small rat. James froze, knowing that the Patronus Rat belonged to Peter. Was Peter in danger? Perhaps he was just letting them know that he was stopping by soon.

"The Dark Lord knows I am Secret Keeper," the rat began. "Get out of there before he comes after you because he might get the information from me. Warn Sirius and Remus as well, or he might go after them. If I die tonight, I want you know that it was me. I am the spy. I have been passing the information to the Death Eaters. Please believe me when I say I never meant for any of this to happen."

James and Lily stared at the Patronus before it disappeared. James didn't want to believe it, not Peter. Peter had been the spy?

"Do you think it's a trick?" Lily asked James as she hugged Harry close.

"I don't know," James said. "But to be safe, I think we should go. We'll go to your sisters. They won't suspect us being there."

"James, Petunia told me never to go to her place again. Isn't there some where else?" Lily asked.

"No one knows much about Petunia," James said. "You've always been careful about shielding her. None of our friends know where she lives."

"I know, but Severus Snape is a Death Eater. I don't care if Dumbledore says he is on our side," Lily said. "What if he tells them about her? He has never liked her."

James didn't know what to say to that. He knew they were running out of time. Severus Snape didn't know where Petunia Dursley lived. Lily really hadn't talked to him in years. They could stay for the moment before deciding where else to go. It would take some time to find out where the Dursleys lived; and by then, Dumbledore could have them all hidden. He quickly explained this to Lily who finally gave a reluctant nod. After sending messages to Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius both apparated to Lily's sister's place.

A day had passed since they had fled from their home. Lily knew her sister hadn't been too happy about having them visiting her in the middle of the night but had nonetheless let them come in even after she had told Lily that she wanted no more contact with them. Something in Lily's scared eyes must have convinced Petunia to let them come in and stay the night when they had arrived at Number Four Privet Drive. Now the two women watched as their boys played together in the sitting room.

Lily had never met Petunia's small son named Dudley but had always wanted to meet him. Dudley was only a month older then Harry but the boy looked to be about two instead of a year and four months. He was a very fat baby with blond hair and larger than Harry. Lily suspected that Dudley was very spoiled and had felt angry when Petunia turned a blind eye when Dudley pinched and poked Harry.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Petunia asked. "If you are in danger from this Lord Voldemort character then I don't want my family in danger."

"You won't be in danger Tuney. James has gone to see Professor Dumbledore- You remember him don't you?- well he will protect all of us. You-Know-Who won't know where we are yet and we'll be hidden before he finds out," Lily explained.

Petunia glared at Lily before looking away. "Vernon isn't too happy about you being here," Petunia said, meaning her husband. "He thinks I shouldn't have let you in."

"Well I'm glad you did." Lily said sincerely.

"That_boy_-," Petunia began, meaning Severus Snape. "Won't tell where we are?"

Lily was about to answer but was stopped as James suddenly appeared in the living room with a crack. Harry let out a scream of delight at seeing his father appear, while Dudley let out a terrified wail. He ran to his mother as fast as his tiny, chubby legs would take them. James picked up Harry from the ground as Petunia glared at him and hugged her son close.

"Well," James began, sitting down. "It seems we won't have to hide for much longer. Voldemort is gone. I was just meeting with Dumbledore who confirmed it. Peter was found dead at the Death Eater hide out. It was an old abandoned place in London that they were using to have meetings in."

"But how do they know that You-Know-Who is gone then?" Lily asked.

James smiled weakly as Harry demanded to be put down so he continue his play with Dudley's toys. "Snape found him-," Petunia let out a funny noise at the mention of Snape, "-and alerted Dumbledore right away. Dumbledore went to their hiding place and retrieved Peter before the Death Eaters could find out what had happened. He examined his wand and found out that Peter had tried to use a shield charm against the Avada Kedavra. As you know, the shield charm generally doesn't work on the Killing Curse.

"Dumbledore discovered that the curse broke into two. It killed Peter, but it also rebounded on Voldemort and he disappeared shortly after."

Lily let out a tiny sob, Petunia was watching them, listening in what it seemed to be interest. She got up as her son began demanding juice. James moved over to Lily and pulled her close as she began sobbing harder. Peter was dead. He had sacrificed himself for them. James just stroked her shoulder as he stared at the two babies playing together on the floor. Petunia returned a few moments later with two sippy cups that she handed one each to Harry and Dudley that were full of red juice.

"But how did he get Peter?" Lily finally asked. "He was supposed to be hiding out so they couldn't find him."

"Death Eaters meeting," James said with a scowl. "Peter really was the spy. And we trusted him with our lives. I can't believe we would suspect Remus. He would never betray us and yet we were quick to point our fingers at him. We didn't think of Peter who has been withdrawn and secretive ever since Harry came."

"Peter never seemed the type James," Lily said. "And he stood up for us. He died for us. He could have told You-Know-Who where we were but he didn't. But it was Snape that found him?"

"Seems Snivellus really is on our side. I never really believed he was but Dumbledore said that he had stuck around because Voldemort wanted to talk to Peter in secret after the meeting. He heard what sounded like an explosion and hurried to see what happened and found Peter dead and Voldemort gone but his wand was still there. Dumbledore also examined that one," James answered. "Dumbledore says the Death Eaters are angry. They are trying to find out what happened to their master so he wants us to lie low for a while. He has already put protective enchantments on this place."

Lily nodded and looked at Petunia hoping it was okay for them to stay there for a bit until everything calmed down in their world. The two sisters stared at each other for a few moments before Petunia gave a quick nod.

"No magic though. You know how Vernon feels about it," Petunia said. "So do not do that disappearing and reappearing stuff in here. And I don't want your son teaching Dudley any tricks either."

Lily laughed. "He is a baby Tuney. He can't teach him tricks." She turned to James. "I think we should warn the Longbottoms to go into hiding as well."

The Prophecy that had been made about Harry being the one to defeat the Dark Lord could have also referred to the Longbottoms son as well. They were Aurors and would surely be in danger as well. She knew Frank and Alice adored their son as much as she and James adored Harry. Lily thought about the Prophecy that she had heard in the Headmasters office over a year ago:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . "_

The Potters and Longbottoms had both defied Lord Voldemort three times . . . and they both had babies that were born at the end of July. Lily looked at Harry and thought of Peter. Despite the fact that he had betrayed them for over a year, she could forgive him. He had, after all, let himself die for them. Because of Peter Pettigrew, her son would have a chance at life and she would never forget that.


	2. Chapter one  Year 1

Ten Years Later

Harry Potter woke up with a start and wondered why he felt so excited as he stared at the top of his bed. He yawned and stretched as he sat up, still feeling sleepy. He glanced around his large room and spotted a large, black trunk that had his name engraved in gold on the top of it. With an excited lurch, he remembered.

Today he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been looking forward to going to school since he had met his best friend, Ron Weasley, who had explained to him all about it. Of course, his parents and their friends had told him all about Hogwarts, but he hadn't thought much about it until he had met Ron at his eighth birthday party.

His parents had decided to have a big party for him and his best friend, Neville Longbottom, that year and had invited many wizarding children to the party. Harry had heard about the large Weasley family but hadn't met any of them until Ron and his little sister, Ginny, who was a year younger, had attended his birthday party. Neville and Harry had hit it off with Ron instantly.

After that, the three became great friends, and Ron had explained all about Hogwarts and how he wished he could go. His three older brothers, Bill who was starting seventh year, Charlie starting fifth year, and Percy who was starting his second had all told Ron about it. Once they got to know Harry and Neville, they told them about the fun of Hogwarts too.

Now Harry was finally going to go, and he knew his younger brother and sisters were very jealous. James and Lily had decided to have more children after Lord Voldemort's defeat. Shortly after they came out of hiding, they had a little girl they named Carol Lillian Potter (who Lily had already been pregnant with but hadn't realised it), Jayden Peter Potter followed Carol a year later. They had decided to stop having children after Jayden, but three years later Lucy Mabel Potter was born.

He couldn't wait to tell them all about the tales of Hogwarts, even if some were made up. Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley, liked to do that to them. All new students attending Hogwarts were sorted into four different houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The twins had told Neville, Harry and Ron that they would have to wrestle a troll to be sorted. Ron had paled at this before both Harry and Neville pointed out that they wouldn't make first year students wrestle a troll. Harry thought it was funny, though he wouldn't tell his younger siblings what Fred and George told Ron.

Harry hurried out of bed and got dressed into his school robes, not caring what the Muggles would think before hurrying down stairs to the kitchen. Lily Potter was trying to convince Lucy, who was a fussy eater, to eat something.

"I don't like cereal." Lucy was whining as she glared at the bowl of cereal their House Elf, Lula set on the kitchen in front of her.

"Well you wouldn't eat the bacon and eggs, or the toast, so what is it do you want?" Lily asked in a patient voice. She was used to this.

Lucy had always been a fussy eater. One day she would eat something, but the next day she wouldn't like it. The week before, all Lucy would eat was cereal for breakfast, but today she didn't seem to like it. Harry, used to this, grinned at Caroline, who was eating a bowl of cereal-Krispy Wands cereal- quietly, before sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast from a plate on the table.

"I want a bagel," Lucy finally said. "A plain bagel. No butter because I don't like butter."

Lula gave a bow, before she quickly scurried to the kitchen counters to get a bagel, just as James Potter entered the kitchen, scolding Jayden, who had apparently been flying his broomstick out in the yard too high. It was always very hectic in the Potter household. Harry didn't think there was ever a quiet moment, but he enjoyed it. He was looking forward to going to school, but he would miss it at home where it was never boring.

Daily Sirius Black (who was Harry's Godfather) and his wife Isabella came over with his two children Alphard,- Al for short- who was Caroline's age and Jacklyn, who was Lucy's age, for them to all play with. Harry's unofficial uncle, Remus also came over almost daily with his son Rufus, who was a seven years old to play, as well. Harry also invited Neville, Ron, Ginny, and the twins often as well. James and Lily enjoyed having all the children over and were just glad that they lived in a large enough house to support them all.

According to the Weasley twins, it was never quiet at Hogwarts either. Harry couldn't wait to go so he could finally do magic. It had been hard having a wand and not being able to do anything with it. His wand was a willow wand, twelve inches, and contained one Unicorn hair. It was supposed to be really good for Charms.

"Try to eat quickly," Lily said. "We have to get going to King's Cross soon."

"Are the Weasleys coming with us?" Harry asked. "Ron said they might."

"No," James answered. "We're meeting them there. It will be too hectic going there with nine children. I'm just glad we have the car."

"Since when do you care when it's hectic?" Caroline asked her father in surprise. "You're the one who says that the more hectic, the more adventure."

"Normally yes," James said with a smile at Caroline. "But we don't want Harry to miss the train."

"Why not?" Jayden asked, who was poking holes in his toast. "Its not fair that Harry gets to go and we don't."

Harry glanced at Jayden. He was the most jealous of Harry. Not only because Harry was going to Hogwarts but because Harry looked exactly like James except with Lily's eyes. Jayden had red hair and his mothers green eyes. He looked a lot like the Weasley clan. He had always looked up to both his father and Harry and wished to be just like them. Carol and Lucy both had long straight black hair and brown eyes. Lucy had to wear glasses and looked like a girl Harry with brown eyes, while Carol looked a lot like her mother. Despite the different hair colour and eyes, their facial features were similar.

"I'm never going to Hogwarts," Lucy said. "And no one can make me. I'm staying home with mummy, daddy, and Lula forever."

Harry laughed when Lucy said this. She was only five years old. The thought of being away from her parents for ten months scared her. She didn't understand why Harry was so excited to go or why Carol and Jayden were jealous that Harry could go. Carol still had two years, though and Jayden four.

-

They arrived at Kings Cross station at ten-thirty that morning. Harry would take a train from Platform nine and three quarters to go to Hogwarts. The platform was hidden from Muggles; so there was a barrier that the Potters had to run through to get to Harry's platform. Surprisingly, they had managed to leave Potter Manor at a good time, and there were no incidents on the way there. The three younger children were very quiet, while Harry stared excitedly out the window of the car, not believing he was finally going after all these years.

They met the Weasleys and Longbottoms on the Platform. Neville was standing with his parents clutching a toad he had named Trevor, while Alice and Frank spoke with Molly and Arthur Weasley. Only Ron and Ginny stood by their parents. The twins and Percy were nowhere to be seen. Bill and Charlie had already left school. Harry figured that Percy was already in the prefects carriage. He had been boasting about being made a prefect for his fifth year all summer.

"Hello," Ron said nervously as Harry approached him.

"Managed to get them all here?" Frank asked James with a grin.

"Surprisingly, yes," James answered. "There really wasn't any fighting."

"I wish we could say the same thing," Molly said, "Fred and George- you know how they are like- well, they hid Percy's prefect badge and we spent a lot of the morning looking for it."

"Maybe he shouldn't be such a show off about it then," Ron muttered to Harry. "All last night all he could talk about was keeping us all in line."

"Well come on Harry," James said. "Let's get your stuff on the train. Have you boys picked out a compartment yet?" he asked, indicating Neville and Ron.

Ron nodded and followed them onto the train so he could show them where they had claimed a spot. James put Harry's trunk in a luggage rack and waited until Ron got off the train to hug his parents good-bye before sitting down in the compartment with Harry.

"We'll go out and say good-bye to your mother in a moment," he told Harry. "I want to give you something first. My father gave it to me on my first day of school and now, I'm giving it to you."

Harry felt excitement go through him. He had a feeling he knew what it was. From inside his robes, James pulled out a long silvery cloak. His Invisibility Cloak. Harry reached out to touch it. It felt like liquid was sown into the fabric.

"Take good care of it," James told him, "And promise you won't boast about it to your siblings, especially Jayden. It's tradition to give it to the oldest child in the family. This is yours to take care of and to give to your oldest child one day."

Harry held the cloak on his lap before leaning forwards and hugging his father. He had wanted the Cloak since he and Caroline had discovered it in their parent's room years and years ago. Harry had hoped someday his father would give it to him. He muttered 'thank you' in his father's ear. James took the cloak afterwards and packed it in Harry's trunk.

"Well, time to go say good-bye to your mother," James told Harry. "I'm really proud of you son. It means a lot to me that you could have a first day of school and that I'm here to give you the Cloak."

Harry had never heard his father be sentimental before and was shocked. The way he talked, it was as if this day might not have been able to happen. What did he mean that Harry _could_ have a first day of school?

-

After some long hugs from his mother and trying to calm Ginny, Caroline, and Lucy down, who had all started to cry, Harry, Neville and Ron finally sat in the compartment to themselves and were on their way to Hogwarts. Harry didn't waste much time taking the cloak out from his trunk to show it to Ron and Neville. Ron had looked at Harry with jealously and excitement while Neville tried on the cloak himself and became invisible.

"Think of all we can do with this," Harry said in a low voice.

"Fred and George are always sneaking to the kitchens to get food," Ron said. "We could use it if we're hungry after dinner."

"Or to explore the secret passages," Neville said. "Hogwarts probably has some."

"Of course it does," Harry said. "You've heard the tales that Dad, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus are always telling us about their days at Hogwarts. I think dad will be disappointed if we don't use it to explore the passages."

"Your mum might disagree though," Neville said, laughing. "She never liked it when your dad caused trouble at school."

"Yeah I know," Harry said with a grin. "She kept telling me all summer not to follow in dad's footsteps."

"Where is Hedwig?" Neville asked Harry, as he still clutched his toad, Trevor.

Hedwig was Harry's snowy white owl. His parents had bought her for him over the summer. They had decided to send her ahead so that it was a lot less to take with them. Harry figured she was probably already at the school, resting. He felt jealous of the owl. She got to see Hogwarts before he did. He explained this to Neville as Ron pulled out a pack of cards for them to play Exploding Snap on the way there.

Harry was the expert at Exploding Snap and was soon beating the other two by every game they played. Ron, finally getting angry about it, put the cards away, and they started talking about school and the classes they would take. Harry was looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts the most. According to his father, sometimes they got to duel in class. When a lady came pushing a trolley, they bought some snacks off of it.

Throughout the train ride, other people they knew stopped by to talk to them before moving on. The most unpleasant visit was from Draco Malfoy, who was followed by his companions Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They had all met them before at different social functions. Draco Malfoy was an arrogant boy who took after his father, while Crabbe and Goyle seemed as dumb as their fathers. Their fathers took orders from Lucius Malfoy all the time, and it seemed they would follow in their fathers footsteps by doing everything Draco did.

Harry had disliked Draco the moment he met him. Draco liked to boast about how rich his family was and always acted like he was better because he was a pureblood. He enjoyed making fun of Ron because his parents didn't have a lot of money and Neville because he was often clumsy. He couldn't find much to make fun of Harry for, so he resorted to telling Harry that his family was better because it was completely pure while Harry's wasn't because Lily Potter was a muggleborn. Harry just ignored Draco, not caring what he thought.

"Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Long bottom," Draco drawled as he stepped into the compartment. "I'm surprised to see you here Weasley. Didn't think your parents could afford to send anymore of their children to school."

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron said, going red. He hated being poor.

"I'm surprised your fat head could fit on the train," Harry said cooly. "Now get out."

"Nice comeback Potter," Draco said with a sneer. "I couldn't have thought of it myself."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Neville said. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco looked at Neville, who was still clutching his toad. He was about to answer when Percy Weasley entered the compartment, looking stern. His prefect badge was sitting on the front of his robes looking very shiny, as if he had been polishing it. Harry figured he had been, knowing Percy.

"What's going on in here?" Percy asked. "You three, get back to your comparment," he told Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. "We're going to be arriving soon."

"Whatever you say, Weasley," Draco said with a smirk to Percy, whose face went red.

"Watch how you talk to a prefect," Percy said angrily. "Unless you want me to take points from whatever house you end up in."

"No doubt it will be Slytherin," Ron muttered to Harry and Neville.

Neville nodded in agreement as Percy followed the boys out. Harry couldn't imagine what his parents would say if he ended up in Slytherin house. James had a major disliking for the Slytherin house and knew he would be disappointed if Harry ended up there. Harry's first choice was Gryffindor house, as it was Ron and Neville's choices too. His mother had told him Ravenclaw would be okay to end up in. Harry just hoped he wouldn't be in Hufflepuff. His mother often told him there was nothing wrong with Hufflepuff house and he believed her. He just didn't want to be sorted there.

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," Neville said sadly. "I'm always so clumsy, and I'm not brave."

"Of course you'll be Gryffindor," Harry assured him. "All three of us will be. We will be like my father and his friends: the next generation of Marauders."

"We'd have to become Animagi if we were truly the next Marauders, you know," Neville said. "It would be cool, but both your mum and dad told you not to."

"I know," Harry said. "But that doesn't mean anything. We'll just have to give ourselves another name, that's all."

James encouraged Harry to do a lot of things behind Lily's back, but becoming Animagi wasn't one of them. He had no problem with them sneaking out after curfew, using the secret passages, or stealing food from the kitchens, but in no way was he ever to try to become Animagi without his supervision.

"Maybe one day when you are older and Sirius and I are there," James had said. "It was dangerous what we did. I don't want you doing it too."

Harry had agreed, even though he was disappointed. He had wanted be just like Remus, Sirius, and his father when they were at school. The three friends had done so much rule breaking at school. Remus always said that he had to step in once in a while to stop them from going too far. Harry wondered if it would be the same with his three friends, Neville the voice of reason, while he and Ron had to listen.

"We're here!" Neville exclaimed excitedly, looking out the window as the train slowed down. "We're finally here."

"Calm down Neville," Harry said, even though he was just as excited. "Wouldn't want you to wet yourself."

"Shut up," Neville said, but was still grinning.

Ron, however, had gone very pale. Harry had a feeling he knew why. Ron always felt he had to live up to his older brothers, and if he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor house, he thought his whole family would be disappointed. It was always the three boys' greatest fears to end up in Slytherin house.


	3. Chapter two Year 1

Lily could tell James was very restless. She couldn't blame him though, they wouldn't see Harry until Christmas now. Lily had asked Harry to write often and the young boy had promised he would but she knew the excitement of school could get in the way. She remembered her first year at Hogwarts herself, she had made so many new friends, and learning the excitement of magic she hadn't found much time to write more than once a week home. Sometimes she would forget.

The car ride home had been a quiet one, both her girls had cried silently while Jayden had stared brooding out the window. It had been hard rounding them up after the train had left, the three Potter children and little Ginny Weasley had chased after the train until it had disappeared from sight. The four children wanted to keep watching even though they couldn't see it anymore. Lily herself, had trouble holding back the tears. When Harry had hugged her good-bye Lily held in her tears so she wouldn't embarrass him.

"You know Harry will be fine." Sirius said, "I reckon you'll be getting several letters weekly about his detentions."

"I hope not." Lily said. "He needs to focus on his school and you two kept encouraging the boys."

"I hope he isn't in Slytherin." James said finally speaking up. "Harry is a good kid, but there are so many bad influences in that house."

"James," Frank said, looking across the table at him. "Even if Harry is a Slytherin, he won't turn to the dark side. He has had too many positive influences in his life. He looks up to you and he wouldn't want to disappoint you."

The Weasley's and the Longbottom's had gone over to Potter Manor shortly after they left Kings Cross Station along with Remus and his son and Sirius and his children. The adults were in sitting on a large deck drinking Butterbeer in the back yard watching the children flying broomsticks low over the grounds. Lucy and Jacklyn were using toy broom sticks while the rest were using real broom sticks, after promising they wouldn't fly to high.

"It's going to be so strange not having Neville around the house anymore." Alice said. "He got in the way when he wanted to help me but he was a good boy. He didn't cause too many problems."

"I'm not looking forward to next year when Ginny goes to school." Molly said taking sip of the butterbeer. "For about twenty years I've always had a little one running around."

Lily was glad she still had younger children at home to keep her busy. She figured when Lucy was a little older she could go back to work, but at the moment it didn't seem possible. Lily had been working in the Department of Magical Transportation at the Ministry but had stopped once Lucy was born. She had planned on going back after Lucy was a year old but Lucy wouldn't eat unless Lily was around. It scared her sometimes when Lucy would refuse to eat even for her.

James and Lily had taken Lucy to a lot of Healers to see if there was something wrong with her, but no one had found anything yet. They suspected there was something wrong but they weren't sure at the moment yet. They just supplied them potions that were meal replacements if Lucy wouldn't eat. All they had to do was put it in one of her favourite drinks and she would drink it. The Healers had assured them that whatever was causing Lucy to not want to eat wasn't likely life threatening.

"What do you think the boys are doing right now?" Remus asked interrupting her thoughts.

"No doubt Fred and George are getting into mischief even though I asked them not to." Molly said. "Those boys can be very tiresome at times. I suppose Ron will follow in their footsteps, he has always looked up to them."

"If he stays friends with Harry, probably." James said finally smiling. "I don't want Harry to be in detention constantly like I was, but I do hope he'll try and have some fun. I can't say I'll be disappointed if he is caught out after curfew."

"Or pranking Snape." Sirius added with a grin.

"He'd better not." Lily said frowning. "Snape is his teacher, he can put him in detention if he wants. It doesn't help that you two have already turned the boys against him."

"Neville is really good with plants." Alice said in a proud voice. "I really hope he continues with that in Herbology. When ever he goes to Franks mothers place he is always helping her out in the garden. They all thought he was a squib you know."

"Which is ridiculous." Frank said. "I couldn't stand it whenever they would question Neville's magical ability. When he got his Hogwarts letter the family celebrated because they all didn't believe he had magic."

Lily didn't want to admit it but she had the same fear for Lucy. Harry had shown magical ability when he was just ten months old, he had been throwing a temper tantrum and had caused the windows in their old place in Godric's Hallow to break. Caroline had shown her magic when she was two and Jayden had put one of her dolls in his mouth, some how she had managed to make it burn his tongue. Jayden had been showing the signs as early as two months. Whenever he cried he would make everything in the room levitate. Lucy still had to show her magical powers and Lily wondered if it was because she didn't eat that her magic wasn't working.

The children soon got bored of flying brooms and came up on the deck complaining that they were hungry. Lily checked the time and realized it was nearing supper time, which meant that Harry would probably be at Hogwart's soon.

"Well, we should probably get going." Alice said standing up. "We're supposed to have dinner with Franks mother tonight."

The Weasley's decided to leave too with a depressed Ginny. Lily knew it would probably be hard on Ginny who had always had Ron around. Sirius and Remus decided to stay for supper like they always did and decided to make a game of Quidditch with Caroline, Jayden, Al and Rufus. Lily took Lucy and Jacklyn inside to discuss what to make for dinner with Lula.

"I'm not eating supper tonight." Lucy declared as they went inside. "Just give me the potion tonight mummy."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, "I'm sure Lula will make your favourite foods."

"I don't have any favourite foods today." Lucy said shaking her head.

Lily sighed knowing that once Lucy had made up her mind, she wouldn't change it. Lily felt a lump in her throat as she thought about Harry. Harry was another one Lucy would eat for and if Lily couldn't convince her to Harry sometimes could. He nor did the other children know the full extent of Lucy's problems with eating. James and Lily didn't want to worry them so they had told Harry, Carol and Jayden that Lucy was just a fussy eater and that's all.

"What about you Jacklyn?" Lily asked the small girl.

"I want chicken." Jacklyn said. "And I think Rufus does too." Jacklyn had always adored young Rufus.

Lily often felt bad for both Rufus and Remus. Rufus's mother who had been a muggle had died during child birth. They had a choice between saving Kendra or Rufus. Kendra had chosen Rufus's life and died shortly after. Lily felt a pang of sadness often, it had been her who introduced Remus and Kendra to each other. Kendra had been an old friend of hers when she was growing up. Kendra had been very understanding about them being witches and wizards and even more understanding about Remus being a werewolf. They were going to be married when Rufus was old enough to be the ring bearer.

"Ok, let's go tell Lula. Then we will go watch the Quidditch game until supper is ready."

"You'll remember to give me the potion right mummy?" Lucy asked, "Because I'm not eating tonight, remember that."

-

Harry, Neville and Ron left the train together leaving their belongings on the train as it had been requested for them to do. Harry felt as nervous as Neville and Ron looked. All around them older students were pushing and shoving as they left the train.

"Firs' years this way!" A voice was calling. "Firs' years!"

"But that has to be Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed. "Dad didn't tell me that Hagrid was leading us."

Hagrid was a good friend of his fathers, Harry had known him his whole life. Hagrid usually came to visit during the summer time. Only a week ago Hagrid had been at Potter Manor and he had never mentioned that he would be leading them to Hogwarts. Excitedly, the boys sped up and pushed their way through the crowd to get to Hagrid.

"How are you Harry, Ron, Neville?" Hagrid asked before calling out: "All firs' years gather round please. Every one here? Follow me."

A group of about forty students followed Hagrid who was larger than the average man. Harry was used to his size by now but a lot of students were staring at him with nervous looks on their faces. Hagrid was full of bushy, straggly hair and looked a lot more harmful then he really was. He was actually a very gentle and kind man. Harry had learned from an early age after meeting Hagrid that looks could be deceiving. The first time Neville had met Hagrid he had been five and had been completely terrified of the man.

They followed him through a steep narrow path. Neville who was behind Harry kept tripping and falling into him. Each time he did he muttered a quick apology. Harry smirked as he stared down at the ground following Hagrid. Poor Neville could never keep his feet straight.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight of Hogwarts in a sec!" Hagrid called from the front.

Moments later they were standing in front of a very large lake. Neville gasped along with everyone else at the large castle across the lake. It was on top of a very high mountain. Harry had heard a lot about it from his parents and their friends but actually seeing it was something else. It was very breathtaking to see Hogwarts for the very first time and he could understand why they let the first years come this way. Hagrid yelled for them to get into a boat each with no more then four people.

Harry, Neville and Ron scrambled to the closest one. They were joined by another boy a sandy haired boy. Once everyone was in a boat, the boats all sped across the lake after Hagrid yelled forward. Harry wished he could share this moment with his siblings, especially little Lucy. She certainly would love this, but she would have to wait six years before she could go.

At the other side of the lake after going through a tunnel under the castle they hurried after Hagrid out of  
the boats. They followed him up an underground harbour all the way to where he led them up stone stairs to a oak door which Hagrid knocked loudly three times. A stern looking elderly woman opened the door. She was dressed in Emerald Green robes. She thanked Hagrid who had called her Professor McGonagall for bringing them to her and beckoned for them to follow her.

She took them into the large Entrance Room. Harry noted that it was bigger then the ball room at Potter Manor. He glanced around the Entrance Hall at the stone walls where torches lit the room up that hung on the walls. Professor McGonagall led them past a doorway where Harry could hear hundreds of voices to another doorway where they gathered into a small chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She began in a sharp voice. "In a moment you will be sorted into your houses. Now this is very important because whichever house you are sorted in will be your home and family for the next seven years. You will eat with the rest of your house and you will have classes with the rest of your house. Most of your free time will be spent in your houses common room.

"Now the four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and has each produced outstand witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points while any rule-breaking will lose you house points.' At the end of the year the house cup is awarded to the house with the most points. I hope you'll all do your best in your house.

Now, the sorting ceremony will start in a few moments. Please take the time to smarten yourselves up."

She left the Chamber a few moments later.

"So how do you reckon we are sorted?" Neville asked.

"Well we can rule out fighting the troll." Harry said with a glance at Ron.

"Maybe we have to do some sort of test." Ron suggested. "Something that shows how brave you are."

Nearby a girl was whispering quickly about the spells she knew that she could use for the sorting. Harry looked around at her. She had bushy brown hair and rather large teeth. She seemed to be very nervous and Harry wondered if she was talking just to keep a hold of herself. He listened as she spoke of using a charm that could unlock any door if they had to do an obstacle course.

"You don't think we'll have to do an obstacle course do you?" Neville asked Harry.

"I don't know. I asked mum and dad but they refused to tell me. Uncle Remus told me it's better to be surprised." Harry whispered back.

A few people screamed distracting them. The looked around to see a crowd of ghosts floating through the chamber. Harry wasn't scared of ghosts so he didn't feel nervous as they went through. The ghosts were arguing about someone named Peeves but noticed the students and began to question what the first years were doing there when Professor McGonagall returned.

"Move along now." She said sharply. 'The sorting ceremony is about to start."

They formed a line, Neville was between Harry and Ron looking as if he would pass out. Harry thought it was almost good he was in the middle in case he collapsed. Once everyone was in line they followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. It was a very large room, definitely a lot bigger then a lot of the rooms in the Manor put together. There were four long tables where all the students were sitting and another table at the front of the hall where the teachers sat. The first years were led in front of the teachers table so they were facing the student tables. The room was lit by thosands of candles floating in mid air. Harry glanced up to see the ceiling that his parents had told him all about. It was bewitched to look like the night sky.

In front of the First years was a stool with a very old wizards hat sitting on it. Harry felt a sigh of relief. So they didn't have to do anything to do with spells unless the hat was suddenly going to attack them. Knowing enough about magic he guessed that all they had to do was try on the hat. He whispered this to Neville who was looking so pale he could faint.

Every eye in the Great Hall was on the hat. A rip in the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"So all we have to do is try on the hat." Ron whispered. "I guess you were right Harry."

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor McGonagall said unrolling a roll of parchment.

"Abbot Hannah!"

A girl with blond hair in pig tails hurried up to try on the hat. A few moments later it called out Hufflepuff. Harry closed his eyes and barely listened as the teacher went down the list of students until she got to

"Longbottom, Neville."

Neville let out a small groan before hurrying forward. He placed the hat on his head and sat down on the stool. There was about a minute of waiting before it called out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville looked relieved as he pulled off the hat and set it back on the stool. He ran to a table on the far left that was clapping, giving Harry and Ron thumbs up as he passed. When Draco Malfoy was called up he walked up with such arrogance that Harry was tempted to stick his foot out and trip him. He resisted the temptation though not wanting to disappoint his parents. He knew his father would disapprove of it. As they had predicted Draco was sorted into Slytherin house.

After other students went up, it was finally his turn. Harry hurried up to the stool and put the hat on his head determinedly thinking of Gryffindor.

"Ah," A voice said in his ear. "Lots of courage and a good mind. You're very loyal to those you care about. You'd do well in Hufflepuff, but I don't think you'd be happy there. You want to prove you are just like your dad in every way. Lot's of talent here... I think the best house for you is-"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sighed with relief and pulled off the hat. Now he didn't have to worry about what his parents would think. He knew his father, Sirius and Remus would be very proud that he was a Gryffindor. He didn't know what he would have done if he'd been sorted into Slytherin. The hat thankfully hadn't even mentioned Slytherin, for a second he had been afraid he'd be sorted into Hufflepuff. Draco Malfoy would never let him hear the end of it... and what would his brother and sisters say?

He hurried to the clapping table and sat down beside Neville who congratulated him. Now it was just Ron they were waiting for. Of course Ron had to end up in Gryffindor, his whole family was there. He was definitely not Slytherin or Ravenclaw material. Ron had thought Neville and Harry strange when they had looked through some of their course books. It had been in his History book that he found the name for Hedwig after all. Ron was very loyal but he wasn't a hard worker so Harry knew it couldn't be Hufflepuff either.

When it was Ron's turn the hat didn't take long to make it's decision. Ron was looking rather green by now:

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out.

-

Lily sat at the edge of Lucy's bed and felt her forehead. It was later in the evening, Sirius and Remus had gone home after dinner with their children promising to be back the next day after work. Lily had grinned at this. The three men seemed to be inseparable even after all these years of friendship. Sirius had promised to bring Isabella with him who seldom came over. Isabella couldn't stand it when all the children got together so she stayed home most times. Lily sighed as she noticed how warm Lucy felt, she was looking very pale.

"Are you feeling sick dear?" Lily asked Lucy. "Is that why you didn't want to eat today?"

"I'm fine mummy." Lucy said. "I'm just tired."

Lily blinked back her tears as she hugged Lucy before tucking her into bed. She worried constantly about her youngest child. Why couldn't she eat more? Lucy gave her mother a small smile before turning over onto her side and closing her eyes. Lily kissed her cheek then left the room to say good night to Jayden and Carol.

"Is Lucy ok mum?" Carol asked as Lily tucked her into bed after checking in on Jayden and reading him his bedtime story.

"Of course she is." Lily said. "Don't worry about her. I think she misses Harry, that's all."

"I do too." Carol said. "It's going to be weird without him isn't it?"

"We'll get used to it. I'm sure Harry is having the time of his life at the moment with Neville and Ron at the Gryffindor table." Lily said. "Would you like a bedtime story tonight, or are you still too old for one."

"Still too old." Carol answered. "I think I'll just read until I'm tired."

Lily left Carol's room and headed to Harry's room next even though she knew he wouldn't be there. The room was all red and gold, something James and Harry had done together. Harry had always been sure that he would be a Gryffindor. The walls had Quidditch posters every where.

"Miss him already?" A voice came from behind her. "Just think, he'll be sorted by now."

James wrapped his arms around Lily and pulled her close as they stared at Harry's empty bed. How could he be gone to school already? It didn't seem that long ago since he had been born. She still remembered his first years of his life as if they were yesterday. It had been hard for all of them to go in hiding. Lily was still thankful to this day for what Peter had done for them. They wouldn't have all this if Peter hadn't died for them.

Peter was considered a hero to a lot in the wizarding world since Lord Voldemort had disappeared because of him. Her own children admired the man even though they didn't know the full details yet. Lily and James hadn't told Harry the truth yet because if they did they would have to tell him about the prophecy. Eleven years old was much too young to know about something like that. Neither James or Lily believed Voldemort was gone for good, a lot of people believed he wasn't, including Dumbledore When he did finally come back from where ever he was, Harry would be in danger. It was too much to put on a young boys shoulders when they didn't have to worry about it yet.

"He's just a little boy." Lily said. "Eleven years old seems to young to be gone for so long don't you think?"

"It will give him independence. I am just glad he has this chance. You know as well as I do that there was a big chance this day wouldn't have happened. I keep thinking back to the night Voldemort disappeared and Peter died." James said.

"I do too." Lily said. What if Peter had told Voldemort their whereabouts. What would have happened to them all? She hated thinking about it. "James, I'm worried about Lucy." Lily said to change the subject. "She is getting thinner and thinner. She was so pale tonight. There is something those Healers are missing about her."

"I'm sure it's fine." James said. "We'll take her in. I bet she is just missing Harry, that's all."

_I hope so._ Lily thought, _I really hope so._

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I updated quickly because these three chapters were already written, I don't know when the next update will be._  
_


	4. Chapter three Year 1

Harry was confused for a moment when he woke up in a completely different bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he glanced around the dormitory, his new sleeping quarters for the next ten months. The room was very large and circular and contained five poster beds in a half circle. They were all red with Gold on them, the Gryffindor colours. In front of each bed were each boys school trunks. Harry wasn't too sure who the other two boys in Gryffindor first year were. He hadn't really spoke to them the night before.

Harry climbed out of bed as Ron made a low moaning noise , apparently he went back to sleep after the alarm went off. Harry grinned and opened his trunk to pull out his school robes wishing he knew some magic to get Ron out of bed. On Harry's tenth birthday, his father had woken him up by squirting him in the face with water from his wand. When Harry had demanded to know how he did it James refused telling him he would have to wait until he attended Hogwart's to find out.

Neville and the other two boys were sitting up as well looking groggy. Neville muttered good morning to Harry as he went to his trunk to pull out his school robes. Once Harry and Neville were ready for the day they stood in front of Ron's bed arguing about how they should wake him up.

"Hang on." Harry said pulling out his text book called _The Standard Book of Spells Grade One _by Miranda Goshawk from his school bag.

He figured he could find something in there, perhaps the spell his father had used on him on his tenth birthday was in there. Harry flipped through the book quickly finding a spell that one could use to light their wand. Harry pulled his wand out from his robe and told Neville to do the same thing.

"The incantation in Lumos." Harry told Neville.

The spell didn't work on the first few tries but knowing they didn't have much time Harry and Neville grew more determined until finally both wands pointed in Ron's face lit up. Ron opened his eyes and yelped as the lights from the other two boys wands blinded him.

"I'm up, I'm up." Ron shouted closing his eyes and sitting up. "Next time just shake me or something."

Laughing Harry and Neville left the dormitory to meet Ron in the Common Room. They hurried down the spiral stair case passing Percy Weasley as they went down.

"Where is Ron?" Percy demanded. "Why are you so late? You don't want to be late for classes."

"He is coming." Harry told Percy. "We're just meeting him in the Common Room."

"Do you remember the way." Percy asked still looking stern.

Harry nodded even though he wasn't entirely sure if he did. He knew Ron wouldn't want Percy leading them to the Great Hall though. All summer Ron had complained about Percy and had been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts where he could be on his own. Percy looked like he didn't believe them but left the Common Room anyway. Neville and Harry sat in armchairs waiting for him. The Common Room was circular like the dormitory but it was much larger. It was full of mismatched squashy chairs and couches. There were several tables for students to do their work at. All around them were hangings on the walls with Gryffindors Crest. A lion with red and gold around it. There was a large fire place on one side and the doors to the girls and boys dorms on the other. And a notice board for public announcements about the school.

"I don't remember the way to the Great Hall." Neville said frowning at Harry as they sat down.

"Neither do I, but Ron wouldn't want Percy leading us." Harry explained. "We'll find it."

Ron appeared moments later still looking grumpy and they left the Common Room through a portrait of a fat lady. They didn't say much as they hurried to the Great Hall. It took a while and after a few wrong turns they finally made it to the Great Hall and only had time to eat a quick meal before following the rest of the first years to their first class of the day.

-

There were seven classes taught to the first years at Hogwarts. It didn't take long for Harry to discover which was his favourite and which ones weren't. History of Magic as his father had told him was the most boring class they had to attend. It was taught by a ghost teacher named Professor Binns, and all the ghost did was lecture in a boring voice while they had to write it all down. Harry thought about ordering a Quick Quotes Quill that could write everything for him while he used the class to sleep. He doubted the teacher would notice.

Charm's was one of the classes Harry was looking forward to since according to Ollivander the man who had sold him his wand, it was good for the class. Harry was soon disappointed when their squeaky tiny teacher who was Elf-like (causing Harry to wonder if he was part Elf) Professor Flitwick had told them they wouldn't be doing any of the charms right away. According to the teacher, students had to understand the theory of the charm before they could try it out.

Transfiguration was taught by the teacher Professor McGonagall. She was as stern as she looked and had warned them during their first class that there was no fooling around in her class since it was a very dangerous class. She had surprised them all by turning her desk into a pig and back but disappointed them when she told them they wouldn't be doing that for a long time. On their first day of class they had to write out complicated notes before she let them switch a match into a pin. Only one person in the class managed to do it. It was the girl who had been whispering about all the spells she knew before the sorting, Hermione Granger.

Astronomy was taught on one of the tallest towers at midnight on Wednesday's. This seemed to be one of Neville's favourite classes. Harry and Ron couldn't understand why, staring at stars through a telescope bored them both. It also made them tired the next day and they had trouble concentrating on what the teachers wanted them to do for the class. Hermione Granger seemed to enjoy it as well but Harry soon learned that she enjoyed all classes, including History of Magic. He wondered if it was because she was a muggleborn, so therefore everything about magic seemed exciting to her.

Herbology turned out to be another boring class taught by Professor Sprout for Harry and Ron but was another Neville enjoyed. Neville had always been good with plants though. One year for their birthdays (which they usually celebrated together since Neville was only a day older than Harry) they had been given plants from Neville's Gran. Harry's plant was dead within a month, but Neville managed to keep the thing alive and still had the plant even though it was years ago that they had been given them. Neville seemed to have a way with plants that no one else did.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was an all right class. Professor Quirrell seemed to know the subject but they weren't dueling as Harry's father had promised them, instead they were writing out notes about different defensive spells that they would be learning during their first year. Harry hoped that sometime during the year they would be able to actually duel. But Quirrel had mentioned that they would be discussing Dark creatures next.

Potion's was a class Harry knew he would not like. It was taught by Professor Snape, a man who had been his fathers and his two friends enemy during their school days at Hogwarts. James and Sirius had told Harry so many stories about him that Harry disliked the man before he met him. He had once been his mothers friend according to her, but according to his father he had called Lily the most insulting name you could call a muggleborn, which was mudblood. Harry had been taught that all witches and wizards were equal and their blood didn't matter and he was to ignore those who thought differently. On the first day of class Harry quickly learned that Snape felt the same about him and didn't take long to single him out in class. He seemed disappointed when Harry was able to answer the questions that he asked and accused him of giving him sarcastic answers so he took three points from Gryffindor.

When he set the class to make a Potion to cure boils, they all discovered that this was a class Neville would not be good in. Neville managed to melt a cauldron by the end of the class and Snape decided to blame this on Harry and took two points from Harry. The Potion spilled out onto the floor and all over Neville who instantly erupted into boils. Snape told Ron to take him to the hospital wing before rounding on Harry.

"You're supposed to be his friend aren't you?" Snape snapped. "Why didn't you help him out?"

Harry felt anger go through him. They had this class with the Slytherin's and both Crabbe and Goyle's potions were just as bad as Neville's, although they didn't melt their cauldrons.

"Malfoy is friends with Crabbe and Goyle and he let them have bad Potion's." Harry snapped back without thinking about it. "So go on, take the points from them."

Snape seemed rather taken back while Malfoy glared at Harry. "So much like your father." Snape finally said in a cool voice. "Detention Potter, come back here tomorrow morning, nine o'clock.

Harry left the classroom angrily ten minutes later. The next day was a Saturday, he had wanted to take the day to explore the castle with Neville and Ron so that they could find the secret passages and maybe not get lost anymore. Everyday that week they had gotten lost just like the first day of classes. Harry knew it was his own fault for accepting Snape's bait, but he couldn't help it. If he was going to take points from him for not helping out a friend with his Potion he should be doing it to everyone else in the class as well. Harry headed to the Hospital Wing to meet with Neville and Ron.

-

Lily felt disappointment in her oldest son as she read through a letter that had arrived moments earlier bearing the Hogwart's School Crest. She had hoped it was just Harry using one of the school envelopes to write home to her, but as soon as she noticed it wasn't a white snowy owl but a brown barn owl she knew her son had done something wrong. She had hoped he would get through the week without having a detention.

She had been so proud when a letter came from the school earlier in the week from Minerva McGonagall announcing that Harry was in her house. The Heads of Houses were to send the parents of the students in their House's informing them that they were in their house and they were their advisors for the next seven years.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Potter._

_Harry Potter will be serving detention tomorrow morning in my classroom at nine in the morning to eleven. He was mouthing off throughout the whole class and had been the reason one of his fellow classmates Potion went wrong because he was a distraction. _

_Sincerely Severus Snape._

When James entered the kitchen followed by Sirius and Remus, Lily thrust the letter into James hands angrily. This after all, was James' fault. He was the one who had turned Harry against Severus Snape before he went to Hogwarts. If Harry was misbehaving in Potion's class it was because of the three men that stood reading the letter in shock.

"I told you not to turn Harry against him." Lily told James angrily after he read the letter. "You know, just because you were enemies in school does not give you that right. Remember he changed after we left Hogwarts!"

"He changed because he was in love with you, Lily." Sirius said. "Dumbledore told us that after Snape found out the Prophecy meant you and James so he wanted you protected. How do you know he isn't mistreating Harry in class? You know he has always felt about James, and Harry is a splitting image of him."

"Exactly." James said. "Snivellus has always been jealous of me, you know that and he was even more upset when we started dating. It is probably torture for him to be teaching a child that is yours and mine. We told Harry those stories but I also made Harry promise me to behave in Snape's classes. You know how Harry is about promises to us, if Harry was misbehaving it was because Snape provoked him somehow."

Lily thought this over, it could be very well true. She remembered when Harry had been just a baby and they had taken him to an Order meeting. Severus wouldn't even look at Harry all night if he could help it, and if he did it was to give the baby a look of loathing he normally reserved for the Marauders. She didn't think he would bother Harry though since he had helped protect him and he was the one to confirm that Peter had indeed been a Death Eater.

"Let's hear Harry's side of this before we get angry with him." James told Lily gently. "Let's not send any angry letters yet. Harry promised he would write every week and he'll likely tell us about it in his letter home when he finally does."

"All right." Lily said feeling her anger going away. "But even if Snape did provoke him, Harry still doesn't have the right to mouth off a teacher."

She got up to go in the back yard to check on the children, it was getting dark out now. She was wondering if she should go and have a talk with Snape, especially if he was provoking Harry. It wasn't fair for him to mistreat a child that had nothing to do with what her husband had done to him during their school years at Hogwarts. Sighing she walked to the patio table where Lucy and Jacklyn were both colouring pictures. The rest of the children were playing hide and seek in the dark. She couldn't see where they all were so raised her wand to her throat and murmured "Sonorus."

"All right everyone, time to come in for the night." She said. "You can finish your games inside."

-

A letter came the next day from Harry. Lily was relieved to finally be getting correspondence from him. She had been tending to Lucy who had seemed very healthy the day before but the next day had come over a stomach flu keeping her in bed. She was cleaning up vomit all morning since Lucy couldn't seem to stop during the morning. Lucy had finally fallen asleep and Lily was able to leave the room but checked on her every once in a while.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Carol, Jayden and Lucy._

_Hogwarts has been as great as you said it would be so far this week. How did you know I got sorted into Gryffindor anyway? I guess by now you'll know I had a detention with Snape today because he said he'd be writing you. It wasn't as bad as I thought, I just had to clean cauldron's with no magic. I almost laughed when he told me that because I don't even know any cleaning spells. It really wasn't my fault though. At the start of the class he asked me questions thinking I wouldn't know and when__I gave him the right answers he got angry and took points away. Ask Neville and Ron if you don't believe me! Then Neville made his Potion wrong and Snape blamed that on me. He said I should have been helping Neville out. I told him that Draco Malfoy didn't help Vincent Crabbe or Gregory Goyle out with their Potions and so he should have points taken away too and that's when Snape gave me Detention._

_Other than that though it's been a lot of fun. History of Magic is as boring as you said it would be and so are Herbology and Astronomy.__I don't mind the rest of the classes but__so far we've only done magic in Transfiguration but I haven't managed to do it yet. Only a girl named Hermione Granger has but she seems to be good at every class so far. Ron really doesn't like her too much I don't think, he says she is a Know-It-All. But I think it's just because she's muggleborn and she is glad to be able to do magic like you were mum. _

_The rest of the students seem nice as well. There are two other boys in my dormitory, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Dean is another muggle born, I really haven't talked to them much yet but they seem nice. I don't really know the girls too well yet but there are four others besides Hermione and they seem OK._

_Peeves the Poltergiest is still here dad. He has already told us the wrong ways to our classes and Common Room and on our first night here he dropped sticks on Neville's head. He likes to bother Filch the caretaker the most. I really don't know the other ghosts too much except Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar. Nick had shown us our first night here why he was nearly headless and the Fat Friar likes to introduce himself to every new student at Hogwarts. He has helped us out a few times when Peeves has gotten us lost.__I've seen the Bloody Baron but I don't talk to him, he doesn't look too friendly._

_We visited Hagrid yesterday and had some tea at this place. He was excited about having us over and told me to say hi when I wrote home. _

_Well, I've got to go. Ron and Neville say Fred and George have something to show us. _

_P.S. Hope everyone doing is OK at home and no one is sick._

_-Harry._

Lily re-read the letter twice before going to check up on Lucy again. Lucy was laying in bed awake now but looking very pale. Lily would have to take her to see the Healers that day when James came home. Lucy smiled at Lily as she entered the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"Better." Lucy said. "My stomach doesn't hurt anymore and I am hungry."

Lily felt relief when she said this. "That's good, what would you like to eat?"

"Just some crackers." Lucy answered.

Lily nodded and left the room to get some crackers. She knew Lula was busy cleaning the rest of the bedrooms and didn't want to bother her to get some crackers for Lucy. Lily pulled out Lucy's favourite kind from the cupboard. They were cheese flavoured and were shaped like cauldrons. She hurriedly went back to Lucy who was sitting up in bed now. Lily handed her the box of crackers and sat down on the bed again.

"Harry wrote home today." Lily told her as Lucy began nibbling on a cracker. "Would you like me to read the letter to you while you eat?"

Lucy nodded without saying anything but kept on eating. Lily took Harry's letter from her pocket and read it to Lucy. She knew Lucy missed Harry a lot. He was usually the one she requested to read her a bedtime story. Twice that week she had found Lucy sitting in Harry's room on the floor, staring at his bed with a sad expression on her face. Once Lily finished the letter Lucy was frowning.

"Is Snape the one who daddy doesn't like?" She asked.

"That's right." Lily answered. "I have a feeling your brother won't get along with him either. I was hoping he would be nicer to my children."

"I bet he put Harry in detention on purpose." Lucy said.

Lily smiled at Lucy, although she was often sickly she was very smart for five years old. She seemed to understand more a lot more than she should anyway. Lucy smiled back but then her face which had lost it's paleness went back to being very pale and she started throwing up again. Lily began stroking her hair gently until she finished.

"Sorry mummy." Lucy said afterwards. "I thought I was feeling better. I think I'm going to go back to sleep if that's OK."

Lily quickly cleaned her up and left the room to let her sleep wishing James would get home soon. She really didn't want to leave Carol and Jayden in the care of Lula. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Elf, she knew Lula would take good care of them but it just didn't seem right not having a person in charge because the children might not take Lula as seriously as they would an adult since she was the family servant even though they were taught not to think of her that way.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Someone asked from behind her.

She turned to see Jayden holding a broomstick and staring at her with worried eyes. Jayden always spent his time with Lucy if none of his friends were around. He was like Harry and very protective of her. He was often trying to get her to eat as well even though she didn't respond to him as well as she did with Harry.

"She just has a flu today." Lily answered in a reassuring voice.

"But mum," Jayden protested. "She has been sick all summer. You always say she is a fussy eater but I think it's because she is sick. She is getting worse."

It hurt to hear one of her children to say this. She didn't know that her children had noticed all this with Lucy. She thought of Harry's last note in his letter '_Hope everyone is doing OK at home and no one is sick._' It seemed even he was worried even though he didn't mention any names, she knew he meant Lucy when he said that. Jayden was only eight years old and even he knew that Lucy was sicker then she had been a year ago, so why couldn't the Healers see this?

She bent down to hug Jayden close. "I promise you, she is going to be OK." She said.

James got home not too long afterwards. Lily gave him Harry's letter and told him that she was taking Lucy to St. Mungo's ans he was to take care of the children but to be sure not to talk about Lucy's illness too much. She found Lucy laying awake on her bed and picked her up to apparate to St. Mungo's. Lucy didn't question where she was going, she already seem to know.

A/N: I know in the books only Parvati, Hermione and Lavender are mentioned as the girls in Harry's year but I think there are two more girls in his year as well. I've read interviews from JK Rowling and she says she is going to give us the names of the girls, so that's why I said four other girls. One of the unknown girls will play a part in the story anyway.

Also to the people (one person I think so far) who thinks my story sucks, it would be nice to know why you think this instead of putting it over and over again. This is so I can improve it to make more people like it. So please if you don't like my story and you decided to review it tell me why instead of flaming me.


	5. Chapter four Year 1

"Which way should we go now?"

"I don't know. Didn't your dad say the kitchens are near the Hufflepuff Common Room?"

"Who says we're going to the kitchens? Anyway, I don't know where the Hufflepuff Common Room is."

"But I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Shh! I hear something."

Harry, Neville and Ron were finally trying out Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Harry decided it was time to try it and since all the time that they could have had to explore the castle had been taken away from them since Snape had given Harry detention they had decided to try it that night. Ron and Harry were busy arguing about where they should go while Neville kept quiet until he told them to be quiet. Harry and Ron stopped arguing instantly to listen. They could hear a few pairs of foot steps in the corridors. It was almost midnight so they were not sure who it could be. Harry hoped it wasn't Filch or his cat Mrs. Norris.

"I'm just telling you to leave me my son alone." A familiar voice was saying. "Don't use our past against Harry."

Harry froze and stared at Ron and Neville in horror as he heard his fathers voice. What was he doing here? Harry hadn't wanted his father to come to the school. He shouldn't have complained about Snape, he should have said he deserved the detention. He just hadn't wanted to get a howler, something his mother said she would send one if he acted up too much at school. He heard Ron gasp while Neville let out a terrified squeak.

"If your son keeps giving me cheek in class I have no choice but to give him detention, Potter." Snape said.

The boys watched as Snape and his parents rounded the corner of the corridor they were in. Harry hoped they wouldn't be able to hear his heart beating fast. Of course his father had given him the Cloak for Harry to sneak around the school but it wouldn't look good for him to be caught the day of his detention, especially since his parents were angry that Snape had given Harry a detention in the first place and had come to defend Harry.

The three adults stopped not too far from them. Harry could see his father glaring at Snape even though it was very dark in the corridors now. Harry was holding a hand over his mouth so they couldn't hear him breathing. He could feel Neville trembling on the other side of them.

"Harry says you took points from him because Neville got his Potion wrong." Lily said. "Really Severus, I don't agree with the way Harry talked to you but how was it Harry's fault that Neville's Potion was wrong?"

"Your son was distracting him." Snape said.

Harry scowled. He had not distracted Neville, the three boys had barely spoken all class. They hadn't wanted to give Snape another reason to take points from Gryffindor so they just worked on their Potions. Everyone had a weakness and Neville's was Potion's. Even Hermione Granger who believed all teachers were saints thought it was unfair of Snape to take points from Harry.

"I bet." James said angrily. "I'm sure Malfoy's son wasn't a distraction? Did you even consider that the boys are first year students and perhaps were nervous about making their first Potion?"

"Look, just treat Harry like any other student please Sev." Lily said in a pleading voice that Harry only heard her use on him and his siblings when they were doing something wrong and she wanted them to stop. "We don't need this right now OK? Our youngest daughter is very sick. She is at St. Mungo's right now staying over night so they can do tests to see what is wrong with her. We don't need any more unnecessary problems."

Harry felt a lump in his throat as he heard this. Why hadn't his mother said anything about Lucy? She sent a letter to him every day that week and not once did she mention anything about Lucy. She had told him that everyone missed him but was fine. His father had written him a letter that very day after he received Harry's letter to let him know they were taking care of Snape and he had also said everything was fine at home. He fought the temptation to pull the cloak off and demand answers about his little sister. How could they lie to him?

"All right," Snape said. "But Potter, you already had that boy turned against me. The moment he entered my classroom he gave me a dirty look, one similar to the one you and your mates used to give me back at school. I was merely testing him to see how much he was like you... and I have to say you've done a good job to give him every bit of arrogance-"

"Don't judge my son on me." James snapped interrupting as his wand came out of no where and Snape was instantly silenced. "You are seeing what you want to see Snivellus. I'll talk to Harry about giving you cheek but you are not to say anything insulting about him to me. Give the child a chance."

"James, you mustn't, put that away." Lily said grabbing his arm. "Severus, we need to get going now. We left our house elf in charge and I would like to stop by St. Mungo's again to check on my daughter. I'm sure you've got things to do as well."

Snape didn't seem to want to argue with Lily. He nodded, before turning away. James and Lily stared after him before looking around the corridors. Twice their eyes landed on the spot Harry, Neville and Ron were standing. Harry was still tempted to pull the cloak off to reveal himself, but he thought better of it. He didn't want the cloak taken away from him.

"It's a lot quieter around here then it used to be isn't it?" James asked as they started to walk in the opposite direction of Snape. "A lot more students used to hang out in the corridors this time of night on weekends. We used to see them all the time when we were under the Cloak."

"Yes well, let's get going and let's keep our voices down. James, did you really have to tell Harry so many stories about Severus? I don't doubt for a moment that Harry gave him a dirty look, it's only natural." Lily said.

"It's ridiculous for Snape to feel intimidated by a child." James answered.

Quietly, the boys followed the Potter's down the hall walking on tip toe. Harry was still holding a hand over his mouth. Any noise now could alert them that someone was there, but Harry wanted to hear more. He always wondered what had happened exactly between his mother and Snape. He knew his father and Snape had been enemies since their first train ride but his mother and Snape had been very good friends at one point.

"I know." Lily said. "That's why I wanted to come talk to him. You don't think he will be a lot more harsh on Harry now do you? I want this to stop before the other children come to Hogwarts, it should have stopped years ago."

"If he is, I'll be going to Dumbledore next because it's not going to stop at our children. What about when Alphard comes to school in two years? What about Rufus?" James said. "It's not right for our children to suffer because of our past."

"I know. Peter died for our children to have good lives and I don't want him to have died in vain." Lily added. "I miss him so much at times, I wish I could thank him. I remember how much Harry had always adored him."

They were walking down the marble steps to take them to the Entance Hall. The boys had stopped at the top of the steps not daring to follow. If Harry was alone he would, but one of them could trip and all three boys would fall down the steps and the cloak would surely fall off.

"I do too. I never thought Peter Pettigrew would stand up to Voldemort the way he did. When we were in school it was always himself he would save. When we were about to be caught Peter would hide and would let us take the blame even though he was as much part of it as we were."

Harry was glad his hand was over his mouth so he couldn't gasp. His parents had known Peter Pettigrew? He hadn't known that. He knew all about Peter Pettigrew, who didn't? Peter had stood up to You-Know-Who and You-Know-Who killed him but the curse he used also rebounded on himself and he had disappeared. The Wizarding world thought of Peter as a hero. Now apparently Harry had known Peter at some point in his life and his parents had been friends with him. Harry watched as they left through the doors in the Great Hall. Why did adults have to keep everything to themselves?

-

Harry didn't talk much the next few days. He couldn't stop thinking about everything he had heard the Saturday night his parents had shown up at school. If something was seriously wrong with Lucy, they should tell him. Maybe they thought he was just a child and wouldn't understand. If she was really ill he wanted to be home with her to help her out. He was the only one besides his mother who could get her to eat when she didn't want to. He hadn't thought she wasn't eating because she sick though, he thought it was because she was a fussy eater. That's what his parents said anyway.

Since when should he believe his parents though? They were keeping the fact that they had known Peter Pettigrew from him. When he had asked questions about Peter when he was a child they would say:

"_We don't know too much about him except that he is the one who got rid of You-Know-Who at last. A lot of families went into hiding because of You-Know-who including us. Because of Peter you kids were able to have normal lives just like all your friends."_

Harry scowled when he remembered this and thought about it more. If Peter had known the Potters and they were hiding because of You-Know-Who then maybe Peter had stood up to You-Know-Who for them. He could be completely wrong and maybe the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who just wanted Peter on their side...

He wanted to demand answers from his parents but he wasn't sure how to do it without revealing that he, Ron and Neville had overheard them talking. Not only would Harry get in trouble for it, so would his friends. After his parents had left they had quietly gone back to the Common Room without saying much. Neville and Ron hadn't said anything to Harry about what they had heard since. Harry knew Neville and Ron were worried about Lucy too.

Harry didn't even feel excited when his Quick Quotes Quill finally came in that he had ordered for History of Magic. Nothing seemed to matter anymore if something was wrong with his sister. He didn't want to care about classes anymore. He did his homework without question though, it kept his mind off her. Each letter his mother sent to him he scanned through it looking for hidden meanings about Lucy but there were none.

"You know if they aren't saying anything it can't be too serious." Neville said. "Lucy has always gone through these periods of sickness. Remember two years ago when she was in bed for weeks? She always recovers."

"She has never gone overnight to St. Mungo's though." Harry said.

"Maybe your mum is just tired of seeing her sick." Ron said, "So she demanded them keep her until they found out what was wrong. It's what my mum did when both Fred and George got really sick years ago. You know how the twins are like, they never get sick so it scared her when they did get sick and stayed in bed for almost two weeks. Lucy has always had problems with eating."

"Yeah, maybe." Harry said hoping they were right.

He didn't join in on their next conversation about Hermione Granger. Ron really seemed to dislike the girl. She came out on top of every class now except Herbology and it seemed to aggravate Ron. Harry didn't know why. It could be annoying at times when she knew every answer but Harry really didn't care. There were more important things in life then someone who seemed as if she were a Know-It-All.

"What's more, she seems to have found a little friend who can actually stand her." Ron was saying. "Tiffany Hurst. I didn't think it was possible."

"I got them together." Neville answered. "She was asking me all about Herbology and I was helping her out. She wanted help with Transfiguration too so I told her to ask Hermione."

Not wanting to hear anymore Harry got up and left the Common Room to go for a walk. He was trying to think of a way to ask his parents about Lucy without revealing how he knew but Ron and Neville were distracting him too much. He walked down the corridors with his head down and didn't really pay much attention to where he was going until he walked headlong into someone. Startled Harry looked up to see it had been Professor Snape he had walked into. _Oh great._ Harry thought, just what he needed.

"Sorry sir, I didn't see you there." Harry said quickly.

"What are you doing walking around the corridors?" Snape asked.

_Is that a crime? I don't believe it's after curfew yet._ Harry wanted to say but kept it to himself. Harry just shrugged and answered honestly. "My sister has been sick so I was thinking about her. The Common Room was too much of a distraction."

"Have your parents told you what's wrong with her?" Snape asked.

"They haven't told me anything about her." Harry said wondering why Snape even cared. "I just know she had to go to St. Mungo's overnight for some tests." _And I won't tell you how I know. _

Snape nodded and said bye to Harry before continuing on his way. Harry stared after him feeling confused and realized his parents, his mother especially had an impact on Snape. Harry headed towards the library wondering if there was a book in the library he could look into about young children not wanting to eat and throwing up so often.

-

The first years had flying lessons with the Slytherin's the following Thursday. Despite the fact he was still worried about Lucy he was looking forward to them. He couldn't wait to see Draco Malfoy on a broomstick. The Slytherin liked to go on about how talented he was on a Broomstick but Harry was sure he wasn't that great. Malfoy was a person who was all talk. Harry had learned that years ago when they had first met.

Neville seemed to be really nervous about flying in front of the Slytherin's and took to squeezing a Remembrall he had trying to remember everything his father and the Weasley's had taught him about flying. Neville was also scared of heights so he didn't often join them when they played Quidditch at the Weasley's or at Potter Manor. He wasn't the only one though. Hermione Granger was going through a book called Quidditch Through the Ages and interrogating her friend Tiffany about flying.

The Slytherin's and Gryffindors joined the Flying Instructor at three-thirty where twenty broom sticks were laid out on the ground. The Gryffindors stood on one side and the Slytherin's on the other. Malfoy was right across from Harry. From the smirk he gave him, Harry guessed that Malfoy was going to try and show-off. Harry could hear Tiffany who was nearby whispering to Hermione not to be nervous because the broomsticks could sense it.

Once everyone was beside a broomstick Madame Hooch told them to put their hand over their broom and command up. Harry knew this was a test to see how well they would do. If the broom stick didn't instantly fly into their hands it meant they had to relax because they wouldn't do too well when they flew.

"Up." Harry said along with the others.

His broomstick instantly flew up into hands, so did Malfoy's, Ron's and Tiffany's. Other people seemed to be having trouble such as Hermione and Neville. Hermione's rolled around on the ground while Neville's rose a few inches before falling back to the ground. Looking frustrated Neville bent over and picked it up quickly and soon others did the same. Once everyone had a broomstick in their hands Madame Hooch walked around making sure making sure they were all holding them correctly.

"Yes, correct Mr. Potter." Madame Hooch said as she stopped in front of Harry. "You too Mr. Weasley. You almost have it correct Mr. Longbottom but move your hand up a little- yes that's correct. No I'm sorry Mrs. Granger that's not the way to hold it."

As Madame Hooch moved along Malfoy smirked at Neville. "Hm, you sure you can stay on the broom for more than a second, Longbottom."

Neville paled and didn't seem to cheer up when Madame Hooch stopped by Malfoy to tell him he had been doing it all wrong for years. Ron and Harry however smirked at each other glad about this. Malfoy scowled at them before looking back at Madame Hooch with a look of loathing for humiliating him. After she made sure everyone was holding their brooms correctly she told them to wait for her command and then they were to kick off from the ground, hover then come back down. Harry felt bored with the basics but knew they were necessary for people who had never flown before.

Neville however feeling nervous from Malfoy's taunting kicked off too soon. He flew up to high, he was about to correct his mistake but Malfoy's shout of laughter seemed to make him forget what he was doing and a few moments later he fell off the broomstick and broke his arm. Madame Hooch quickly hurried over to examine him before taking him to the hospital wing. Harry felt so angry with Malfoy he wished he knew a good hex. He didn't care if he got detention for it, no one messed with his friends.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing!" Madame Hooch called over her shoulder and even went as far as threatening to expel them which Harry knew was just an empty threat.

"Think he'll be all right?" Ron murmured to Harry.

"Madame Pompfrey will fix him up."

Neither boy noticed that Malfoy had found Neville's remembrall and was now laughing with the Slytherin's about Neville. The rest of the Gryffindor's were yelling at them to be quiet. Harry turned just as he saw Malfoy climbing on to his broom holding the remembrall up and laughing about hiding it.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry shouted. "Put it down Malfoy!"

"If you want it come get it Potter!" Malfoy said kicking off in the air. "You're so arrogant about how well you can fly. If you are that great come on then."

"Don't do it Harry." Hermione said. "You'll get in trouble."

"She won't expel me." Harry told her before kicking off from the ground to follow Malfoy.

"I know you're only doing this because she corrected _you_ in front of everyone!" Harry shouted now level with Malfoy. "You seem to be the one who brags about how well you fly and yet you can't even hold a broomstick properly."

"You seem to have the arrogance of all Potter." Malfoy said. "But your family had to go into hiding and count on Pettigrew to save them when he was the reason they had to go into hiding in the first place. The Potter's are supposed to be known for how powerful they are and yet were saved by that traitor Pettigrew who was as bad as Longbottom when it came to actually performing spells. He might as well have been a squib, just like Longbottom should be."

"What are you on about Malfoy?" Harry asked feeling his anger temporarily go away. What did Malfoy know that he didn't?

"You mean your parents never told you?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. "Maybe once you actually know the truth you won't think so high of yourself then."

And with those parting words, Malfoy threw Neville's Remembrall up into the air and sped back to the ground. Harry watched the Remembrall in confusion for a moment before snapping back into it. He dived after the ball and caught it just inches before it hit the ground. He pulled out his dive and jumped from the broomstick glad to have caught it so he could give it back. Neville's Gran had given it to him and it meant a lot to him when his Gran sent him something.

"HARRY POTTER!"

A voice shouted causing him to jump. Harry turned slowly to see Professor McGonagall walking towards him angrily. He felt his heart sink and after he had promised his parents that he wouldn't get into anymore detentions. He was angry at his parents still for not telling him about Lucy but he knew they didn't need this at the moment. The Gryffindors shouted out to Professor McGonagall that it wasn't his fault but Harry followed her with head down after she told them be quiet. It was his fault, once again he had taken the bait.

She led him towards the castle not talking. Harry hurried to keep up still clutching the Remembrall wishing he had one himself to remind him to stop letting others comments affect him. He should have listened to Hermione Granger. She would be angry with him now because no doubt he would lose points for Gryffindor and she had just won a lot that day.

Professor McGongall led him through the corridors until they stopped outside of the Charm's classroom where she knocked on the door and asked for Wood. Harry wondered why and who Wood was. A fifth year burly boy left the classroom a few moments looking as confused as Harry felt. They followed her to an empty classroom where Peeve's the poltergeist was writing crude words on the chalkboard.

"Out Peeves!" She yelled.

The Poltergiest left the classroom swearing through a wall before McGonagall slammed the door shut and turned to the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker." She said.

"Are you serious, Professor?" Wood asked looking surprised.

Harry stared at both Oliver Wood and Professor McGongall not understanding what was happening. First Years never made it on to the Quidditch teams. He knew that Saturday there would be try-outs for a seeker but he hadn't seen the point in trying out when he was only a first year. Now they were talking about bending the first year rule about having broomsticks, since first years weren't allowed their own broomsticks. Oliver Wood was noting that he was the right build for a seeker too.

Now Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and said:

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you. I will of course be writing this incident to your parents anyway. I'm sure your father will be proud."

_Of course he'll be proud._ Harry thought. He had been a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team at his time at Hogwarts. When Professor McGonagall dismissed them, Harry ran to find Ron and Neville to tell them the good news.

-

Lily sang to Lucy as she tucked her into bed. Ever since she had rushed her to St. Mungo's the little girl had been feeling better and had been eating more. They had given her a potion that she had to take each morning that would help her until they could go over the tests they performed to see exactly what was wrong with her. Lily was nervous about the tests but it felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders seeing Lucy looking healthier. Carol and Jayden were looking happier now as well to see Lucy eating. Harry didn't know a thing about it and if Lucy got better, Lily didn't see a reason to tell him anything.

Once Lucy had fallen asleep she went in to check on Jayden. He was laying under his blankets holding onto one of his favourite books. It was called: Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump by Beedle Bard. That story had always been the children's favourite story. After she finished reading it, she tucked Jayden in and went on to look in on Carol who was reading a young adults fiction novel. It was strange the difference between Carol and Jayden, she was only a year older and yet for years she hadn't wanted to be read to. Jayden didn't care if he was eight years old, he enjoyed his bedtime readings.

After saying good night to Carol, Lily went to the sitting room to wait for James to come back from where ever, he, Remus and Sirius went to. As she waited, she heard a pecking at the window and looked up to a gray owl at the window. She quickly hurried over to open the window and let it. She let out a groan when she saw the letter was from Hogwarts. Harry had promised he would not get into anymore detention's she thought angrily.

She opened the letter wondering if it was Severus again. She had thought after their talk he wouldn't do this. Her anger quickly turned into excitement though.

_Dear Mr and Mrs. Potter._

_I am pleased to announce that Harry is now the Seeker on the Gryffindor team. He did pull a very dangerous stunt but it was to help out a friend. One of his classmates had stolen one of his friends possessions during their flying lessons, and had thrown it into the air. Harry who had followed the young man into the air had dived after it and caught it inches from the ground. _

_The other reason I am writing is because we have decided to allow your son to have a broomstick since the school brooms are too old to be used for the team. Harry has permission to have his own broomstick, and if you would like to send one to the school it is all right._

_Sincerely Minerva McGongall._

The Quidditch teams never took first years onto the team. Harry had to be the youngest player in a century! Oh she couldn't wait for James to get home so she could show him. She didn't have to wait long. There was a loud crack from the kitchen.

"James come quickly." Lily called.

"Why? What's the matter?" James asked running into the sitting room looking worried. "It's not Lucy is it?" He tripped over one of Jayden's toys as he hurried to her and fell. He jumped up quickly with his glasses hanging from his ear grumbling.

"No, nothings wrong." Lily said. "Lucy is ok. No, read this letter."

She gave the letter to James whose bemused face turned into one of excitement as he read the letter. James shouted out excitedly as he did a funny little dance around the room.

"But he is the youngest player in a century!" James yelled grabbing Lily and spinning her around excitedly. "We have to get him that new Nimbus Two Thousand he was asking for."

James summoned a bottle of fire whiskey from the kitchen and poured a glass for each of them as they danced around excitedly for their son.

"To Harry." James said taking a sip from his glass.

"To Lucy's good health." Lily continued.

"To Jayden picking up his toys so I don't break my neck." James continued.

Lily started to giggle. "To Carol's independence!"

They were interrupted as Hedwig suddenly flew into the sitting room through the window that Lily had left open. Lily knew it would be a letter containing excitement about Harry making the team. However, as she read the letter she felt her excitement die. James read over her shoulder to see why she stopped laughing.

_Dear Mum and Dad._

_I'm sure you know all about me getting a position on team. You do not know what happened though and what I heard. I want to know the truth about Peter Pettigrew and our family. Draco Malfoy told me some interesting things today and I want to hear it from you, please. If it is possible, face to face._

_-Harry._

_P.S. How is Lucy?  
_

"What exactly could he have heard?" Lily asked James. "Not about the Prophecy?"

"I don't know." James said. "But the Malfoys were in Voldemorts inner circle. He could have heard anything."

"I don't want him to know about the Prophecy yet he is too young, especially since it might not even mean him." Lily said.

James hugged her close. _The Prophecy might not even be true anymore._ Lily thought, because You-Know-Who had to mark Neville or Harry as his equal... but Peter had prevented that. You-Know-Who was gone now.


	6. Chapter five Year 1

Harry felt excited as he watched Neville and Ron play a game of chess. His parents were coming that night with his new broomstick and he would also finally get some answers from them. It had been almost a week since he had written home demanding answers. He was looking forward to seeing them again as well, he had missed them a lot and his siblings. He wondered if they would be bringing them as well.

"I still can't believe you're on the team." Ron said. "First years never get on the teams."

"I know." Harry said. "Good of Malfoy really. And I didn't even get detention."

An impatient sigh came from behind him. Harry turned and looked up at Hermione who happened to be walking by with Tiffany when he said that. She narrowed her eyes at him in a disapproving way.

"Oh so now I suppose you think you can break more rules to get special privileges?" She asked.

"No of course not." Harry answered.

"You realize how much points you could have lost for Gryffindor with that stunt?" Hermione asked. "There was no need to be a show-off."

"He wasn't being a show-off." Ron snapped, "Miss Know-"

"You know it wasn't like that." Harry said cutting across Ron who Hermione was now glaring at. "I was trying to get Neville's Remembrall back. You were right, OK? I shouldn't have gone after him, but I'm glad I did. Just think of all the points I can earn for Gryffindor now anyway."

Harry could tell now Hermione was fighting to keep back a smile. The last thing he wanted was to have an enemy in his own house which was why he told her she was right even if he disagreed. His parents had told him to always try and get along with the rest of the people in his house even if he didn't like them because it could be a long seven years. He smiled at her and waved a hand at two empty spots around them.

"Why don't you two sit down?"

Ron was giving him the evil eye but Harry ignored him. Ron of all people could hold a grudge for a long time so it was good now to have him try and get over it. Hermione smiled now at Harry and followed Tiffany who had sat down instantly beside Neville at Harry's words.

Hermione and Tiffany didn't seem too bad, Harry started to realize as they all began talking. Even Ron who was reluctant about Hermione began in their conversation about the Slytherin's. It seemed Hermione didn't like them too much either. Harry could understand, a lot of the Slytherin's didn't like Muggle borns and so they gave her a hard time.

"Pansy Parkinson is the worst." Hermione was saying. "And she isn't the brightest person I've met."

"Yeah well not everyone is as smart as you." Ron said in a quiet voice.

"I study Ron, that's all. But try having an argument with her sometime and you'll see what I mean." Hermione said. "She can't even back herself up."

"She is just jealous of you that's all." Tiffany said, "She gets so angry because Hermione is the top of the year but she is always telling Hermione that she doesn't belong here."

"Don't listen to them Hermione." Neville said.

"Harry Potter." A familiar voice called.

Turning around, forgetting for a moment that his parents were coming that night Harry looked at Professor McGonagall wondering what he had done wrong. It wasn't often that their Head of House entered Gryffindor tower, with his recent trouble's Harry felt nervous... his position on the Quidditch team wasn't in trouble was it?

"Come with me, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry said good-bye to his friends and hurried over to her, she did not angry. He remembered then that his parents were coming. He had almost expected them to come to Gryffindor tower themselves but he was glad they didn't. He followed her out of the portrait entrance thinking about the talk he was about to have with them.

"Your parents are in Professor Dumbledore's office." Professor McGonagall told them as they walked down the corridor. "That's where we are going."

Harry nodded without answering. His parent's were friends with the Headmaster. He had only really met the old man twice in his life. Since he had arrived at Hogwart's, he hadn't had the chance to talk to him. Professor Dumbledore was the greatest wizard he knew of. He was the only one in the world You-Know-Who was ever afraid of.

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle and said: "Choco balls."

The Gargoyle instantly jumped out of the way to reveal a revolving staircase. Professor McGonagall bid him good day and left Harry to go up himself. He climbed on the staircase and stared at a crack in the wall as he went up. When he was at the top, he was outside a door that was closed. Harry knocked on it and waited. A few minutes later the door opened and his father stood behind it grinning.

"How are you doing son?" He asked hugging Harry.

"Fine." Harry asked as his mother came over next to hug him.

"We brought your broomstick." His mother said showing him the Nimbus Two Thousand.

"You bought me it?" Harry asked excitedly. "But in the summer you told me I had a perfectly good broomstick!"

He remembered that day well when they went to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. Both he and Jayden had spotted it at the same time when they walked past Quality Quidditch Supplies and had both begged for it but their parents had said no. Now Harry was holding the fastest broomstick in the world in his hands. He couldn't believe it.

"Thank you." He said, then he remembered the reason they were there. "Mum, dad, Malfoy said some things about Pettigrew and us."

"We will get to that. Professor Dumbledore is going to help explain it to you." His mother answered. "He'll be back in a moment."

"Oh." Harry answered confused.

He looked around the Headmasters office. It was a large circular room and had an assortment of strange items on tables. Harry wasn't sure what they were but some were making whirling movements and others just sat still. There were portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses all along the wall.

"So about Lucy then," Harry began. "I heard she was kept overnight at St. Mungo's. What is wrong with her and why didn't you tell me?"

"She is better now." His mother answered. "She was very sick so we took her to St. Mungo's. I wanted them to do some tests on her though because she is not eating enough and then she gets sicks. So they kept her overnight to do the tests."

"And what did they find out?" Harry asked noticing that the portraits were whispering to each other.

He was used to the fact that portraits could talk to each other and move into other portraits because he had grown up with some in his own place. He had a feeling the Headmasters and Headmistresses were talking about them. He glanced up at them and they were quiet again.

"They said nothing is wrong with her." Lily answered. "The test results came in today. But I am to give her a potion everyday so that she eats. She hasn't been sick since."

Harry could see his mother frowning as if she didn't believe the Healer's tests. He wondered why the results took so long to come in, normally they were instant. He knew there had to be something the Healers where missing if Lucy had to start taking a potion that made her eat. He wanted to press for more details but at that moment Professor Dumbledore entered his office from the revolving staircase.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Potter, Harry. Have a seat."

There was only one chair in front of the Headmasters desk, which he took a seat behind but he had conjured two more chairs out of no where. Harry and his parents took their seats. Harry looked around the office some more taking it's surroundings in. There were staircases that led upward and Harry guess what was where the Headmaster slept.

"Where is Fawkes?" His father asked looking at a perch.

"Out doing some work for me." Professor Dumbledore answered. "So, Harry, you heard some interesting information from one of your classmates?" He asked launching right away into what they had come there for.

"Yes, Malfoy said we were saved by Peter Pettigrew but it was because of him that we went into hiding in the first place. He said that once I knew the truth I wouldn't think highly of myself." Harry answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His father asked to no one in particular. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Harry. What has Lucius Malfoy been telling his son?"

"Look, Harry we had to go into hiding but it wasn't because we did anything wrong." His mother said. "But because You-Know-Who was after us."

"But why was he after us? I thought You-Know-Who didn't give any warning when he was about to attack a family. Why were we so special?" Harry asked. "Did Peter tell him to go after us?"

"Well yes and no." His father said looking nervous. "We were good friends of Peter's at school. After school we joined the Order of the Phoenix as a group, Me, your mother, Sirius, Remus and Peter to help fight Lord Voldemort."

His mother flinched and caused the chair to make a scraping noise. Not many people said You-Know-Who's name. His father did often, Harry had grown into the habit of calling him You-Know-Who because it upset his mother. He had heard the stories of when You-Know-Who had taken over and it frightened him somewhat but on the other hand he didn't understand why people were still scared, he was gone wasn't he? Some say he could come back, but Harry was raised to believe that people didn't come back from the dead.

"I expect you remember what The Order of the Phoenix is?" His father asked with a glance at his mother.

Harry nodded. "It's a group that Professor Dumbledore," He began with a glance at his Headmaster who had kept quiet, "Had started to help fight You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters."

"Well unknown to us, Peter joined the Death Eaters and began giving information about us and the Order of The Phoenix for about a year. Soon You-Know-Who," Harry almost grinned at his father's change of words for his mother, "wanted to come after us. You were just a baby then, you wouldn't remember. We had to go into hiding and Peter was made our Secret Keeper. You-Know-Who found out and went after Peter to give us the information but Peter refused. So You-Know-Who killed him and as you know, the curse he used rebounded on to himself and he disappeared."

Harry frowned. "Why was he giving information about us in the first place then if he didn't want us killed? And why _us_, why his friends when he could have given information about any other family?"

"Lord Voldemort had your family targeted." Professor Dumbledore answered. "He wanted a spy on your family so they recruited the one person they thought was weak. Peter gave them the information they wanted at first, but out of guilt I suppose when he was made Secret Keeper he decided to stand up against him."

"Because the Potters are powerful? Malfoy said that we are supposed to be powerful and it was funny we had to rely on Peter who should have been a squib to save us." Harry said, "But I thought we were only average. We don't have more magic then the Weasley's."

"I wouldn't say we are more powerful then the average family." His father answered. "But since our family has always been Aurors, some believe that we are."

"So why were we targeted?" Harry asked.

"An answer that I will explain to you when you are a little older." Professor Dumbledore answered. "You aren't ready to hear it. Now, I know you two fear that Lucius Malfoy may have told young Draco the truth-" He said now addressing Harry's parents. "But I don't believe he did. I believe the boy was simply trying to work your son up."

"And it worked." His mother said. "Lucius shouldn't be telling Draco anything. We didn't want Harry to know the story until we were ready to tell him."

"But why not?" Harry asked not appreciating them talking about him as if he weren't there. "I can understand. I'm not a little kid anymore in case you haven't noticed. I don't think of Peter as a hero anymore... not after what I just heard, but I can take it."

"It's not a question of understanding." Professor Dumbledore answered. "It's just not the right time to know the full extent of it. I give you my word Harry, that in the future, you me and your parents will have a long talk about it all. For now, enjoy your youth. And I will talk to Lucius Malfoy if you would like." Professor Dumbledore said now to Harry's parents. "Unless you would like to."

"We'll talk to him." His father said. "And thanks for helping us out here. We need to get going though, Harry. So why don't you walk us to the Entrance Hall? We've left Sirius in charge of your siblings. The house might be destroyed by now."

Harry laughed and nodded but he looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Could I talk to you for a minute in private?"

He saw his parents look taken aback probably wondering what Harry could be asking the Headmaster that he couldn't ask them. They seemed to understand though, because they muttered that they would meet him downstairs before leaving the office. Once they left Harry felt a little nervous about being along with the Headmaster of the school and he didn't understand why, maybe it was because he was clutching a Broomstick that he shouldn't have had.

"It's about my sister," Harry asked noticing that Dumbledore was watching him over his hands with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "She's been really sick."

"Yes, I've heard she hasn't been well lately."

"Well the Healer's can't seem to find anything wrong with her. But she refuses to eat and then she gets sick for days. At first mum and dad said it was because she was a fussy eater, but I think there is more. They just don't want me worried. I am worried though, there has to be something wrong with her so why can't the Healers find it?" Harry asked.

"Describe her symptoms to me." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry felt a jolt of excitement, he knew of anyone could find out what was wrong, then it had to be Professor Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of age. Harry explained how she would be eating fine, but then the next day she'd eat less and less saying she didn't like the food until she could be sick for days and now she was on a potion forcing her to eat.

"It doesn't make sense. She has her favourite foods one week but the next she doesn't like it. One week all she ate was Krispy Wands cereal but then she said she didn't like it the next day. It's strange isn't it?"

"Indeed it is. And the Healers can't explain why she gets sick?" Professor Dumbledore asked still surveying Harry through half moon glasses.

Harry shook his head. He watched his Headmasters face and noticed that the man had a knowing look on his face. _He knows. _Harry thought. _He can tell me what's wrong with Lucy. _

"I want you to do something for me Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. "Continue asking your parents about Lucy's progress. You say she's on a Potion that makes her eat?" Harry nodded. "I'll ask your parents some questions myself, but I don't want to seem as if I am intruding yet. I want you to keep me informed of her progress and in due time I'm sure we can find out exactly what is wrong with her. Do you know how long ago this began?"

"Almost her whole life. I think when she started eating food. She has always liked milk so my parents didn't have a problem with her as a baby." Harry answered. "But I don't really remember when it started."

Professor Dumbledore nodded, still watching Harry. He wondered what his Headmaster meant when he had said: _I'll ask your parents some questions myself, but I don't want to seem as if I am intruding yet. _It was almost as if it was his parents fault that Lucy was sick, but Harry didn't want to believe that. It had to mean something else.

"She's not going to die, is she?" Harry finally asked.

"No, I don't believe what she has is life threatening. However, if we don't find out the exact problem is, it can get worse and she may not ever be able to live a normal life because she'll always be sick. I'm glad you came to me with this, thank you Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. "Now, I believe your parents are waiting for you."

-

Lily held Lucy on her lap as she read to her and Jayden who had his head resting on her shoulder. He had a glazed look on his face, as if he was ready to fall asleep. The three of them had been disappointed when they learned Lily and James had gone to see Harry. They had wanted to see him as well. Now they were in the sitting-room together waiting for James to come home. Caroline was sitting in her whole chair, pretending to read but Lily knew she was listening in on The Tale of The Three Brothers.

"If I die, will you use the stone to bring me back?" Lucy asked out of no where.

Lily felt guilty as she looked into her daughters face. How did you answer a question like that to a five year old? Jayden's eyes were no longer glazed over as he looked up at his mother wondering what she would say. Lily saw Carol's eyes on her too, from behind her book.

"You aren't going to die." Lily told Lucy. "You are getting better."

"But if I do," Lucy pressed on. "I don't want you to be lonely without me. Promise me you'll use the stone."

Not knowing what else to say, Lily nodded. "I promise, but I know you won't die. Now come on, everyone it's time for bed."

They got up reluctantly. She wished she knew why Lucy had to be sick. The Healers had done test after test on her but they hadn't found anything wrong with her yet. Once Lily had all three children tucked in, she paced the sitting room wondering about James. He had gone to talk to Lucius Malfoy. The two men had been enemies since they had first met. Lucius had been a fifth year prefect and she and James had started their first year. Of course James and his friends liked causing havoc in the school but Sirius and James had both refused to listen to Lucius because he was Slytherin. The hate had grown over the years.

He had been gone along time. Lily sat down to write her sister a letter. They still kept in contact over the years and Lily sometimes brought her children to see their Aunt, Uncle and cousin.It was always a tense visit though, so they didn't do it often. Lily instead just kept in contact with her sister by writing letters. Petunia seemed to be very interested in Lucy and asked often why didn't try a muggle doctor. Lily had tried muggle doctors, she had tried all she could think of but no one could understand why Lucy was sick at times. The muggle doctors told her it was the flu whenever they visited, so did the Healers. No one could say why she got it so often.

When Lily had her letter almost finished, there was a loud crack indicating that James was home. Lily looked up to see James standing in front of her looking harassed and she wondered what had happened.

"Well?" Lily asked.

"He hasn't told Draco anything about the Prophecy." James said. "I put veritaserum in his drink when he left the room. But it worked to it's full extent, he was having fun insulting our family. He thinks we should pull Harry off the team because he believes since Dumbledore is an old friend of ours Harry is getting special treatment. I told him it was because of his son that Harry even got on the team - he didn't like that too much_- _and that I wanted him to stop telling his son things that he could pass on to Harry."

"You took a while." Lily said.

"He wanted to go for a drink outside of Malfoy Manor afterwards. We went to The Three Broomsticks where Madame Rosmerta wanted to talk about our old days and if our son's would follow in our footsteps... well I had to drag him out of there after awhile. That man can't handle his alcohol." James answered and pointed to a mark on his cheek that Lily had just noticed. "He tried hexing me and challenged me to a duel. I just stunned him then apparated him to his place and left his wife to take care of him."

Lily laughed. "You actually turned down a duel? And with Lucius Malfoy."

James shrugged and laughed. "I know, it scares me too.I'm not on duty though and everyone in the bar saw us come in together."

Lily hugged James not really knowing the rules of Aurors but glad to see her husbabnd holding back. She remembered back in school when it was always James or Sirius that started the fights. She knew having a family had changed him though and as the children grew older James tried more to show an example. She guessed now with Harry in school, he would be holding back even more. The students at Hogwarts always found out that sort of stuff and it would be talked about for weeks.

"Everything went well with Harry today didn't it?" She asked him smiling.

James nodded. "A lot better then I thought. I guess we didn't need Dumbledore. At least he didn't demand to know too much about why You-Know-Who tried to attack us. I thought he would. I wonder what he wanted to talk to Dumbledore about?"

"I think it was about Quidditch." Lily answered. "Because he kept looking at his broomstick when he asked. Maybe he wanted to make sure it was OK that he had one. He's always made sure everything was fair here, so I expect he'd do the same at Hogwarts."

"Did you tell the other children about Peter?" James asked.

"Not yet, we can together tomorrow when you come home from work. I know we need too before Harry does." Lily answered.

They went to bed shortly afterwards. She hoped Harry wouldn't try to find other ways to find out why You-Know-Who had been after them.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Someone pointed out to me that I put Epilogue as the first chapter instead of Prologue, so I fixed that quickly and I'm glad they did.

Now as for my flamer, I've learned I'm not the only person they are flaming... so I'm glad about that.

So, any questions you have, let me know and I'll answer them, unless they are going to answered in the story. I'll let you know if they are then.

Thanks to my reviewers so far.


	7. Chapter six Year 1

The end of September was there and Harry couldn't believe how fast the past month went. He had a Quidditch practice that night and was looking forward to it. It would be a change to play real Quidditch. He had played at home of course but this would be different. He would be playing with completely different people and he would only be playing the Seeker position. Usually he played chaser since his father had wanted him to be a chaser but he had tried the other positions out as well. He was thankful the Weasley twins were on the Gryffindor team. He had of course played with them. They were Beaters on the Gryffindor team.

Harry watched his Quick Quotes Quill feeling lazy in History of Magic. He just wished he could do this in the rest of his classes, but the teachers actually paid attention in those classes. He knew Hermione disapproved of it but she didn't say anything about it. Although they weren't very good friends; Harry, Ron and Neville often talked to Hermione and Tiffany. Hermione was very useful when it came to homework and would often check over their essays for them. Ron soon learned to like her when he realized she really wasn't bad at all.

"But I'm not spending every night in the library like they do." Ron had said, which was fine because neither Neville nor Harry had any interest in spending as much time in the library as the girls did.

"I need to get one of those for myself." Ron muttered now watching the Quill dancing across the roll of parchment.

Harry raised a finger to his lips. But Ron ignored him and continued talking about how much his wrist hurt from so much writing and he wished he had more money.

"Would you shut up?" Harry finally whispered accidently.

"What's the big deal?" Ron asked. "Binn's won't hear us, we could duel right now and he wouldn't notice."

Harry pointed at the Quill on the parchment but Ron didn't seem to get the point and continued whispering. Neville watching them, looked at the Quill and let out a snort of laughter. Harry quickly grabbed the Quill in case Professor Binn's looked up, but the ghost continued his lecture. Harry let the go of the Quill and pointed again for Ron to see. Everything they had said now appeared on the parchment.

_-now in 1668-_

_-I need to get one of those for myself-_

_- and then the wizards continued to look for_-

_-My wrist hurts so much by the end of class. How much did yours cost anyway? I don't have any money, I wish I did and mum would wonder why I am asking for one. She would probably guess-_

_-Would you shut up?-_

_-What's the big deal?__Binn's won't hear us, we could duel right now and he wouldn't notice-_

-_Anyway, are we still sneaking out Saturday night? We've got to try out the cloak again and maybe this time we can find the kitchens. I asked Fred and George and they showed me the staircase we go down and-_

_-now the witches didn't understand the new law about_-

Ron gave Harry an apologetic smile and looked away. Harry couldn't feel angry though, he would just have to see if maybe Hermione would let him borrow her notes to get what he had missed, if not Tiffany would. Ever since he had gotten the Quick Quotes Quill, Neville didn't bother writing at all while Ron tried but most of the time he just relied on Harry. The other two boys in Harry's dorm sometimes approached him now to duplicate his notes. He wondered how long it would take before they all decided to buy one.

Shortly after, the bell rang and Harry rolled up his History of Magic parchment as Professor Binn's announced that he wanted a twelve-inch long essay on what they had talked about in class. Ron let out a groan as they left the classroom. They had finally caught up on their homework, courtesy of Hermione and now they were assigned more.

"Hopefully none of what you interrupted is important." Harry muttered with a grin at Ron.

"Can't you make those so that it only writes down what a certain person says?" Neville asked with a smirk at Ron.

"You could," Harry answered, "I don't know how though."

"You shouldn't be using it anyway," Hermione said as she walked with them. "Those are banned you know."

"Just from exams or tests." Ron told her, "Doesn't say anything about note taking."

"Anyway, I didn't see you complaining when you had to borrow my notes the other day." Harry said. "You told me that mine were probably more accurate."

Hermione didn't say anything to that. Instead she changed the subject about Harry's Quidditch practice that night and whether or not he was nervous.

-

Harry entered the Quidditch Pitch carrying his new Nimbus two thousand with Fred and George Weasley. The twins were both explaining to Harry that Oliver Wood had long boring speeches about Quidditch. Harry was barely listening, despite the fact he had told his friends that he wasn't nervous he really was. He had never played on a real team before and if Oliver was as strict as the twins say he was, Harry was scared of making a mistake.

They entered the changing rooms where the team was already assembled. Oliver Wood greeted Harry before telling him who the rest of the team members were.

"You already know Fred and George," He said with a nod. "They are our beaters and these ladies-" He said pointing at the three girls sitting on a bench together "-are Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. They are our three chasers. I am the Keeper for the team. I expect you know each of the team positions."

Harry nodded and Fred laughed. "Of course he does. We've been playing with him for years."

"Good, good." Oliver said and he pointed to a board with a drawing of a Quidditch pitch on it and a number of lines. "Now, I just want to go over our tactics first before we practice."

Harry tried to listen to it attentively but it was as Fred and George told him, boring. He pointed out the different tactics the Chaser's should use to distract the other team while where the Beaters should be during this. He told Harry that he should try to do a few fake outs so that when he really did spot the Snitch the other Seeker may not believe him.

When it was finally done Oliver handed Harry a red and gold jersey that had Potter on the back of it with the number seven. Harry examined it closely wondering if his father at one time had worn it before putting it on. It said Seeker on it but it could have been a Chaser's at one point.

"It's brand new." Oliver told Harry with amusement when he noticed what he was doing. "The uniforms from when your father was here looked different then they do now. They were all red with a large gold lion on the front. I'll show it to you sometime."

In Harry's opinion that would have looked better instead of a red jersey with gold outlines on it and a gold Gryffindor crest on it. He slipped it quickly on and followed the team out. He was the only one on the team with a Nimbus two thousand which seemed to please Oliver immensely. He thought it was good. They had the fastest broom stick in the world on their team.

"All right, first we are going to practice throwing the Quaffle to each other." Oliver told the team.

Oliver took the Quaffle out of the box the Quidditch balls were kept in while the rest of the team flew into the air. Harry noticed with a sinking heart that the Slytherin first years had come to watch the practice. His friends were also watching and he felt nervous having to perform in front of others, especially the Slytherin's. _Well, I guess this is the time to prove to Malfoy._ He decided, hoping he wouldn't do anything that Malfoy could taunt him with later.

He did all right as they started to throw the Quaffle to each other. This was, after all something James and Sirius had taught them as well. He guessed his father had done this when he was at Hogwarts too.

"Don't drop it Potter!" Malfoy yelled as the Quaffle came sailing over to him from Katie Bell.

Harry ignored him and tossed it to Alicia who tossed it to Fred. It kept going for a few minutes with Draco yelling out butter fingers and Potter arrogance. It was easy to tune him out though. Draco stopped after a while yelling out but the Slytherin first years continued to watch. After tossing the Quaffle around for a bit Oliver finally decided to let the other balls out.

"Good job ignoring them." Oliver told Harry as he flew over to him after letting the balls out. "Just keep doing it. I'm going to be talking to Madame Hooch about this. This happens at least once or twice a year. The Slytherin's do it to all the teams."

Harry didn't doubt it, but he knew why these particular Slytherin's were here. He glanced at them to see that Draco was whispering to Crabbe and Goyle, no doubt planning something. He looked over at his friends to see that they were also whispering and he guessed they were planning on doing something if the Slytherin's kept it up. Ron and Neville caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up while Hermione and Tiffany waved. He grinned and started looking around for the Snitch.

"Oh look, a bludger!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked. "Look out Potter!"

"Hey! I see the Snitch!" Draco yelled. "Those glasses must not be working too well for you Potter!"

"Hey Potter, don't fall off your broom."

"Are you sure you can handle a Nimbus Potter?"

On and on they went but Harry kept looking for the Snitch. Harry glanced at George Weasley who was grinning at him. He gave him a wink before hitting a bludger that was about to hit Katie Bell straight over to where the Slytherin first years were sitting. The girls screamed loudly and flattened themselves down while Malfoy ducked. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini ran in separate directions shoving Goyle to the side as they went. Crabbe, who wasn't fast enough as the others, took it full on in the side of the head. It didn't knock him out but he sat down quickly looking dazed.

"You'll pay for that Weasley!" Pansy yelled angrily.

George just laughed and continued flying around, hitting the Bludgers when he had to. The Slytherin's didn't say another word. Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode had taken Crabbe away, no doubt to the hospital wing. Harry looked around for the Snitch ignoring the rest of the team members. Oliver had told him during a game that he should always wait until they have scored a few times before catching the Snitch so it was good to fake out the other Seeker if he did spot it before they did, but it was too early in the game to catch it.

When he finally did spot it, it was close to the ground. He dived quickly ignoring the Slytherin's taunts. He caught it just a few feet from the ground and flew back up showing the team members that he had caught it. They played for a while longer before wrapping it up. The Slytherin's left the stands disappointed that they didn't have anything to taunt Harry with later.

"Great job." Oliver told Harry. "You'll do well at a the games."

After he had changed, he met with his friends who were waiting outside the changing rooms for him. They all congratulated him.

"George shouldn't have hit Crabbe." Hermione said disapprovingly. "He could have really hurt him."

"Well he deserved it." Ron said. "They shouldn't have come to the game."

"They could have found another way." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Relax, Hermione." Tiffany said. "I agree with Ron. He deserved it. They were trying to distract Harry."

"That doesn't mean hurting someone." Hermione said. "You did play really well though, Harry."

-

The boys walked very slowly, trying to keep their footing together as they walked through the corridors. It was very dark and Harry wished he could light his wand just to see where they were going but he knew he couldn't. It was late Friday night and they were exploring once again. They were headed for the kitchens for Ron's benefit. Neville and Harry had decided that they would have to do it so Ron would quit nagging them about it.

They were walking down the marble staircase slowly. Once at the bottom, Ron pointed to left and they went that way toward a doorway, beyond them was a stone staircase. They were careful to go down the steps because either one of them could trip. At the bottom they were in a broad brightly lit stone passage way. There were colourful paintings of food along the corridor. Harry knew that it definitely was the kitchens and he had at times seen some of the Hufflepuffs go through the doorway and wondered if their Common Room was beyond one of the paintings.

"Fred told me it's a painting of a silver fruit bowl." Ron whispered.

"I can't believe how easy this is. You know. We could have brought Hermione and Tiffany." Neville said.

"I don't know if all five of us would have fit." Harry said.

He hadn't wanted the girls to come, even though Tiffany had begged them to let her come too. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, even though he did wonder about Hermione, it was just that it had been something he, Neville and Ron had always planned to do. It had never occurred to them that Hermione and Tiffany would join them. Neville had been all for it while Ron and Harry had both said no. Tiffany had been very disappointed that she had went up to the dorms to sulk, while Hermione had spent the night trying to tell them that it wasn't a good idea.

"You might get caught and lose points for Gryffindor." She was saying. "And it's dangerous. What if you fall down the steps. I expect it's awkward walking under the Cloak. _Please_ don't go."

"We shouldn't have told them about the Cloak." Ron said irritably. "I noticed Hermione talking to Percy, what if she told him?"

"I don't think she did." Neville said, "Or else he would have stayed in the Common Room to catch us."

"Knowing Percy he'll tell the teachers to be on the look out." Ron muttered.

"Well never mind that now." Harry said hoping it wouldn't happen. "Keep on the look out for this picture."

"There it is!" Neville whispered excitedly pointing at a large painting of a silver fruit bowl.

They hurried over to it and Ron reached out and tickled a large pear. Harry guessed the twins had told him to do this. The pear was laughing and squirming, then it turned into a large green door handle. Ron grasped it and pulled open the door. They hurried inside, Harry pulling the Cloak off of them. The sight in front of them made Ron gasp in pleasure. The room was as large as the Great Hall with lots of pots and pans all around the room. Several House Elves were running around preparing food.

"Don't they ever sleep?" Harry asked noting that it was midnight and knowing the House Elves probably did a lot more around the castle as well as make food.

"They take it in shifts." Ron said. "Fred said there is usually a lot and I only see about a dozen."

"Hello sirs." A squeaky House Elf said bowing. "It is Reffer at your service."

"Could I get some Pumpkin pasties?" Ron asked the elf.

Harry and Neville also put in their orders surprised at how easy it was. Harry felt a little disappointed that they hadn't done more exploring to find the kitchens. It was his turn next time to pick what they were doing and he was planning for them to find the secret passages outside of the school. It would be great to find one so they could go out to the grounds at night. Neville was curious about where the other Common Room's were so he guessed they would be doing that after they looked for the secret passages.

"The Hufflepuff Common Room is down here somewhere too, you know." Harry told Neville. "I always see them going through that doorway."

"I wonder what the rest of the Common Room's look like." Ron said thickly as he bit into a cauldron cake. "Imagine what the Slytherin Common Room is like."

"We should follow the Hufflepuffs sometime to get the password." Neville said. "I think they change once a month."

"We'll have to do it in October then." Harry told him. "Since next week we're looking for Secret passages."

"Do you think we should do it every weekend?" Neville asked nervously as they slipped the cloak back on the leave after eating everything they could. Harry had some food to take back to Tiffany and Hermione as well. "Maybe every other weekend. I only say that because if we get caught one time the teachers could be on the look out for us to try again."

"Yeah maybe." Harry said wondering, "But then again if we do get caught, we could just wait a month before trying again. That will give them the time to think we aren't coming back."

"Hope they don't confiscate the Cloak" Ron said.

Harry was worried about that too. But his father had told them that he and his friends had been caught under the Cloak and the teachers had never taken it away. He hoped they wouldn't this time around either. But Harry figured they would just try not to be caught. The hurried down the corridor and hurried back up the steps. In the Entrance Hall they hurried to the marble staircase just as Filch was walking up from the Dungeons. He froze when he heard their footsteps and looked around suspiciously.

"All right, I know you are there." He said looking in their direction. "Come out of your hiding place."

The boys stared at each other and tried to walk toward the marble staircase, but Filch was hurrying toward them. As if he knew there could be a Cloak, he started grabbing at thin air. When he couldn't find them, he hurried away. Sighing with relief, the boys hurried up the staircase. As they got to the top, they ran straight into Professor Snape from behind who looked around in the dark suspiciously. Knowing they had no choice, Harry made them walk around Snape. He hadn't realized it was someone invisible yet, at least Harry hoped.

"Keep going." He muttered to Ron and quickly handed the food to Neville.

He slipped out from under the Cloak before and stood just behind Snape as he turned to face him. Snape stared at Harry in shock, looking at his robes and hands to see if he was hiding the Cloak. Harry knew Snape knew about the Cloak. He also knew Snape would likely confiscate it.

"Ah, I knew you'd be out here." Snape said. "Thought you could trust friends did you? Your father made that same mistake . . . come with me Potter. Where is the Cloak?"

"My father didn't give it to me." Harry answered. "So I don't have it."

Snape stared at Harry as they went back down the marble staircase. He didn't look as if he believed him and Harry hoped Snape hadn't thought it was an invisible person who had hit him. _He had been looking at something though_, Harry thought, _I came out from under the Cloak before he could really think about it. _Harry stared back, wondering why Snape was staring into his eyes so intently. He looked away wondering if Snape knew Occlumency. His father did, he had learned it shortly afterPettigrew had died. He hadn't wanted to put trust in the wrong person ever again. It was how he knew Harry or his siblings were lying to him.

If Snape did though, he didn't say anything. He led him down the staircase that took them to the dungeons. Harry shivered wishing Snape wasn't taking him down here at night. He wasn't scared, but he knew he'd get lost when it was so dark. He took his wand out and lit it. Snape didn't yell at him to put it away. He figured Snape's office must be down here somewhere.

Harry had guessed right, Snape led him into a room that had a desk in it. The shelves had several slimy revolving objects in jars. Harry looked around at them feeling revolted. Snape walked around the desk and sat down.

"Sit down Potter." He said pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

Harry sat down trying to keep his mind off of Neville, Ron and the Invisibility Cloak so that if Snape could read minds he wouldn't be able to figure it all out. _He probably already has,_ Harry thought keeping his eyes from Snape. Snape had been staring into his eyes as they walked down the corridor.

"So, after your parents came here to tell me you were a good boy and wouldn't misbehave I catch you out in the corridors." Snape said. "Now, what were you doing Potter."

Keeping his mind off of the others Harry tried to think of an excuse but couldn't. He stared at Snape's desk as The Potion's Master got up and started pacing behind the desk throwing Harry a look once and a while.

"So, your father didn't give you the Cloak?" Snape asked staring at Harry in a determined way but Harry kept his thoughts off of it.

"No sir, he didn't think I should have it in my first year." Harry answered.

"Really?" Snape asked. "Didn't encourage you to sneak out then?"

"No," Harry said. "Mum told me not to and dad agreed."

"Of course." Snape said with a sneer as if he understood something. He nodded as if he believed this and Harry hoped he would. He continued to block his mind of his friends and the Invisibility Cloak.

"Your father always do what your mother tells him?" Snape asked.

Harry looked up at him surprised. Snape looked like this information please him. But he also knew that Snape had been in love with his mother years ago. He also knew, according to Sirius that Lily hadn't wanted anything to do with James until their seventh year. He guessed this was why Snape seemed too pleased that his father would do anything that his mother wanted. He had often heard Sirius tell James that he was whipped.

"Er . . . I dunno._" _Harry said with a shrug not wanting to give Snape something to gloat about.

"Well Potter, I guess you are a lot like your father. He too liked to break the school rules. He also put trust in friends he shouldn't have."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "What does Pettigrew have to do with this?"

"Because Potter, one of your friends told me that you and some friends would be wandering the corridors tonight. Now where are Weasley and Longbottom?"

"Back in the Common Room, sir." Harry said feeling anger toward Hermione. "Neville didn't want to do it and he told us not to. I-I waited until they were asleep and I came out on my own."

Snape studied him again and Harry quickly made an imagined memory of him and Neville arguing about not going out. It seemed to work (or at least he hoped it did) because Snape nodded. He continued to pace the office some more before turning on Harry.

"Well then Potter, I think twenty points from Gryffindor and detention with me for a week should stop any night time wanderings from now on." Snape said. "Now get to your Common Room."

Harry was about to leave as Filch burst in the office looking excited.

"Professor Snape, there is a student or student's out-" He began but stopped when he saw Harry coming out.

"Yes, Filch I know." Snape said. "I have caught the culprit. Now why don't you walk Potter back to the Gryffindor Common Room to make sure he gets back."

-

Harry, Ron and Neville had stopped speaking to Hermione who kept insisting it hadn't been her. Harry had hurried back to the Common Room, leaving Filch behind and found Neville and Ron waiting up for him with Tiffany and Hermione. Harry glared at Hermione before sitting down and explaining everything. He flung himself in an armchair. He had turned on Hermione who said she didn't do it. When Ron told her he didn't believe her and Neville glared at her she ran up to the girls Common Room in tears. Tiffany apologized to them for Hermione before heading up herself.

"Why didn't you stay under the Cloak?" Neville asked a few days later after Harry came back from a detention where he had to clean dead spiders from the floor. He was grumbling about it and Hermione in anger.

"We wouldn't have gotten away quickly enough. He knew someone was there. It was better me getting caught then all three of us." Harry answered.

"Neville wanted to show we were there too." Ron said.

"So did you." Neville retorted. "You were more for it then me."

"If three people appeared out of no where he would have known we had the Cloak. But it was so dark and he didn't notice that it was someone invisible when I came out." Harry explained. "Just that someone had run into him. I think he knows Occlumency though, he kept trying to read my mind. I think he knew I was lying though, so we're going to have to wait a while until we can go again."

"I knew Hermione would tell." Ron said. "I knew it."

Tiffany had told them that Hermione was really depressed lately. She kept saying it wasn't her and barely did her homework these days. Harry had noticed she didn't show up to dinner and had wondered if it was because she didn't want to face them. She spent her time in the girl's dorms so Tiffany was usually with them, trying to make up excuses for Hermione. Harry didn't think that it was right to betray a friend though.

Harry had to stay up later then anyone else so he could get his homework done because of his detentions. Neville and Ron usually went to bed before him and that night was no exception. He was busy working on a Potion's essay not wanting to give Snape a reason to give him more detention when Hermione sat down with him.

"Harry," She said her eyes were red so he figured she must have been crying earlier. "Will you listen to me please? Then I'll never bother you again after tonight."

Harry sighed. "Hermione, why would you tell? We weren't going to be caught. I thought you didn't want points lost for Gryffindor."

"But I didn't tell." Hermione said. "I wouldn't do that. Look, after these past couple of weeks I have come to think of you, Neville and Ron as my friends. I had hoped you felt the same way."

"I did." Harry answered angrily.

"Then as a friend, listen to me." Hermione said. "You told Tiffany and me you were sneaking out Friday night after dinner in the Common Room. I was with you all night. I didn't leave you once, so how could I have told Snape? The only way I could have was to sneak out after you left after curfew, but then Snape would have given me detention too."

"You were talking to Percy." Harry said. "Ron saw you."

"I was asking him about Transfiguration. I was wondering about that essay we had to write because I didn't understand the theory. Percy had told me I could talk to him about homework anytime. I wanted. Anyway, Harry don't you remember how surprised he was that you had snuck out?" Hermione said.

Harry remembered now thinking about it. Percy had overheard people talking about it and had lectured Harry at the dinner table about it. He had thought that since Harry was on the Quidditch team he wouldn't want to sneak out and was glad that his brother hadn't snuck out. Percy was never good at acting. His shock had been sincere.

"So you see, it couldn't have been me." Hermione continued. "I wouldn't do that to a friend. I didn't want you to do it, but as you said I didn't want points taken from Gryffindor. I decided since you were under the Cloak, you wouldn't be seen."

"But then whom else could have?" Harry asked. "We only told you and Tiffany about it."

"I don't know." Hermione said, "Maybe someone overheard you talking about it. Ron and Tiffany were arguing loudly about it because she wanted to go remember?"

"But Snape said one of my _friends_." Harry said. "Unless he means any of the Gryffindors. In that case, I have no idea then."

"I'm glad you believe me Harry." Hermione said with relief. "Sometimes I wondered if you were just hanging out with us because I helped you with your homework."

Harry wanted to laugh but he knew it took a lot for her to admit that. Hermione wasn't the type to say things like that. He reassured her that none of them would do that. She stayed up with him working at his Potion's essay until it was finished as if to prove her loyalty. Harry felt a lot of respect for her and knew right then and there that she was definitely a _good _friend now and no longer just a friend who helped him out.

He told Neville and Ron what happened the next day in class. Ron was reluctant to believe it at first but after he spoke to Percy about it, he realized that she had indeed been asking about her essay. She had not left their side that Friday night so he had no choice but to believe her and began pointing out different Gryffindor's who could have done it.

"I saw your friend Tiffany talking to Professor Snape." George told him. "Maybe it was her. She was talking to him right before curfew."

"No." Harry said shaking his head. "It couldn't have been. She wouldn't because she wanted to go with us. And she was angry with Hermione too."

He thought about it more in detention with Snape though. She had disappeared up to the girls dormitories. What if she had snuck back down to tell him? But why would she do that? She let Hermione take the blame all week for it. She had sympathized with Harry all week and joined Ron with Hermione bashing. So how could it have been her? He was confused and hoped she wouldn't, she seemed too nice to do that. She was also Hermione's best friend.

After detention he hurried back to the Common Room to ask Neville and Ron what they thought all of this. Luckily neither Hermione nor Tiffany was around when he got back. He was glad to get out of it, Snape had made him scrub the desks for two hours and he knew the Gryffindor Quidditch team was angry with him since he had to miss a practice.

"Tiffany?" Ron asked. "Maybe she was just asking Snape something. She seems too - well cool."

But he looked unconvinced even as he said it. Neville looked upset at this. He got a long with Tiffany the most, she was the only one who shared his love for plants. She wasn't as good at it as he was but she was very interested in them. The two of them could go on about plants while Ron, Hermione and Harry wanted nothing to do with it except in Herbology.

"Well," Neville said. "She was angry we wouldn't let her come and if the twins saw her talking to Snape . . . I just can't believe she would. She seems like the type who would want to break rules. She is always encouraging us while Hermione tells us not to."

"Maybe she just wanted to get back at us. She knew we wouldn't suspect her." Harry said angrily.

"And she knew we'd blame Hermione." Ron said. "Then when we found out it wasn't Hermione, she figured we'd never blame her."

Harry sighed and stared at the portrait hole, it was nearly curfew or at least he figured it would have to be. Snape had kept him for so long. A few minutes later they did enter, Harry looked at Ron and Neville and muttered for them to let him do all the talking. They didn't need to jump down her throat yet.

"Hi," Hermione said happily.

Ever since they had forgiven her, she had been very open and friendly. She never mentioned anything about their rule breaking even though she still disapproved of it. Harry could tell that very morning when Ron had asked when they should do their next night adventure. She had started eating her food fast looking angry but she stayed perfectly friendly.

Harry wasn't sure what to say to Tiffany. They hadn't been very fair to Hermione, so he figured there was no need for her either. He had thought about beating around the bush, but why bother? If she had betrayed him then she should suffer the consequences.

"Did you tell Professor Snape about us sneaking out, Tiffany?" Harry asked as they sat down.

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she stared at Harry in disbelief. "No, Harry, of course she didn't. She was in the girls dormitories. You did the same to me and quite frankly-"

"Yes." Tiffany said interrupting Hermione.

Harry was shocked and evidently so were Ron and Neville as their mouths fell open now. Hermione stared at her friend in hurt and shock.

"You wouldn't let us come too," Tiffany answered with a shrug. "I just figured it wasn't fair you three could go explore but we had to stay behind just because we're girls."

"That wasn't why-" Harry began to say.

"You let me take the blame all this time?" Hermione asked huffily, there were no tears in her eyes now, just anger. "Once they blamed me, couldn't you have told them it was you and why?"

"You kept telling us we shouldn't hate her for wanting to follow the rules." Neville said, "When it was you all along. You kept saying she was depressed and wouldn't even admit it to you."

Tiffany didn't say anything she was looking at Hermione who looked hurt and betrayed. She glanced at each of them, muttered 'sorry guys I didn't know what to do' before running toward the girls dormitories. None of them were sorry to see her go. Harry felt surprised when Ron looked directly into Hermione's eyes and touched her hand.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione." He said. "Friends?"

"Friends." She said with a sad smile, her mind likely on Tiffany still.

A/N: I know it looks bad what Tiffany did, but don't hate her quite yet. She had her reasons and she is going to be friends with Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione. I added her because I figured Hermione should have a girlfriend. It wasn't a big deal in J.K. Rowlings story because it was two boys and one girl. But now it's three and one girl. So I decided to balance things out by giving Hermione a girl friend as well. Since there are two unmentioned girls in the Harry Potter series in Gryffindor, I made Tiffany one of them. The other girl since she isn't friends with Tiffany like she likely would have been in JK Rowlings story is now friends with Parvati and Lavender and will be mentioned as they get older. But the three girls don't really have much significance in the early years. So they'll be mentioned just for character introductory so you know who they are later in the series.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions let me know and I'll answer if I can.


	8. Chapter seven Year 1

"You know, I'm surprised Ron wasn't with Harry." Molly was saying to Lily. "I've been worried about getting a letter about those three. I've already received five about the twins."

"Five!" Lily said startled. "And I was angry with Harry because I've gotten two. What have they been doing?"

"Oh just the usual, pulling pranks, trying to get into the forbidden forest . . . " Molly said in as offhand voice.

"You sound as if it doesn't bother you but I've seen you yell at them when they do something wrong." Lily said in amusement on how Molly could sound so casual.

"Oh it does bother me, but I also know they'll grow out of it. They have their O.W.Ls coming up in two years so I know they'll settle down by then. I am hoping at least one of them will make prefect." Molly said with a small smile.

James and Sirius let out snorts of laughter as if they didn't expect that the twins would grow out of it. Lily didn't want to admit it but she didn't think they would either. James and Sirius had been the same way back in Hogwarts and they remained pranksters until seventh year. They only stopped because James was made Head boy. So unless the twins got prefect badges and decided to smarten up, Lily couldn't see them behaving any time soon.

As for her son, she hadn't expected to get any more letters so soon after the first. She didn't know what he was doing sneaking out by himself after curfew and without his Cloak. Not that she approved of it, but she figured if he did sneak out he'd have enough sense to wear his Invisibility Cloak. She had wanted to send him a Howler for it but James had convinced her not to. She was going to have a long talk with him when he came home for Christmas though. She missed the days when she could talk to him directly but she couldn't go to the school every time he misbehaved.

"What do you do when they get at it like this all the time?" Lily asked Molly.

The Weasley's, The Longbottoms, Sirius and his wife and Remus were all over visiting the first Saturday of October. It was hard to believe the boys were in school for a month already, the time had gone by so quickly. They were planning on having a Halloween Party at Potter Manor that year and were going over details. They held one every year, and it was usually a success. Lily knew James had to hold himself back because the Malfoy's and other ex-Death Eaters liked to show up as well. Usually important Ministry people came, along with the Head of the Auror office so James didn't want to make a scene. The Malfoys usually behaved themselves but Lucius liked to make remarks that they all knew had a hidden meaning to it.

"Take away privileges, yell, threaten them that I am going to go to the school and bring them home, I try a lot of different ways. They don't like it when I yell . . . and yet they still pull all these pranks. I've never really had this problem with the others. I had the occasional letter about Bill or Charlie and I've never had a letter about Percy. Now when the twins started school I was worried I would get a few letters but I've been getting letters once a week." Molly said with a sigh. "It's all harmless of course but I wish they would concentrate more on their school work. They are very bright boys."

Lily smiled at that. It was true that the Weasley children didn't like to upset their mother (even though they did get into mischief a lot, especially the twins) she had seen them look frightened when she started yelling at them. She remembered a few years ago when the Weasley's had started coming by a lot after Harry and Ron became friends. The two oldest boys, Bill and Charlie got in an argument about something and resorted to hitting each other. As soon as Molly walked up to them they froze and wore a look of terror. Both boys were larger then their mother but they cowered back as she started to shout at them. Yet, Lily knew it was very rare if ever that Molly Weasley hit her children, so it wasn't that they were terrified she would hit them.

"Of course it doesn't help when the father encourages them." Lily said with a look at Jame's.

He was sitting with Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Frank. They were all laughing together about something, not paying attention to the conversation anymore. Isabella was busy sipping her butterbeer and watching the children while Alice sat with a small smirk, listening to Lily and Molly talking about the boys. Alice rarely had problems with Neville and didn't expect to get any letters home about him.

"Well Arthur doesn't exactly encourage them but he doesn't say anything against it either. In fact, one time when we got a letter home about the twins in their first year, he was amazed they knew so much. He thought it was funny that they had caught the caretaker's cat and put a spell on her so that she would insult Mr. Filch when she meowed. That's very advanced for first years. He thought it was funny and when I told the boys it was wrong when they came home he asked them how they did it."

"I wouldn't think your boys were innocent." Sirius suddenly said talking to Molly and Alice. "I bet that Neville and Ron were with Harry and they were all under the Cloak, then when Snape realized someone was there, Harry took the blame."

"He'd know that Snivellus would confiscate the Cloak." James added with a nod.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Frank said. "Neville's a good boy but he has done some stuff with Harry that he shouldn't have. He's known these two," He pointed at James and Sirius. "His whole life. I wouldn't be surprised if he has picked up tricks along the way."

"Innocent until proven guilty though." Alice said with a smile. "He's always been the one to talk everyone out of pranks too, you know."

"Reminds me of you." Sirius said to Remus. "James and I would want to prank Snivellus but Lupin here would talk us out of it. He was the one who always made sure we didn't go too far."

"Next Generation of Marauder's, without the Animagi of course." James said. "Too bad you don't have a son Harry's age too."

"Well Alphard and Carol will be going together. I'm sure they can get into mischief together." Sirius said. "And Rufus will be going with Jayden. I'm sure they can all keep the tradition going."

"I can't see Caroline getting into mischief." Lily said. "She is too serious and she doesn't even get along with Alphard."

"You and James didn't like each other until seventh year." Sirius said with a grin. "I'm sure the two of them will get over it. Perhap's we'll have little Potter and Black grandchildren running around."

"They are nine years old and you are setting them up already?" Lily asked with a grin, thinking it would be cute if their children _did_ get together.

"Or course I am, Lily Flower. It'd be interesting don't you think? Could you imagine what my mother would think if she were alive? Although I'm sure she is already spinning in her grave for me marrying Isabella. She never liked the Potters though. A Potter and Black wedding would be the best thing I think."

Sirius was the only one who ever called her Lily Flower. He had started calling her that back in school to annoy her before they all became friends, but once she and James started dating he gave it to her out of respect.

"We all have nick names." He had said with a smile after she had asked him why he insisted calling her that after a few months of her and James dating. "And I think Flower suits you well, just like our nick names suit us."

And so he continued to call her that and it stuck. She glanced at the children who were all playing wizards tag and thought about Alphard and Carol getting together. It seemed cute but silly to think of children their age getting married when they were adults. Carol and Alphard also did not like one another, James and Sirius often had to break up fights between the two of them. Carol thought Alphard was an annoying git while Alphard thought Carol was a stuck-up priss.

As for Rufus and Jayden, she could see them getting into mischief together. The two boys were a cross between the Weasley twins and Harry, Neville and Ron because they enjoyed pulling pranks but also wanted to follow in their father's footsteps and Harry's. She expected to get a lot of letters about the two boys when they finally went to school. She hoped Harry, who would be in his fifth year by that time would be a good influence on them at school. She had high hopes that her oldest son would be a prefect. Of course he would have to smarten up and stop giving reason for Snape to give him detentions.

"So are we going to let it be open invitation this year?" Isabella asked interrupting Lily's thoughts. They were talking about the Halloween party again. "Because I don't think we should let the Malfoy's come for it this year. Not after all the trouble their son has been giving the boys at school."

"As much as I can't stand the Malfoy's I don't really want to turn anyone away. Fudge is going to be coming and it wouldn't look good to the Minister for Magic if I turn people away. The Malfoy's have big influence at the Ministry. We can't really use the excuse that our son's don't get a long." James answered with a sigh.

"Well everyone knows that your families haven't gotten along for years." Frank said. "And he is only a big influence because he always bribes the Ministry."

"I know," James said. "But I want to look good for the Ministry. I disagree with most of what they say but I am thinking about the kids. I don't want a bad reputation there. I need to keep a roof over my family's heads and food in their stomach's."

Lily knew exactly what his thoughts of the Ministry were and she was sure if it weren't for the children he would speak his mind. She remembered back when James didn't care what others thought and would say exactly what had to be said. Now, out of guilt and maturity James only did what was best for the family, even if it went against everything he believed in. James glanced at Lily and they both looked at each other guiltily because they had a secret they would never tell anyone, something they had done years ago when she was pregnant with Lucy. She and James, who had money but would struggle with a fourth child had made sure all four of the kids would never know poverty. James worked hard at the Ministry as an Auror just to have money and the Manor.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

Lily looked up to see Carol running up onto the deck gripping Lucy's hand. The rest of the children weren't far behind them, for a moment Lily feared something was wrong until she saw the excited look on their faces as they hurried to the patio table, all yelling at the same time.

"What is it?" Lily asked raising her hands for them all to be silent.

"Lucy finally did magic!" Carol yelled excitedly. "She isn't a Squib!"

"She saved me!" Rufus yelled too.

"She can do magic!" Jayden shouted.

The children all started shouting excitedly all at once again. She figured her own children were the most excited about this because they knew their sister wasn't feeling well. She had walked in on Jayden and Carol whispering that maybe a Squib meant being sick so they couldn't do magic. So she had to explain exactly what a Squib was and why she and James sometimes talked about Lucy being one.

"Silencio!" James shouted pointing his wand at the children as they got too loud. "That's better."

He took the spell off as they started to protest by stomping their feet, waving their arms or jumping up and down. They all glared at them, their excitement gone now. Little Ginny looked the most indignant since she hadn't even been shouting with the other children. James often used the spell on them if they got too loud and they couldn't stand it. Carol usually was the angriest.

"Hey!" James exclaimed with a grin. "Having that many shrill voices going at once can make a person deaf."

"Our voices are _not_ shrill." Lucy protested.

"Tell us what happened Caroline." Lily said.

"Well we were playing tag and then Rufus climbed the tree so that I couldn't catch him and he started to fall. We were all scared of course, except Lucy. She put her hands up in the air and looked very serious and he started to slow down. He didn't hurt himself at all." Carol answered still not being happy at being silenced. "She did magic for the first time finally!"

Lily was glad but also disappointed. Seeing her children do magic for the first time was something she had wanted to see and she had for the other three. Every parent looked forwards to seeing their children crawl for the first, take their first steps and say their first word. In the magical community, they looked forward to seeing their child do magic the most. Lucy was her youngest child, she had the opportunity one more time and had missed it because they hadn't been paying attention to the children. Rufus, who Remus was scolding now, shouldn't have even been climbing the tree.

"Not the first time." Lucy said starting to shake her head. "I have for a while. Watch."

And they watched in amazement as she held out her hand and the glass of juice she had left sitting on the table, so she could play rose in the air and fly straight into her hand. _Why Lucy is just like I was_! Lily thought excitedly. When she was younger, she could do magic really well and enjoyed showing it to Petunia. Petunia couldn't stand it when she did it. Lucy, however was doing it at a much younger age then Lily had. Her earliest magic was at the age of two from what her parents had said but at the age of seven she had been able to control it. Lucy had only turned five in August.

"That child is going to be very powerful." Frank said staring at her. "I told you not to worry she was a Squib. Neville hadn't done magic until he was eight, remember?"

"How long have you been doing magic?" Lily asked Lucy who shrugged.

"I don't know. A long time now. I wanted to surprise you mummy." She answered.

"Well you most certainly did." Lily said getting up to hug her tightly.

James picked Lucy up next and shouted it was time for a celebration. Sirius shouted about fire whiskey while Isabella rolled her eyes and grinned at Lily. Sirius was always looking for an opportunity to drink fire whiskey. Lily however ran inside to write a quick letter to Harry about it. She was so excited and believed that maybe her little girl was finally feeling better at last.

-

After they found out Lucy could do magic, she was often found using it. Lily wondered at first if she shouldn't let her do so much but they weren't around muggles and Lucy knew better then to use it in front of muggles, all the children did. James had told her it was fine and to let her do it so she could have better control of a wand when she finally got one. The Ministry wouldn't be able to detect it so Lily let her do it. Carol seemed to be very jealous of this and the excitement that Lucy could do magic had worn off for her. Jayden, meanwhile used it to his advantage. He would get Lucy to summon things for him, including his broom stick that James had taken away after he had flown up too high with it and hadn't listened to Lily to come back down. James who didn't like to discipline Lucy let Lily scold her for doing it while he put charms on the broom stick to prevent any of them from getting it.

"It's not fair," Carol protested to Lily angrily. "I can only do magic if I'm angry or sad. I can't control it the way Lucy can and she is younger. Help me learn mum."

"It just takes determination. It will be the same when you go to school sweety. You have to concentrate on what you want to do." Lily told her. "And it's only two years before you go and learn with a wand."

"But I want to do it now!" Carol said stomping her foot. "Everything good happens to everyone else, especially Lucy because she is the youngest so she is spoiled. Harry gets to go to school. He gets daddy's Cloak! He has friends. He gets to do _everything_! Jayden is really good at flying and at Quidditch and he is younger then I am! You always read bedtime stories to him but you stopped reading to me years ago. Daddy is always bringing him and Harry Quidditch toys. Jayden always gets to go to friends houses. He is good at pulling pranks like Fred and George. Daddy likes that he pulls pranks. And now Lucy gets to do all this magic. She is always sick so she is always getting attention. She is just a whiner. It's not fair!"

Lil stared at her oldest daughter in shock not sure what to say to that. She always asked Carol every single night if she wanted a bedtime story but she refused every time. As for Harry going to school and having friends that couldn't exactly be stopped. He was eleven years old now. He had to go to school. She, Alice and Molly had wanted their boys to be friends before Hogwarts. Molly and Lily had thought Ginny and Carol would be friends as well.

Jayden had been practicing Quidditch ever since he was old enough to fly on a toy broom stick. He had the Marauders and Harry and the Weasley brothers to help him out. Jayden had also been copying Fred and George for three years now. He had been copying Harry and James since he was two years old. It was avoidable that he would grow up to be a good prankster. Lily sometimes worried about it, but she wanted her children to grow up and be themselves. If this was who Jayden was, she didn't want to stop him. She only did if he went to far which was rare because he didn't want to hurt anyone.

As for Lucy being powerful with her magic, well there was nothing they could do about it. Lily agreed with James, if she could control her powers now there was no telling what she could do with a wand. The little girl was already a very smart little girl and if her sickness didn't get in the way too much, she would likely grow up to be a very powerful witch. She would likely be a Ravenclaw if she kept it up. What angered Lily the most about what her daughter was upset about was Lucy's sickness. How could she be angry at Lucy for being sick?

Lily and Carol stared at each other. Carol hadn't lost her defiant look and Lily wondered if she and James weren't paying enough attention to her. She thought they had been. Didn't they always do the mother daughter Hogsmeade trips with just the two of them? Didn't she always have long talks with Carol about growing up and going to Hogwarts? Hadn't Lily told her that someday she would be interested in boys and she would be there to help her out when she was old enough? Didn't James bring home every book that she asked for? Evey toy?

"You didn't mean that about Lucy's illness." Lily finally said in a shaky voice trying to hold back from yelling. "She can't help that."

"You can't tell me how to think." Carol said in a defiant voice. "Sometimes I think she does it on purpose. Why else can't the Healers find out what's wrong with her. She likes everyone to worry about her I think."

But by the tone of her voice she knew Carol didn't mean that. She turned away and left the room leaving Lily to stare after her. She would have to talk to Molly. She had years of experience with children. She might know what to do in this situation because she had no idea. She had thought she was giving all her children equal attention but her oldest daughter was obviously feeling left out. She sat down in a chair and stared into the distance wondering what to do.

Not even five minutes later, Carol came back to apologize without looking at her. She stared at her feet.

"I'm sorry mummy. I didn't mean what I said about Lucy being sick. I know she doesn't do it on purpose. I worry about her _all_ the time so I don't know why I said that. I was just feeling angry."

"Do we not give you enough attention?" Lily asked lifting Carol onto her lap, something she hadn't done for over a year since Carol usually protested. "And as for friends, you have Ginny and Alphard. And the rest of the children look up to you a lot now with Harry gone."

"It's not you or dad. Harry never had time for me because he was always with Neville or Ron. If he wasn't with them, he was always teaching Jayden Quidditch or reading to Lucy. When we were younger, he always played with _me_, but then he met Ron and didn't play with me at all. He just talked to me sometimes. Now he is at school and I never get to see him and he never writes to me. I've written him two letters already and he hasn't written back.

"Jayden never wants me around. Every time I try to spend time with him he goes and plays Quidditch when he knows I don't like it much. I only play it with the other kids because they like it.

Lucy never does anything with me. You and Harry are the ones who get her to eat, no one else really can. She always wants to play with Jayden and he lets her. If he is flying and she tells him she wants to play, he'll stop what he is doing to play with her, but not me. When I try and play with her, she gets bored.

"I don't like Alphard because he is an obnoxious git. He thinks he is good at _everything_ and he is a show off. I bet he'll show off so much when we go to Hogwarts. I bet he won't even talk to me when we do go either. And I can't stand Ginny either. She is obsessed with Quidditch. She is always trying to show off for everyone too. I think sometimes she likes Harry. She talks to him more than me and we are supposed to be _best_ friends." Carol said all this staring down at her hands. "I bet she'll ignore me when I come to Hogwarts because she'll have her own friends and I'll just be a ickle firstie to her and Harry. That's what the twins kept calling the boys all summer."

So she _did_ feel left out but it wasn't their fault. Lily was glad about that since she had always sworn that her children would never feel neglected. Harry, Jayden and Lucy couldn't know they were hurting her feelings either or else they would spend more time with her. Ginny cared a lot about Carol, Molly was always telling her that Ginny wanted to play with Carol. Harry growing apart from his sister was expected as he grew up and met new friends but she was surprised that Harry didn't write back to her. They had been very close when they were little kids.

"Well saying awful things like you just did isn't good either. I know you didn't mean what you said about Lucy but do you know she feels guilty about it? She is always telling me that she doesn't like being a _burden_ on your father and me. How a five-year-old even knows that word is beyond me." Lily answered. "And I'm sure if you told your brothers and Ginny-"

"Mum!" Jayden said running into the living-room looking terrified. "Something is wrong with Lucy. She was doing magic and then she started to throw-up really really bad! Then she laid down and told me to get you. She said- she said that her tummy hurts a lot and she is scared." He paused and gave a loud sniff. "Mum, she is _never_ scared when she gets sick."

Lily put Carol on the floor and hurried after Jayden up to the toy room where Lucy was laying on the ground looking very pale and crying. It was rare that Lucy ever cried when she felt sick. Lily picked up Lucy from the ground and pulled her wand out from her pocket. James was abroad for a couple days so she summoned Molly with her Patronus to come. Carol was leaning against the wall sobbing and Lily knew it was because of what she had said earlier.

"Caroline don't, please." Lily said. "It's OK. I know what you are thinking and you don't need to feel that way, OK?"

Jayden not understanding what she was talking about looked at his older sister with a worried look on his face. He walked over to her and took her hand and said. "Remember what Mum always tells us? We have to be brave for Lucy. Be brave. It's OK. Lucy is OK."

Lily hoped that was enough proof for her daughter to realize that her brother did indeed care how she felt, but she didn't have time to worry at the moment. Molly was hurrying into the toy room moments later with Ginny clinging onto her hand. Lily gave her quick instructions before apparating to St. Mungo's. She had hoped this would be the last of the visits there but apparently not.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. It was hard writing this chapter because I wanted to wait until Harry came home for Christmas to show that Lucy can so magic and that she's actually a very powerful little girl and will be very powerful when she goes to Hogwarts but decided to show it a bit earlier. And yes, she does go to Hogwarts despite the fact she is sick, and don't worry I'm trying not to turn her into a Mary-Sue, she will not be the one who defeats Voldy even though she is powerful, she'll still be school-aged when he comes out. She just happens to be powerful that's all. Carol was supposed to show her jealously of her siblings earlier but I accidentally left that out so I decided to have it when Lucy shows them they can do magic. Oh and someone asked, Carol's full name is Caroline but they call her Carol for short. That's why it's sometimes Carol or Caroline.

Time is going to go by a lot quicker and probably in the next four to five chapters Harry will be done his first year. The chapters will be longer so I can cover everything between now and the end of the year in five chapters. I am currently looking for a beta reader to fix the grammar and punctuation errors the word program doesn't pick up.

Oh and Jayden's birthday is in December so he is actually seven turning eight so that's how he and Rufus will be going to Hogwarts together. I have that in my notes but I didn't put that in the story when I was writing it so I'll have to fix that.

Please review.

I've made a new C2 so check it out. If you have stories you think I should check out and added let me know in the forum. It's stories I recommend people read because I think they are really good. It doesn't matter what era it's from or if it's AU or what ship it is. If it's good then it's there. There are a lot there and I know I've read more that I'd like to add but I have to find them.


	9. Chapter eight Year 1

"How is she doing?" Molly asked.

It was later in the evening. Lily had come home with Lucy and put her to bed. It wasn't anything serious. The little girl had just overdone it with magic. The Healers told her that she should continue to do her magic now more than ever but she had to take even more Potion's. The Potion's helped her so that if she did magic a lot, she wouldn't feel sick. They wanted her to keep working at her magic so that when she did go to Hogwart's she wouldn't get sick from doing it.

"Could this be the reason why she has been getting sick then?" Lily asked the Healers after they worked on Lucy.

"The reason she has been getting sick yes, but we still don't know _why_. You have been bringing her in regularly since March, so I'm guessing that's when she discovered her magical powers. She has been overworking herself. The thing is, she is very healthy. We have done test after test, there is nothing wrong with her magic, what she has is not life-threatening so I can't figure out _why_ she get's sick when she does magic. We've had cases like this before but all we had to do was a simple test and we knew why right away." One had said.

Lily now explained this all to Molly. She had been at St. Mungo's for a long time and it was now late. The children were all in bed, including Ginny who had decided to stay over for the night to keep Caroline company. Lily wondered if Caroline had talked to Ginny about how she was feeling and hoped her daughter still didn't feel like it was her fault Lucy had to go to the hospital.

"I think you should talk to Dumbledore." Molly said after Lily told her everything. "Maybe he will know. There should be no reason why the Healer's can't find why her magic is causing her so much problems."

Lily had wondered the same thing for a while. Dumbledore always seemed to know and perhaps he would be able to figure it out. She would have to talk to James first before deciding to go and talk to Dumbledore. She knew she had to write a letter to Harry about it still. She had promised him that she would tell him if Lucy was still having problems. So after the two women talked for another half-hour, Molly went home and Lily went up to write a letter.

--

Harry wasn't sure what the password to the Gargoyle was for Dumbledore's office so he stood outside of it, hoping someone would come and help him out. His mother had sent him a letter telling him that Lucy had been sick once again and it was because she was doing magic. She couldn't tell him why performing magic was making his sister sick. He had gotten the letter at breakfast that morning. After classes, he decided to go talk to Dumbledore who had wanted to know updates on Lucy.

Hermione who was very smart couldn't figure out why it was causing her problems.

"Of course I've never even heard of that. I'll have to look it up. I'll go to the library later tonight to see. I don't know much about wizard sickness you see." She had said.

"You don't know something?" Ron asked laughing.

"Shut up." She had said glaring at him. "I'm muggle-born remember? Anyway, don't you know anything about magical illnesses?"

"None like that." Ron said and Neville shook his head. "I guess you'll see tonight in the library though."

"Well aren't you two coming with me? Harry is going to talk to Dumbledore so I thought you'd come with me." Hermione had said.

"No." Ron said, he liked to avoid the library as much as possible.

Hermione had looked disappointed and had looked over at Tiffany with sadness. Usually Tiffany accompanied her to the library but ever since her betrayal they had ignored her and she ignored them. Harry had no reason to ever talk to the girl again. He hoped Hermione was finding something out because it didn't look as though he would get to Dumbledore's office that night. As he turned away in frustration, Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared from behind the Gargoyle.

"What are you doing Potter?" She asked.

"I wanted a word with Professor Dumbledore." He said, "But I didn't know the password."

"He isn't busy at the moment, but make it quick Potter. I don't want you caught out in the corridor after curfew any more." She said.

Harry nodded and hurried onto the revolving staircase. McGonagall had been watching him a lot more closely ever since he had been caught out at night. He didn't want to give her a reason to suspect him. He, Neville and Ron had decided their next goal was to get into the Hufflepuff Common Room to see what it looked like and then find out where the rest of the Common Room's were. Harry had a feeling that the Slytherin Common Room was down in the dungeon's because he noticed the Slytherin's came up from there a lot. They had decided to find out where the secret passages were while looking for the Common Room's.

When the revolving stairs stopped, he knocked on the closed door. A few moments later, Professor Dumbledore appeared smiling.

"Ah, Harry, come on in." He said. "What do I owe pleasure for this meeting?"

Harry followed him into the office and looked around at everything that was around the office. His Headmaster certainly had a strange taste for magical items. A lot of them were neat though. He noticed a large beautiful red and gold bird in the office sitting on a perch this time. He knew it was a Phoenix. He had seen pictures of them. He had never thought he would see a real one though, they were rare. He stared in amazement at it as he took a seat in front of the desk. Professor Dumbledore took his seat and glanced at the bird.

"I see you've noticed Fawkes, my Phoenix." He said with twinkle in his eyes. "I'm sure you know the magical properties these great birds carry."

"Er- no, I've only see pictures of them." Harry said, "Uncle Remus has a book that has pictures of them, sir. I only know they are rare."

"Well, Phoenix tears have special healing powers." Professor Dumbledore answered. "And they never die. Once they get older, they burst into flame and are reborn from the ashes."

Harry was interested when Dumbledore mentioned about how the tears have healing powers. Perhaps the tears of a Phoenix could heal Lucy somehow. Harry began telling Professor Dumbledore about the latest letter he had received from his mother that morning.

"Do _you_ know why she could be sick? Mum says there isn't anything wrong with her magic and she is very healthy. So why should she be getting sick if there isn't anything wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"I have an idea." Professor Dumbledore said looking at Harry closely. "I'll have to talk to your parents about it. They'll have to understand just why this is happening and how to stop it before it get's worse."

"How can it get worse though? They said there isn't anything wrong with her." Harry asked, "How come the Healer's can't see it then?"

Professor Dumbledore didn't answer for a moment. He was examining his hands and Harry wondered if he was always this calm. Harry couldn't help but like him, he didn't think there was anyone who didn't like Dumbledore. He didn't ever seem to get upset or even be worried. This was also only his second real meeting with Professor Dumbledore. He had to wonder how he came to be Headmaster since it didn't seem as though he would want to punish students.

"Sometimes, when a witch or wizard performs magic, it leaves a mark that others can't see. It is sometimes something that is hard to find." Professor Dumbledore said. "I think I know what it is, however I must discuss it with your parents first. It will be up to them to tell you what the reason is."

"Are you saying it's my parent's faults that Lucy is sick?" Harry asked. "Did they do something to her that-"

"You misunderstood me, Harry. Your parents did not do anything purposely to Lucy." He answered. "But I insist on talking to your parents first about it."

-

Lily and James had just put all the children to bed and were thinking of having a drink before going to bed themselves there was a knock on the door. They heard Lula scurrying to answer the door. Lily wondered who it could be when it was after nine at night. None of their friends visited after nine on week days any more unless it was important. They used to in the early days but after they all had children, they kept their visits on Weekends or before eight on weekdays instead.

Lula was escorting Albus Dumbledore into the foyer as Lily and James hurried to see who it was. Lily didn't understand why he could be visiting and her first thoughts went to Harry. Had he done something wrong? Was Harry hurt? Albus used to visit a lot years ago but now it was strange when the Wizarding world was back to normal . . . unless there was word on You-Know-Who. What if he had found a way to come back? They did of course have their frequent other visits away from the Manor, but that was it.

"Hello." He said pleasantly.

James shook his hand and led him to the sitting room while Lily instructed Lula to bring them drinks. He looked really calm down, so it couldn't be too bad. She hurried into the sitting room to sit with James. Dumbledore was talking about the size of the house. He hadn't really seen it before since when he used to visit they had lived in Godric's Hallow. They hadn't moved to the Manor until shortly after Lily became pregnant with Lucy. He had been to Potter Manor once before though she believed.

"It's changed a lot since your parents lived here." He was saying and Lily decided she was wrong, she had forgotten that it had been in James' family for decades.

They had thought that they wouldn't get it though since the Ministry wanted a large sum for it that James hadn't been able to buy it until Lucy came along. She had forgotten the reason they weren't able to have it in the first place, but it was because of something James' father had done before he'd died giving the Ministry every right to the house. James had been upset at the fact they almost lost his childhood home to strangers, the house that Potter's had only ever lived in.

"Well Lily's done a good job on it." James said as Lula gave them all a drink of Mead. "And with four children running around, some stuff had to be moved to safer area's."

"Harry hasn't been causing problems has he?" Lily asked.

"No no. Since his nightly adventure he hasn't been up to any mischief. I can't say for how long he'll stay out of it though." Professor Dumbledore answered smiling. "However, I am here because Harry has been confiding in me about your youngest daughters health."

"Oh." Lily said shocked and relieved at the same time.

Professor Dumbledore had to know what was wrong with her then or else he wouldn't be there. He was watching them now with a different expression on his face. It wasn't angry but it wasn't pleasant, all relieved feelings left Lily quickly.

"Years ago, almost six years ago I asked you to do me a favor. An old friend of mine, Nicolas Flamel asked me to hold on to something for him. However, I thought it would be best to have someone less suspicious look after it, a family I trusted." Dumbledore said slowly. "I came to you two to hold on to it for me. I had thought you two could resist the temptation after all you had been through. I am of course talking about the Philosopher's Stone. I had hope's you would hold on to it but not use it."

Lily looked away. She wasn't sure how he had found out or what this had to do with Lucy but she had been feeling guilty about it ever since they had used it years ago when she was pregnant with Lucy. James wanted the Manor but the fortune his parents had left him after they had died wasn't enough. He had also used a great deal of it for Auror training and on the children as it was. When she found out, she was pregnant with Lucy they knew they would have to move to a bigger home. It was crowded and soon with four children under the age of eight, it would be enough to drive anyone mad. So they used the Stone to make some more gold, just enough to get the Manor. They hadn't used it since.

James was staring down at his hands. His face was red. She knew he hadn't wanted to use it but he had said they would find away to pay back Flamel and Dumbledore for using it. He wasn't sure how since he hadn't exactly taken money away from them and they had hoped to figure out away. Dumbledore of course had met with them secretly over the years to get the Stone for Flamel so he could make more Elixir of Life but it was always returned to them. Dumbledore hadn't known they had used it at one point.

"I always wondered how you acquired this Manor when the Ministry had a hold of it the day your father died, thirteen years ago. The last I had heard, another family was about to buy it. They had been offered it from the Ministry when Harold Potter had died when he couldn't produce enough money to hand it to you." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I didn't want strangers living in it." James said. "We would have lost it if something had happened to us when we were in hiding, if we had died, Harry would not have been able to live here, we would have lost it completely. I wanted something to give to Harry and after Voldemort was gone I worked hard on getting it back. I wanted my children and their children to grow up here. It's a Potter family house."

"What we do at moments of desperation." Professor Dumbledore continued. "However, I was a good friend of Harold Potter. I would have helped you out to get this Manor if you wanted it. You did not need to use the Philosopher's Stone to get enough gold for this place. The guilt you have had using the Stone, is affecting your youngest daughter."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked shocked. "Can she pick it up somehow?"

"She picked it up when you were pregnant with her." Professor Dumbledore answered. "You used it then and felt extreme guilt for it. Lucy picked it up and still has it in her today. That is why when she performs magic she feels ill. Your stress and guilt have affected her in such away that when she performs magic it is too much for her. She is already overwhelmed from stress and guilt."

No one said anything for a moment. Lily looked upwards to the ceiling where the children were all sleeping on the second floor. It wasn't worth getting the Manor if it was going to make her children suffer from it. They had only wanted a large enough home to support six people. Lily and James had also reasoned that there was a chance they could have more children. They had decided three was enough after Jayden but then Lucy came as well. The same could happen again. They cared about the Weasley's a lot (though they didn't know them as well back when they first got the Manor) but they didn't want to live like them. At the time all nine of them were living under the roof of the Burrow and if it weren't held together by magic, the house would have fallen apart years ago.

"What can we do to stop it then?" James asked. "If we have to move out of the Manor," he said this in a sad voice, "Then we will for Lucy's health."

"My dear man, what's done is done. Moving or repaying what you used wouldn't make your daughter well." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"So what do we do then?" Lily asked. "I don't want her to suffer. If we had known that's what it would do we wouldn't have bothered."

"You have just done so." Professor Dumbledore answered, all pleasantness back now.

"What?" James asked, face still red.

"You confessed. Your daughter will not get any worse now because _you_ Lily will not have to feel hidden guilt any more for me or Flamel. Your daughter will not continue to pick it up from you. However, as I said, what's done is done. Lucy will still have the damage that's already been done to her. But if she continues to take the Potion's the Healers have given her and you feel no guilt for it, she will not get sick any more when she does magic. When she comes to Hogwarts in six years, we'll have Madame Promfrey check her weekly to make sure she isn't stressed and you'd do best to have a Healer check her at least monthly." He answered.

"Will she be able to stop taking the Potion's soon?" James asked looking a bit better.

"Oh no, she'll be taking them for the rest of her life. As I said, the damage is done."

--

"What will you be getting in Hogsmeade?" Fred asked as they sat with Harry, Ron and Neville at a table in the Common Room.

"Oh wait, you won't be going." George said with a grin,

"Right, because they are only ickle firsties." Fred added.

George reached over to give Ron a nougie who slapped his hand away and glared at his twin brothers. For the past few weeks the twins were enjoying the fact that they were going to the Hogsmeade and Ron wasn't. Hogsmeade was the Wizarding Village near the school. Third years and above were allowed to go on certain weekends. There was one coming up for Halloween. Harry had been to Hogsmeade when he was really young but he really wanted to go now with his friends. He really couldn't remember when he went before.

"Sod off." Ron said angrily.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Fred asked. "You could always just sneak in you know."

And with that they got up and left. The boys stared at each other, it was true. They could always sneak in. They had the Invisibility Cloak, who could stop them? Of course they would have to do a lot of planning before then. Harry was all for sneaking in now that he knew Dumbledore had talked to his parents and that Lucy was going to be OK. His mother had sent him a letter explaining that she would tell him everything at Christmas and that Lucy was going to be OK from now on.

"Should we?" Neville asked. "What if we are caught?"

"We can go under the Invisibility Cloak so Filch doesn't see us leave." Harry said.

"But what about when we get there?" Ron asked. "Someone is bound to notice three first years."

"The older students won't care." A voice from behind them said. "And if they do, all three of you don't have to appear. In one store just take it in turns. Two people under the Cloak, while one buys what you want."

The boys turned to see who was talking to them. Ron scowled when he saw whom it was and Neville looked at his feet. Tiffany was grinning at them, she had her long black hair in pigtails and her eyes which were very blue had a look of mischief to them. Harry felt anger go through him as he stared back at her. They wouldn't be able to go now, not with her around. She would only rat them out again.

"Go away." Ron finally said. "Or are you trying to find another way to sell us out?"

"No. I didn't_ plan_ to tell on you. I told you, I did it because it wasn't fair that you didn't want Hermione and me to go with you. We are interested in the short cuts in the school too, you know." Tiffany said sitting down no caring she wasn't invited to sit with them, even though it had been weeks since they had talked to her last.

"Oh like you care what Hermione wants." Neville said, "You let us believe that Hermione told on us. I would have forgiven you for telling on us, but what you did to Hermione was low."

"There probably isn't enough room under the Cloak for five people." Harry said. "So we couldn't have let you come. My father used to use the Cloak with four people and they had difficulty. That's still no reason to let us get caught and then sell out your best friend."

"I'm sorry, ok! Is that what you want me to say? I panicked! I had planned to admit it to you, that's why I waited up with Hermione so I could tell you that it served you right. However, when you came back you looked so angry. I had never thought I'd see you yell like that, Harry. I didn't want to lose any of you for my friends and I figured you'd forgive Hermione eventually, and the five of us would be friends again. I didn't know what else to do when you insulted Hermione, I sort of joined in and didn't think about it." Tiffany said, she looked defiant as she stared at the three boys.

"When you consider someone as a friend, you don't do what you did. Besides, I'm not sure Hermione will be as forgiving." Neville answered after a moment of silence.

"She has actually. I told her everything. She was reluctant of course, but I do feel bad. Listen. I've never had a friend before. And no I'm not telling you that so you can pity me. I am just telling you the simple truth. I haven't had a friend ever. I grew up in the middle of no where with my parents and bitter older sister. My parents were always too busy going to parties and ignoring me. My older sister went to Hogwarts and was a _Slytherin_-" She said Slytherin with distaste. "And hung out with the worst lot of them. She wanted to be an Auror I guess but her N.E.W.Ts weren't high enough and she had a bad record at school so she couldn't even get in the Ministry. So for the past two years she has been tormenting me to no end.

"I was glad to come to Hogwarts and meet some friends. I'm sorry I betrayed you three, I just want to be involved in whatever you do since you are my friends. Hermione didn't deserve what she got because she was my first friend and I shouldn't have done it. However, you three should not leave us out of things. _I _want to explore the castle at night and _I_ want to sneak into Hogsmeade too."

"The Cloak won't fit five people." Harry said, "It will be awkward to walk under and one of our feet could show. I'm guessing it will be obvious when Filch catches pairs of feet walking around with no body."

"Hermione doesn't want to join in on our exploring." Tiffany said.

"Who says we've forgiven you?" Ron asked.

"Well I can only say sorry so many times." Tiffany answered.

"Look," Harry said. "It's awkward walking with a lot of people under the Cloak. What we plan to do the next few weeks under the Cloak will be hard enough with three people. And it will be hard to sneak around stores in Hogsmeade with four people."

"So I won't go." Tiffany answered. "I'll go with you when you are done trying to sneak in the Common Rooms. But I can give you some information about the Slytherin Common Room. It's somewhere in the Dungeons . . . I'm not sure where and it can be found behind a stone wall. The passwords are usually something to do with Slytherin house. It's been Pureblood a lot. I'd try that one out. It can also be associated with the Dark Arts too though. It's nothing too crude of course because Professor Dumbledore wouldn't approve."

"How did you know we were sneaking in the Common Rooms?" Ron demanded.

"Maybe you should lower your voices a bit when you discuss it. I usually sit near you four and I've heard you talk about it." Tiffany said. "Not eavesdropping if that's what you think, just hoping you'll notice me so I could apologize."

"How do you so much about Slytherin house?" Harry asked feeling suspicious. He would always feel suspicious toward her.

After what Pettigrew had done to his family (even if he had stood up to Voldemort in the end) he had learned to be suspicious toward people. It had been Hermione, the wrong person he had been suspicious toward but now after what Tiffany had done he would always feel wary around her and he didn't know if he could trust her again. But, he would give her a second chance. If she did something else though, she'd be gone.

"You listen well _don't_ you?" Tiffany asked rolling her eyes. "I _told_ you. My sister was in Slytherin. You don't always have to be suspicious of me you know. That's how I know. I haven't been talking to any other Slytherin and even if I had been, it wouldn't mean anything. Not all Slytherin's are bad."

Ron let out a snort when she said that but she ignored him. Hermione joined them moments later carrying a stack of books that she dropped onto the table. She greeted Tiffany in a friendly way before reaching out and grabbing a book from the top of the stack. She handed it to Harry.

"This book is all about magical illnesses." She told him. "I've been looking in the library still and found that book."

"What about the rest of these?" Ron asked picking one up.

"Oh, those just for me to read." Hermione answered with a shrug. "Those are all about the History of wizards in Britain."

"Don't you get enough from Binns?" Neville asked in shock.

Harry was interested in the book she had found for him though. He opened it up and began looking for something that could tell him about Lucy's illness. There had to be an illness in the book that would tell him it was hard for Healers to find. There was an illness that caused little children to break out into boils frequently unless they took a potion weekly. They would grow out of it when they were older, the reason was because their magic was trying to come out of them.

Some were even worse. He had never experienced any of the illnesses he was seeing in the book and he hoped he never would. He shut it deciding he would read more about it later.

"I couldn't find any with Lucy's exact symptoms." Hermione said as Harry put the book in his bag. "But I didn't read it all, some of them are really gruesome."

"Well thanks." Harry said.

---

Halloween came quickly. The boys had managed to get the password into the Hufflepuff Common Room after a month of trying. They would have managed earlier but they'd had trouble following the Hufflepuffs under the Cloak with the three of them. So Harry finally did it on his own one evening. He followed a group of sixth years to a large picture of food and people. A Hufflepuff had spoken the password and the picture opened up revealing a large hole behind it that went downward.

They could have guessed it easily. It was Loyalty. Ron had laughed when Harry told him about it. They knew they had to hurry and check it out since it was the end of the month. They decided to go the night before the Halloween feast, so it would be the upcoming Wednesday since the feast was on a Thursday. The Hogsmeade trip was on the Saturday before then.

The boys woke very early that Saturday before the others and hurried to the Common Room where older students were talking excitedly about the Hogsmeade trip. They hadn't told the girls when they were going so that Tiffany couldn't try and convince them to let her go with them. Ron still wasn't too keen on having her as a friend. Harry just hoped she wouldn't tell on them for this trip. Neville almost didn't want to go, but they decided if she told, they'd know for sure that they couldn't trust her.

They went to breakfast as normal, even though most Saturdays they weren't up early, the House tables barely had anyone sitting at them. Harry glanced toward the teachers table; hoping it didn't look suspicious that the three of them were there early. However, the teachers seemed to use Saturdays to sleep in or else they had already eaten because the Teachers table was almost empty.

Once they had finished eating, the boys hurried out to the Entrance Hall to see that no one was around yet. Not many students were up at the moment either. They slipped under the Cloak and hurried to the door to let themselves out. The grounds were hazy and there was some frost on the ground. They were careful to walk slowly anyway just so that if anyone was out they would see their feet in case the Cloak went up when they walked quickly.

Harry couldn't wait to go. He was surprised that Filch wasn't by the doors guarding it. He must not have thought students would sneak out, or maybe he didn't really care. Either way, they had gotten away with it so far. When they got closer to the gates and Harry hoped they weren't locked. On close inspection they saw that they weren't. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Harry pushed his way through the gates with the other two tagging along.

"I keep thinking an alarm is going to go off." Neville muttered as they shut the gates behind them.

"It does seem too easy." Ron said, "Maybe Tiffany will rat us out then. I dunno why you two trust her."

"I don't." Harry said thinking it was ok to speak freely now that they were in Hogsmeade. "I just decided to give her another chance."

"Me too." Neville said. "Imagine having a sister for a Slytherin. She never told me that before. She had told me she had an older sister out of Hogwarts but nothing else."

"I'd be ashamed too." Ron said. "I'm glad none of my brothers ended up in Slytherin. And I know it's not possible for Ginny to ever end up in Slytherin."

"Mine won't be either. They'll be Gryffindor too." Harry said. "Now where should we go?"

"I don't know. No one is even here yet." Neville said.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks." Harry said. "It's early still and we'll finally be allowed to drink butterbeer."

"It's early and you want to drink?" Neville asked Harry as they made their way down High street.

"It's Butterbeer. It isn't strong at all. I've tried it before, my dad gave it to me. Mum just doesn't want me drinking it yet. It's very good." Harry answered.

After pulling off the Cloak they hurried down the street to where the Three Broomsticks was and went inside. People inside were just eating breakfast. The boys went to some stools at the counter hoping no one else, particularly Percy Weasley would want something from there when they were. No one else would care. They probably wouldn't notice they were first years. Ron was so tall. He could pass off as a third year.

"Good morning boys." The lady said. "Hogsmeade weekend is it? I am Madame Rosmerta, what can I get you today?"

"Just Butterbeers." Ron answered.

She left the counter and returned with three Butterbeers. She was staring at the boys intently as she began to wipe the counter down and Harry felt nervous as he handed over some sickles.

"You are James Potter's boy aren't you?" She asked. "And you must be Frank's boy and another Weasley."

Harry nodded hoping she would not mention to his father, who went there regularly that Harry had been there. Hopefully if his father and his friends would want a drink they would go to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley for the next two years at least.

"But I thought you were much younger." She said. "James told me his oldest boy Harry, was starting his first year at Hogwarts . . . you three snuck in, didn't you?"

Harry nearly choked at the bluntness of the question. However, she didn't look stern. She was smiling at them. Neville's face was very pale now and Ron was staring at the counter, his ears were red. Even if Harry tried to lie, she would know it. They were giving it away at that moment by their guilty faces.

"Oh don't worry. I have students sneak into here all the time. I had a group of sixth years here a week ago long after curfew too, I bet. I won't tell your fathers. In fact, your father snuck in here earlier then you did, Harry. He, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and little Peter Pettigrew . . . bless that little boy. If someone had told me he'd be a hero someday I'd think they'd drank too much of my . . . well, anyway they were here second week of September." She said with a small chuckle and looked at Ron. "And I'm guessing you are the youngest Weasley boy. Well I've had all your brothers but Percy sneak into here. I daresay this will be the first time your twin brothers will be here when they are allowed. They came the first Hogsmeade trip as well. Percy mentioned last year that you were coming this year."

After she talked to them a bit more, she left. Harry felt relieved now. So she wasn't going to say anything and she had even caught his father here. He grinned as he took another sip of Butterbeer. She had probably kept a lot of secrets over the years. She must have been a lot older than she really looked and wasn't bad looking either. He blushed when he thought that, the only woman he had ever thought about looking pretty before was his mother. He looked at Neville and Ron quickly hoping they hadn't noticed he had just thought that.

He couldn't imagine his father his age sitting maybe in this very thought proud he had snuck into Hogsmeade. His father was just so . . . old now. Sure he had heard a lot of stories from his days at Hogwarts but it was hard to picture his father as a young teenager doing everything he said they had done. He could only picture his father as an adult doing it, not eleven.

"Fred told me she was nice." Ron finally said after some silence. "Shall we go after this? I don't want anyone else noticing us."

They went to a few other places under the Cloak but decided to go back to the school after the twins noticed Ron in Honeydukes, the candy shop. Ron had quickly bought their candies and they quickly left the shop. Harry wasn't sure if they would sneak in again, but was glad they did it anyway.

---

James stood at the door greeting guests as they entered Potter Manor. The party was already starting to get into full swing. Lily had spent the day with the kid's help decorating the ball room and sitting room in a Halloween theme. Those were the two rooms they always used and left the rest of the house off limits, unless it was good friends. The sitting room and the ball room were large enough though, that no one really needed to go into any other room.

"Hello, Potter."

The Malfoy's had arrived, for once they didn't have their little brat of a son with them. He was of course at Hogwarts with Harry. He hoped the boy hadn't been given his son any more problems. James gave Lucius Malfoy a strained smile and welcomed them in. Narcissa Malfoy didn't say a word to him, her nose was up in the air as if she were too good to speak to James and Lily. _Yet, she is at a party that I'm hosting. _James thought bitterly as they passed through.

The children were standing next to them greeting the guests with them, but Jayden was growing restless. Lily had always said it was proper for them to greet the guests with them. This was the only night that the children didn't have to go to bed early. It would be too loud for them to even get any sleep. When it got late however, all the children that the guests brought went into a different room off from the sitting room. Where they could still play together or if they were tired they could sleep.

Molly and Arthur arrived next with Ginny. They seemed very enthusiastic and talked with James and Lily for a bit while Ginny hurried straight over to Carol to talk to her. The two girls had gotten close ever since Carol had decided to tell Ginny how she felt. Once a lot of the guests were there and the party was in full swing, James and Lily left Lula to greet the guests. The children, glad to be able to go took off quickly. Lily grabbed Lucy's arm as she went by.

"Don't over do it with your magic tonight, ok?" She said.

"Mummy!" Lucy said in a long whining voice. "You just gave me the Potions. I am fine."

She took off leaving James and Lily to stare after her. Sirius and Isabella had arrived early so they had the music on already. Lily and James hurried over to them to watch the guests all dance together or talk in groups. Lucius Malfoy was already talking to Fudge, the Minister for Magic. No doubt he was going to bribe the Ministry once again. The man had way too many connections in James' opinion.

"Snivellus." Sirius suddenly said. "What is he doing here? He should be at Hogwarts, shouldn't he?"

"Teachers don't have to stay on weekends unless they have to patrol the corridors." Remus answered. "It's Saturday, so I guess some who have families go home."

"You didn't invite him did you?" Isabella asked Lily suspiciously.

"No, I haven't spoken to him since we told him to leave Harry alone." She said. "But he must know about the Potter parties. He could have also overheard Harry talking about it. It's open invitation remember? Anyone can come."

"Hope he isn't planning to do something." James said bitterly. "I really don't want him here."

"Well, you let the Malfoy's come." Remus answered, "We'll just have to watch him."

Little children could be seen running around screaming for joy. James had hired more House Elves for the event to give people drinks. They hadn't had much money five years ago, but they now had a lot thanks to James work and the small fortune they'd already had. They could afford to waste money now, almost like Lucius Malfoy, except James didn't like to bribe.

Alice and Frank met up with Lily sometime later in the evening when people had been drinking a lot and some were already drunk. She could see Lucius Malfoy already swaying on the spot as he spoke to a group of men, and she thought she spotted Crabbe and Goyle in the crowd. They were likely the ex-Death Eater group and Lily hoped they wouldn't cause any trouble.

"You're late!" She shouted over the loud crowd and music.

"We were at Frank's mothers!" Alice yelled back. "We had a cup of tea and had something to tell her."

"We have something to tell you too!" Frank yelled as well.

"What is it?" Lily asked beckoning for a nearby House-Elf to come over to give them drinks.

"Oh none for me thanks." Alice told the House-Elf as Frank took one. "I might as well tell you Lily, I was going to wait but I can't drank tonight. I'm pregnant!"

Lily felt excited and stunned. The Longbottoms had been trying for years after Neville to have another child but hadn't been successful. Lily had noticed Alice getting bigger over the past few months but hadn't said anything out of politeness. Secretly, she had thought that the other woman had gained weight, but this didn't seem to be the case. She felt guilty for thinking that now and congratulated Alice with enthusiasm. It was what she needed, she missed Neville so much now that he was in school.

Alice patted her stomach and smiled at Lily as they moved to tell Molly, who was trying to persuade all the children to go into the other room now that the adults had been drinking too much. Lula who was in charge of the children was taking the littlest ones into the next room. It was the older ones who didn't want to go. She could see Carol and Ginny arguing with Molly who was arguing back.

"Carol," Lily shouted as she reached them. "You know you have to go to the next room. I want all you older ones in there especially to watch over the younger ones. You two are in charge along with Lula, now go!"

Hearing they were in charge, something that had never happened for them the two girls hurried away. The met up with Jayden and Rufus along the way and dragged them to the room with them. Molly smiled at Lily with a thankful look on her face. When Alice told Molly her news, she exclaimed in excitement and hugged her. The three women stood together talking excitedly looking around at the other guests. James was now talking to Lucius Malfoy but they weren't arguing, he had a funny grin on his face and Lily knew he'd had a lot to drink and so did Lucius who was standing there listening intently. This was something that rarely, if ever happened. Normally the two men would fight if they had been drinking.

"Lily,"

Lily turned to see Severus Snape standing nearby. He was actually wearing nice robes and his hair and face didn't look greasy. He beckoned for her to go over to him. Saying bye to Alice and Molly she walked over to him. His face brightened when she walked over, as if he hadn't expected her to come. Then again, they hadn't been on friendly terms since they had been at Hogwarts.

"Hi Severus, we didn't expect to see you here tonight." Lily said as they walked away from the loud room.

Lily took him into the kitchen where they could speak freely. She hoped James hadn't noticed, in his drunken state he would probably tackle Severus for being with her. He hadn't wanted him there. They sat down at the kitchen table together. Severus was holding on to a bottle of Butterbeer.

"McGonagall had patrol tonight." He said with a shrug. "I overheard the boys in class the other day talking about the Potter parties. They wished they could have come to it."

"Well, we can't really pull them out of school to come." Lily said. "I've never seen you at one before and we've been holding them for five years now."

She didn't want to mention that they had not funded the party for the first couple years. It had been Sirius. Snape didn't seem to care about all the money they were spending on the party though. He continued to sip his drink and looking around the kitchen.

"I didn't know about them." He finally said "I'd heard you had parties but that was only Christmas. I didn't know you had Halloween ones as well. Looks as if you've done well the past fifteen years with Potter anyway."

"We've been married thirteen years but we didn't get this place until five years ago. We lived in a little flat at first and then at Godric's Hallow for some time." Lily answered feeling uneasy, knowing Severus was still in love with her.

"You got together in Seventh year though, so you've been together fifteen years." He said not looking at her.

Lily looked away. She wished he would move on, but it didn't seem he would if he was keeping track of all the time that they had been together. Maybe she could try and get one of her friends with him. She could try and get James and the others friends with him and help him out. She forgave him for calling her Mudblood all those years ago. Now all that sat with her at the table was a depressed man who had lost the only woman he had loved. She had never felt that way for him though. She had only considered him a very good friend. She had lost respect for him when he was hanging around with all those future Death Eaters at Hogwarts. She still hated Mulciber and he wasn't allowed to ever attend any of the parties at Potter Manor, there were a few who weren't allowed and they knew it.

"How come you've never married?" Lily asked knowing exactly why, but had to know if he had ever met anyone besides her. "I think you'd make a woman happy, especially with your love for children."

Severus laughed bitterly. "We both know I don't love children. I teach because Dumbledore needed a Potion's teacher after old Sluggy went into retirement. I've found I am good at it even if I don't like any of the brats that come into my classroom."

"I've heard you favor the Slytherin's a lot." Lily said with a small smile.

"I favor my old house. There are a lot of arrogant brats though. There are only a few from each year I can actually say I like. The young Malfoy boy is a good child. But there are the ones like Granger whom I cannot stand. She has her hand up for every question I sometimes wonder if she has swallowed a text book." Severus answered.

"Granger? Hermione Granger? She is one of Harry's friends I believe. He's mentioned her a few times in letters home." Lily said.

"She is a friend of his. He has his own little gang going on there." Severus answered. "And just like his father. He even managed to get on the Quidditch team."

But Lily noticed this time he wasn't speaking about her son in a bitter voice as he had done before when they went to the school to talk to him. She hoped Severus was treating him fairly though and that Harry hadn't been giving him problems.

"He has been a good boy though, hasn't he? He hasn't had any more night time wanderings alone or giving you cheek or looks?" She asked.

"He hasn't, no." Severus answered. "He's been rather polite in class actually. I've been surprised by that."

"Why?" Lily asked. "We've raised Harry to be polite to all adults. I know he looks a lot like James but he isn't like James was when he first started at Hogwarts. I've made sure of that."

"I know," Severus said. "It's hard seeing James look alike not hexing everyone he sees though. Other than the first class and his night time walk, which I believe he wasn't doing on his own. He hasn't been a problem at all. He's even spoken to me a few times during his detentions. He's told me indirectly that he is worried about his younger sister and he wanted to know what Potion's could be made to make her better. What is wrong with her anyway?"

"Oh she's fine now." Lily answered quickly. "She just has to take some Potion's and she'll be ok. But what is this about Harry not being alone on his night time walk? I thought you said he was alone in the letter."

"Someone invisible bumped into me. I think Weasley and Longbottom were with him but your son told them to stay under that Invisibility Cloak James used to have. I'm guessing he has given it to Harry? Even though your son told me he hasn't yet. However, I am good with Occlumency and I caught it in his thoughts that the other two were with him. He has gotten your cleverness. I can tell you that. He knew what I was doing so he tried to block his thoughts. It doesn't work if you are thinking about it while blocking your thoughts." Severus answered with a laugh.

Lily hadn't heard Severus laugh since they had been at Hogwarts. She was about to say something but then James burst in tripping over his own feet mumbling something about water and how someone fainted. He froze from his position on the ground when he saw Severus and Lily talking together.

"What are you doing?" He slurred trying to get up.

"Walk much Potter?" Severus asked.

"James, it's all right. We were just talking about olden days." Lily said getting up.

She hurried over to help him. She dragged him over to a chair to sit down. He waved uneasily in the chair and she hoped he wouldn't throw up. Severus was watching them with a smirk on his face. He got up and looked at Lily.

"I think I'll join the party again Lily. It was nice talking to you again." And with that he let quickly with his black robes billowing after him.

"You all right?" Lily asked James.

"Yeah, Lucius fainted so I was getting water." James said looking a little more sober.

"You seem to be friendly with him tonight." Lily said wondering why he didn't just use his wand.

"Have to be. He wants to make unnecessary changes at the Ministry." James answered. "Are you sure everything is fine? Severus wasn't starting on Harry was he? He wasn't telling you tall tales about him?"

"No, actually he complimented Harry if you can believe it. I'm a bit surprised too." Lily said. "Now come on, let's go revive Lucius and then I think everyone can go home now."

A/N: Wow, this chapter took a bit to write. It was eighteen pages. The next chapters will probably be this long or even longer since I want to get Harry's first year done in the next four chapters. Now you have the reason why Lucy has been sick and why Quirrel isn't after the Stone. I was going to wait until their Christmas but I wanted to let everyone know that Lucy isn't going to die. It's never been my intention to kill her off. That could change when she's older . . . but right now that's not likely, I have never planned to kill her at age five though. I don't really like the idea of killing kid under the age of fifteen that we've gotten to know. When it's random family but not when it's close and not when you've all gotten to know Lucy. She will be fine and she will be a very powerful and smart witch. She won't be helping Harry kill Voldy as I've said before though.

Please review and let me know if you have any questions or concerns. I've noticed less reviewers so I'm guessing people aren't pleased with the way it's going, and if you aren't let me know why.


	10. Chapter nine Year 1

A/N: Ok, so I have the polls up in the forum if you want to check them out. And also, I guess some are probably wondering where the Philosopher's stone idea came from. Well, I've explained that in my profile. So if you are curious, check it out!

Sorry it took so long, I had writers block with this story and I had trouble writing the Quidditch match. I'm still not happy with it. I didn't want to copy from the book though so I just did a different match all together. It was the hardest to write.

---

"Let's stop by the kitchen's first."

"No! We can go there later."

"Shh we're in the Entrance Hall, don't you remember what happened last time?"

"It will only take a minute."

"We're going to the Hufflepuff Common Room!"

"Shh! I heard something."

Harry, Ron and Neville were hiding under the Invisibility Cloak on their way to the Hufflepuff Common Room. It was a week later than they had wanted to go but Draco Malfoy had overheard them talking about sneaking out. Knowing he would tell Snape, they stayed in not wanting to get caught. They had to try and find out the password to the Hufflepuff Common Room once again.

All the way from the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron had been mentioning his desire to stop by the kitchens. He had thought Sirius and his father ate a lot but Ron could beat them all in an eating contest. The boys froze as they watched Filch walking up from the dungeons with Mrs. Norris, speaking to her in a low voice.

"Don't worry, we'll get Peeves for what he did to you. I can guarantee those Weasley twins helped out some how."

They watched as he walked past them without even glancing in their direction. Mrs. Norris looked at them and Harry hoped she wouldn't let Filch know they were there. Filch and his cat were able to communicate somehow, Harry never understood how they did though. It wasn't possible to speak to animals was it? He'd heard of people talking to snakes of course but that was really rare and had to be inherited.

"Let's go." Ron muttered, "She might still tell him we're here."

They hurried to the door that led down to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff Common Room. Ron started murmuring again about how hungry he was and it would only take a moment for them to stop by the kitchens. Harry and Neville both told him to be quiet. Ron muttered something under his breath that they couldn't hear.

At the bottom of the step's Ron made to go toward the kitchens but Harry and Neville tugged him along. They walked over to the large picture of people sitting at a table with food. It was one of the rare pictures in Hogwarts that didn't move around. It was after midnight so they were sure the Common Room would be empty, but they kept the Cloak on anyway.

"Amicitia." Harry said.

"What does that mean anyway?" Ron whispered as the picture opened up.

"Friendship . . . that's what Hermione said anyway." Neville whispered back. "She said it's Latin."

It was awkward climbing into the tunnel and Neville tripped as they went inside. Ron and Harry both grabbed his arms before he could fall down the tunnel which went downwards. They paused a moment to make sure they were all covered before hurrying down into the Common Room. They paused as they looked around, hoping no one was around.

It reminded Harry of someone's basement only a lot larger and much cosier. It was a large rectangular room. Like the Gryffindor Common Room there was a lot of squashy mismatched chairs all around the room. On the walls were yellow and black hangings representing the Hufflepuff house, with a badger on some of them. There were round tables around the room and a large fire place that was still blazing. A statue of a pretty woman stood beside the fireplace holding a goblet. Up close they could see the goblet had the Hufflepuff crest on it. They slowly walked around and Neville pointed excitedly to the left.

"Check out the doors to their dormitories!" He whispered.

"Brilliant." Ron muttered.

They were large round doors like barrel tops close to the floor opposite of them. Daringly, they made their way around the Common Room, looking around to make sure it was empty. No one seemed to be awake, and it was a week night. Slowly, they made their way over to the one that said it was the boy's dorms. There was a ring for a handle hanging in the middle on the door, Neville reached out and pulled it open. They all flinched, waiting for an alarm to off to indicate intruders. Harry knew if they'd tried the girls there would be an alarm. His father had warned him not to try and sneak up to the girls dorms.

However, no alarm went off and they peered in the door. It was like an underground tunnel leading to the dorms. They shut the door a few moments later and made their way back across the Common Room feeling amazed. The Hufflepuff Common Room was nice looking. Harry just hoped no silent alarm had gone off. He had wanted to go through the underground tunnel to see the dorms below but he knew that was pushing their luck.

"You don't think there was a silent alarm, do you?" Neville whispered as they left the Common Room.

"Hope not." Harry said. "Strange isn't it? Underground tunnels?"

"Hey, can we go to the kitchens?" Ron asked as they left the Common Room.

--

"Lily, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me."

Lily, Alice, Isabella and Molly were sitting together on the back deck watching the children and their husbands (although they could be counted as children too) playing Quidditch. It was always interesting to watch. Lily couldn't believe how good Jayden was on a broomstick already, the way he dived to catch the snitch made her heart stop every time. He seemed to be a natural at it though, just as she knew his brother was. She was looking forward to going to Hogwarts to watch his first Quidditch Match.

Molly Weasley had interrupted the silence that had come among the four women.

"You know I'll do anything for you Molly." Lily said.

"Arthur and I want to go to Romania to visit Charlie, we were just going to let the boys stay at Hogwarts for Christmas but Ginny would really like to stay with Carol rather than go to my Auntie Muriel's. Would it be all right if they stayed over Christmas with you?"

"Of course." Lily said without hesitation. "We have the room here and I know the boys would behave here."

Molly laughed. "Lily, you're going to have eight children in the house, that is including Fred and George, are you sure-"

"Of course I'm sure." Lily interrupted. "We've had all the kids here before plenty of times when you and Arthur went out. As I recall, we took care of all seven of your children two summers ago for a week plus my own. We can handle it."

"And we'll help out." Alice said. "I'll try as much as I can. You know we'll all be over here a lot over the holidays anyway."

Molly looked relieved, "Thanks Lily, and you know I would do the same thing for you anytime. Your children are always welcome at my place."

Lily nodded and stared out into the grounds where the children and fathers had all stopped playing Quidditch now. James was now chasing after Jayden laughing while Jayden ran away holding up his wand. Lily really wished he wouldn't let them play with his wand. But then Jayden suddenly turned around laughing and waved the wand. It turned into a cat which Jayden threw at his father and started laughing harder.

"Well where is my wand then?" James asked catching the cat and throwing it back to Jayden who caught it with no problem.

"In your pocket." Jayden yelled laughing. "You didn't even notice I put it back."

James had brought home a few fake wands a week ago for the children although Lily could tell the difference between them. Jayden was always leaving one around hoping they would pick one up and mistake it for their own wand. Neither one ever did, except this time was an exception. Lily hadn't really seen a fake wand that looked convincing enough to fool her. James had bought them to keep Jayden amused and for Lucy to practice wand movements.

"Ha ha ha and you told me I could never fool you with the fake wands." Jayden shouted now still laughing. "I fooled you dad."

"Oh yeah?" James asked with a smirk.

He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Jayden. Jayden suddenly flipped upside down as if a rope had wrapped around his ankle and pulled him up. The rest of the children started laughing as Jayden who was still laughing tried to pull himself up. Then they were all yelling for James to put them up in the air upside down. Lily started laughing as six more children were suddenly up in the air upside down, although she worried about Lucy. Lucy seemed fine though, she was laughing harder than any of them.

"What do you think Sirius? Should we leave them this way for the night?" James asked Sirius.

"I think so, what do you think Remus? Do you think we should leave them this way?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I think so too, Arthur?" Remus continued.

"Well, maybe we should put a silencing charm on them as well, just in case." Arthur agreed laughing. "What do you say Frank?"

"I know a good one to keep them quiet until morning." Frank agreed.

"No!" They all shouted.

"Daddy, I have to sleep in my own bed." Lucy said. "Not in the air!"

"All right." James said as he cast a cushioning charm and took it off them all.

"They really are like children aren't they?" Isabella asked meaning the men.

"Are you sure you can handle them all Lily?" Molly asked laughing as well.

---

Harry was nervous. It was his first day of playing real Quidditch. Sure he had been practicing hard nonstop with the Gryffindor team and had also had spectators but this was a real game. This wasn't a fun game he would have at home where it didn't matter if he didn't catch the Snitch. He had to catch the snitch or else their team would lose and maybe Wood and Professor McGonagall would decide it was a mistake letting him on the team.

"It's all right Harry." Tiffany told him at breakfast. "Just pretend you're playing a game at home with your father."

"Your parents are going to be here aren't they?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "They are going to be in the visitor's stands." He said staring down at the bacon not wanting to eat it, he felt like he could throw up.

"You're looking a bit green mate." Ron said, "You know you'll be fine."

"You should eat something anyway." Neville said. "You'll pass out on your broomstick if you don't."

"Hey Potter! Enjoying your last meal? Your parents are coming aren't they? Scared to let them know you're a disappointment?" Malfoy yelled as he walked past the Gryffindor table.

"Ignore him, just ignore him Harry." Hermione said. "You'll show him, I know you will."

Harry tried eating some of his bacon and was relieved when the Gryffindor team got up to get ready to leave. He said a quick good-bye to his friends and hurried away with them. He didn't want Malfoy's words to bother him but what if he did lose his first match? What would his parents say? They were bringing his siblings along with them, what would Jayden say if Harry lost the match? Carol wouldn't care she wasn't a big Quidditch fan even if she liked to play. Lucy looked up to Harry a lot, what would she think if he lost his first Quidditch match?

"Relax, Potter." Wood said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. I was nervous my first time too but it turned out all right."

Harry didn't say much, he didn't like the team knowing he was nervous but none of them, even the twin's didn't seem too surprised by it. He was sure Fred and George would make fun of him for it but they weren't even paying attention to him. They were muttering together about something else that wasn't even related to Quidditch.

In the changing room, after they changed into their Quidditch robes Oliver gave a speech about it being the one. Harry glared at the floor, he really wasn't helping. There was just too much pressure on this game for his liking. Fred and George were of course making a joke out of Oliver's speech. Harry smiled though, it made him feel at ease when they joked like that.

"Well, let's go." Oliver finally said.

Harry clutched his Nimbus two thousand as he followed his team members out. He could hear the crowd yelling out excitedly. They met the Slytherin team in the middle of the field where Madame Hooch stood. The Slytherin team captain Marcus Flint glared at Wood as they shook hands, he was a very large fifth year boy who Harry was glad wasn't a beater.

"I want a nice clean game out of all of you." Madame Hooch said but she seemed to be staring at the Slytherin's as she said this. _Just how brutal were they?_ Harry wondered.

She blew her whistle and they all rose in the air together. As soon as Harry was flying, all nervousness was gone. He had forgotten how much flying helped him with nerves. He flew off away from the team and began looking for the snitch.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry looked around to see Jayden jumping up and down in the visitors stand. "We're here Harry! Can you see us?"

Harry gave a quick wave at his family as his mother grabbed Jayden and looked as though she was telling him be quiet. Jayden looked reluctant but sat back down on the bench and watched the game instead. Harry began looking for the snitch again hoping he would catch it so Jayden wouldn't be disappointed in him.

"And Angelina Johnson in possession of the Quaffle!" Lee Jordan the commentator and the Weasley twin's best friend was saying. "She passes it to Alicia Spinnet who dodges Marcus Flint. Go Alicia! Show those dirty rotten-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor, Alicia throws the Quaffle and Bletchy is diving he is going to miss- no he blocked it. Slytherin now in possession. Fred no George . . . well one of the Weasley's hits a bludger and it hits Marcus Flint- good one and now Katie Bell is in possession, she throws the Quaffle to Angelina who tries to score annnd she did it! Bletchy missed! Gryffindor leading ten to zero."

Harry kept looking for the snitch keeping an eye on the other seeker Terrence Higgs who hadn't spotted the snitch yet either. Harry felt shocked when he glanced toward his friends and saw that they had made a banner for him. It said _**Potter for President**_ and had a Gryffindor lion underneath the words. He had a feeling it was Dean who had done it. He was good at drawing. He felt even less nervous now to see his friends and family all supporting him.

The Slytherin team scored a goal which caused Lee Jordan to swear and Professor McGongall yelled at him. The team was tied now and he could feel eyes on him as he continued looking for it. And then he saw it. He glanced at Terrence who hadn't yet and decided to fake him out so he could get the snitch before Terrence did. He dived to the left while Lee yelled:

"I think Potter has spotted the Snitch!" He yelled.

He saw Terrence dive after him and at the last minute Harry pulled out of his dive and turned right to where the Snitch was near the goal posts. He reached his hand out as a hand and felt a bludger whiz by his hand, although the crowd was shouting loudly he could make out his fathers and Jayden's voices out all of them, even above Lee's excited voice. He grabbed the snitch and pulled up holding it out just as Terrence came flying toward him and him hard.

Harry had to hold onto the broom with one hand as he spun out of control but still held onto the snitch.

"You sore loser scum!" Lee shouted.

Harry managed to get control of the broom and flew straight upwards holding up the snitch for his family to see grinning proudly. He saw Lucy and Jayden jumping up and down while Carol was beaming and waving at him. His father was shouting excitedly that it was his son who had caught the snitch. He was joined with the rest of the team as they did a victory lap while Lee shouted out the score.

Afterwards they went back to the changing room to change. Oliver kept congratulating Harry for faking out Terrence excitedly.

"I know the cup is going to be in our name this year." He said as he left with Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

"That was brilliant." Fred told Harry as he and George left the changing room with him.

"Harry!"

His family was waiting outside the changing room for him with his friends. Lucy ran from their mother's side and ran straight over to him where he picked her up. She looked really thin and he felt worried but she wasn't as pale as she had been in the summer which meant she had to be eating. He hugged her as his father came over to pat his shoulder.

"Congratulation's son. You did really well. I am proud of you." James said.

"Fred, George!" Jayden shouted excited holding out a wand. "Do you want to see the new wand dad bought me? He decided I could have one now. You should try it out, I've done a lot of magic with it."

He handed the wand to George, Harry had a feeling it was a fake wand knowing his parents wouldn't buy his siblings wands until they were eleven. George looked at it and a look of recognition seem to come over his face, but obviously wanting to amuse Jayden he waved it. It suddenly turned into a cat.

"Oh wow, and I thought it was real." George said smiling and waving the cat around to turn in back to a wand then he turned to Fred and muttered so Jayden couldn't hear but Harry heard.

"You see what I mean by these? You can always tell they are fake but if we could make ones that looked real-"

"-they'd definitely be popular, I know. Most of them don't look too convincing."

"You like it?" Jayden asked. "I fooled dad with it, mum always knows though."

"Oh, well you got me really well, Jay." George said handing it back. "You really are a good prankster. We'll have to show you some tricks though. Anyway, Harry, good game. We're going to get ready for a party in the Common Room."

"Oh and we'll see you at Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Fred added.

The twins waved and walked away leaving Jayden doing a victory dance glad that he had 'fooled' the twins who were supposed to be as great as pranksters as his father and friends were.

"Mum, this is Hermione and Tiffany friends of mine." Harry said introducing Hermione and Tiffany who were talking to Carol who was asking them about classes at Hogwarts.

"It's really great to meet you two," Lily said. "You don't help my son with his pranks do you?" She asked but sounded amused.

"Oh no of course not." Hermione said looking scandalized.

"No Hermione makes us do homework." Neville said. "You don't want to see her if we miss an assignment."

"Reminds me of someone else." His father said.

"Well, we'll meet you back in the Common Room, Harry." Hermione said, "It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Harry has talked a lot about you and his sisters and brother."

Harry watched as his friends turned to leave. It was nice having his family there to see him after his Quidditch match. Jayden was looking around the Hogwarts grounds now with awe. He knew Jayden would enjoy the sight of Hogwarts from across the lake then.

"I can't wait until I come here. Can't I come next year mum?" Jayden asked. "I think I'd be good at magic."

"I think you will too, when you are twelve." She answered.

"I don't think it's fair I have to wait until I'm twelve." Jayden said glaring at his shoes. "I want to come when I am eleven like every body else.

"Thanks for being here." Harry said. "I'm glad you came."

"We didn't want to miss your first game." His mother answered. "And you nearly gave me heart failure diving like that."

"I thought it was neat!" Lucy said whom Harry was still holding. She was really light for a five-year-old.

"Well, we should let you get to your party." His father said clapping him on the back. "We'll see you and the Weasley's at Christmas then."

Harry nodded, he set Lucy down and let his mother hug him three times before he set of calling good-bye to his siblings and father. It was going to be an interesting Christmas having the Weasley's over. They were all looking forward to having Christmas at his place. They had all just found out a few days ago.

_Ron had opened a letter delivered by his family owl Errol who had crashed into the table hard. Tiffany who didn't know about the Weasley family owl panicked as she examined him. She loved animals a lot but that probably came from growing up on a farm. Ron read the letter and turned to Harry excitedly._

"_Mum says we are going to your place for Christmas. My parents are going to Romania to see Charlie and we were just going to stay here but I guess we're going to your place now." He said. "I'm supposed to tell my brothers."_

"_That's going to be interesting." Neville said. "Your parents don't know what they are getting themselves into, Harry."_

Harry grinned, that was for sure. Fred and George with Jayden? It was going to be a disaster.

---

The next few weeks went by quickly and soon the Christmas holidays were there. Lily and James stood together with Alice waiting for Harry, Neville and the Weasley's. They had left the other children home with Remus who had gone over with Rufus. The other children had wanted to come but Lily had decided against it, there just wouldn't be enough room.

Hogwarts students were starting to appear, two or three at a time. Lily could tell they were from Hogwart's because some were wearing their house colours. She recognized little Draco Malfoy who came out with two larger boys, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The two boys resembled their fathers a lot. The young Malfoy boy had the same arrogant walk his father did and was growing to look more and more like Lucius every time she saw him.

She saw Harry, Neville and Ron appear next. They looked around before Neville pointed in their direction and the three boys hurried over quickly grinning. Neville hugged his mother, when he pulled away he was staring at her with an odd look and glanced at her stomach. He looked into her face and Lily could see the realization come over Neville. She hoped the boy wouldn't be upset over it, after all he had been the only child for eleven years. But his face broke out into a grin.

"Mum, are you pregnant?" He asked, "Is this the surprise you keep telling me about?"

"Blimey." She heard Ron mutter as he stared at Alice in shock.

"I am." Alice answered. "Come on, we'll talk about it more at home. We'll see you probably tomorrow James, Lily."

She took Neville by the hand and they walked away. Neville didn't seem to resist like many eleven-year-old boys would when their mother's tried to hold their hands. Neville was always appreciative of his mother though, he rarely got embarrassed by her if she hugged him or held his hand in public.

The twins and Percy had arrived now. Percy made a show of shaking hands with James first then Lily thanking them both for taking them all in. Lily grinned at Percy trying not to laugh. The boy often talked as if he were forty and not only fifteen. She could tell James was as well, the twins however found this funny and started making jokes at Percy's expense.

"All right, let's go." Lily said as Percy shot a glare at his twin brothers.

They made their way to the car passing the Malfoy's whom Lily hoped wouldn't make a comment. Lucius Malfoy liked to make remarks about how poor the Weasley's were and she couldn't stand it. The Weasley family was probably a better family than anyone she knew. Lucius just shot a smirk in their direction and left. She could see the Malfoy boy staring at them as they went by and knew he would want to say something about it.

---

"Looks like you're sharing with me." Harry said as he opened the door to his bedroom with Ron following behind him.

There was now an extra bed added in his room. His mother was showing the twins where they were going to sleep after she had shown Percy. Ginny was going to be sharing a room with Carol apparently. Ron nodded and dragged his trunk into Harry's room.

"So you reckon they'll let us stay for the whole party this year?" Ron asked Harry looking around the room.

Ron had seen Harry's room plenty of times and Harry had a feeling Ron was a little jealous. Ron's room back at his home, the Burrow was tiny. Harry however sometimes felt jealous of Ron. The Burrow was the greatest looking house he had ever seen. He had a feeling it was all held together by magic. He liked going there where it was always hectic. There were always Garden Gnomes running around at the Weasley place. His mother didn't like them so she had bought repellant to keep them out of their own garden.

"They might." Harry said sitting on his bed. "We are in school now. Your parents let the twins last year didn't they?"

"Can you believe Neville's mother is pregnant? Neville is eleven now, isn't it too late? It's a big gap isn't it?" Ron said.

"I dunno. But Neville has always wanted a brother or sister hasn't he? Eleven isn't too bad." Harry answered. "I wonder when she is having it?"

"She did look big." Ron answered with a shrug. "And he looked happy didn't he?"

The door opened then and Lucy entered excitedly. She ran over to Harry who picked her up and set her beside him on the bed. He felt a little sorry for Neville, after all he would be at Hogwarts most of the time so his new brother or sister really wouldn't know him that well. He sometimes worried Lucy would forget about him.

"Watch what I can do boys." Lucy said and she held her hand out.

One of Harry's toy snitches flew off of his shelves and flew straight into her hand. Harry stared in amazement, his mother had told him she could do underage magic but she had control over it. He was never able to control his own magic before Hogwarts. She held her hand up now and the Snitch levitated in the air and hovered over their heads.

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"Ron!" Harry said feeling like his mother, but he knew they weren't supposed to swear in front of the little kids.

"Do you see this? It took me weeks to do that with a wand and she is doing it wandless." Ron said.

"I have to take potions so I don't over do it." Lucy said.

"That's what mum told me." Harry said, "I wonder why. Do you know why?"

"Just 'cause I over do it with magic but mummy and daddy want me to practice a lot." Lucy answered.

And she let the Snitch fly back over to where it had been before. Harry stared open mouthed at it. His little sister was going to be a very powerful witch. She already was. She laughed, gave Harry a hug then ran to Ron to hung him before leaving the room. They both stared after her before looking at each other.

"Bloody hell." Ron said again. "She is five years old."

"I know." Harry said. "I'm going to ask my parents if they know why she gets sick from it. Maybe she is too powerful for her age. Dumbledore knew anyway."

---

Lily woke up Christmas morning to a horrible scream. James jumped out of bed quickly and threw on a dressing gown. He seemed to have quick reflexes. He had grabbed his wand off the bedside table and slipped his glasses on.

"You stay here." He told her.

"I don't think so." Lily said in a shaky voice. "It sounds like the children are in trouble."

She hurried out of the room with James slipping on her own dressing gown and followed him out. Down the hall the screaming continued but then suddenly she heard:

"You get out NOW!"

And realized it was Percy's room. She watched as Fred and George sprinted out laughing pulling Ginny and Jayden with them. She felt relieved and wondered what they could have done to poor Percy. The four were laughing until they saw Lily and James holding their wands put in dressing gowns. Fred and George looked away embarrassed.

"What did you do?" Lily demanded. "Really, it's Christmas."

The door to Percy's door slammed but Lily pushed her way past the children and knocked on Percy's door. She heard the others run away laughing as James joined her side.

"Percy it's me, what did they do?" Lily called through the door.

They heard him unlock the door and he stepped out. Lily had to hold in her laughter. Percy's usually flaming red hair was now red, white and green. It was flashing the three colours in waves. She had to hold back a laugh, after all it was a fifteen-year-old boy's dignity she had to save. She knew James wanted to laugh so he muttered something about talking to the children and hurried off.

"Oh don't worry dear. I can fix it." Lily said. "I'm sorry Percy."

She took her wand and pointed it at him to change it back to the right colour. Percy gave her a small smile.

"Sorry if I scared you Mrs. Potter but I looked in the mirror and it startled me." Percy said. "They were hiding in the bathtub behind the shower curtain laughing."

"Well I'll talk to them." Lily said. "You just open your presents then come down to breakfast."

When he shut his door, she had to put a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. The poor boy, they were always all picking on him. Although she was surprised to see Ginny was part of the group of pranksters. She went back into her bedroom to find James sitting on the bed laughing hysterically. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Really James." She said.

"You thought it was funny too." He said. "How did they manage to do that? It's sixth year level there."

"Well we can't laugh in front of Percy." She said, "He is already embarrassed."

"Why didn't we ever think of doing that in school?" James asked. "Those twins certainly know what they are doing."

"Well come on, let's go down to breakfast."

After they got dressed, they hurried to breakfast to find that all the children were down there now. Percy was sitting at the table eating cereal that Lula gave him looking indignant. The rest of the children were giggling behind their hands except Carol. She was sitting beside Percy, she glanced at Ginny disapprovingly who didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry Percy." She said. "It really isn't funny and they shouldn't have done that."

"How did you manage to do that?" James asked the twins.

"It wasn't us." Fred answered and he pointed down the table to Lucy who was waiting patiently for Lily to give her her potion so she could eat.

"Lucy?" Lily and James asked together.

"They told me they needed my help." Lucy answered. "And told me what I should do. They wanted me to have his hair sing too but I didn't know how."

"Well Lucy, you can't use your magic to pull pranks like that." Lily said.

"Why? Daddy does." Lucy asked with a shrug.

James glanced at Lily hopelessly not sure what to say to that. She did have a point. Lily went to the cupboard to get Lucy's potion while James made up an excuse on why she shouldn't do it if it was going to upset someone as much as it upset Percy.

"They should only be fun." He said.

"But it was fun." Lucy argued.

"But Percy didn't find it funny and you knew he wouldn't." James tried to explain.

"All right, I'm sorry Percy." Lucy said.

"Sorry," Fred said. "We told her to do it."

They ate in silence now probably knowing they shouldn't talk about it anymore. After they ate breakfast, they all went off to do their own thing except Harry. He muttered something to Ron before he walked over to Lily and James with a determined look on his face.

"So, can you tell me what is wrong with Lucy?" He asked. "Why does she get sick if she does too much magic?"

Lily looked at James wondering if they should explain it to Harry. He was only eleven and might not understand, but then again he was growing up. They had to be honest with him. He had been angry before when they hadn't been. They hadn't wanted to tell the others yet but Harry was the oldest. The other three probably wouldn't understand yet. She just didn't want her son angry with them for risking Lucy's health.

"We should tell him." James muttered. "He is a lot smarter than we give him credit for. It's going to be Lucy who is going to be hard to tell when we know she'll understand."

"All right." Lily said. "Harry sit down and please don't interrupt Ok?"

Harry looked shocked as if he thought they wouldn't tell him. He pulled out a chair at the table and sat while Lily and James sat across from him. James began and explained everything from the beginning, even from when he was baby and when they were in hiding (leaving out the prophecy of course) and explained up to when they almost lost Potter Manor and why Dumbledore had given them the Philosopher's Stone. Harry looked like he wanted to interrupt at times but didn't. None of them were aware that a little girl was listening in the door way.

"Please believe us Harry." Lily said when she saw Harry frown. "If we'd known what it would do we wouldn't have used it. I'd never ever heard of a child suffering from their parent's guilt."

"So this Manor was bought with stolen money?" Harry asked.

"Yes." James said. "But we've paid it back with our own money. We were even willing to pay Flamel back who apparently isn't angry with us for using it. I don't know why, I think I would have been."

"But she is Ok now that you've confessed right?" Harry asked still with a frown.

"Yes. Harry. We're sorry about all this. We wanted to make a future for you and instead we did some damage along the way." Lily said.

"I know." Harry finally said after some moments of silence. "Do the Malfoy's know? Is that what Draco Malfoy meant when he said I shouldn't be proud to be a Potter?"

"I don't see how they could or why Lucius would tell Draco that." James said. "Although I think, he must know that we had trouble getting a hold of the Manor. But I hope this doesn't make you feel different about who you are. It was Lily and I who did wrong and it's not your fault or Lucy's. It's our fault Lucy is sick."

"You didn't know." Harry said. "I know you wouldn't have used the Stone if you didn't have to. And I bet the Malfoy's would use it all the time if Dumbledore had asked them to keep it safe. Maybe they have used a Stone, how many exist?"

"I think only Flamel's exist." Lily answered feeling relieved that Harry wasn't angry.

She was proud of him, he understood and he didn't hate them for it. Harry nodded and then thanked him for telling him and then as if to prove he wasn't angry he got up to hug them both. He turned to leave but then froze as he stared at the door way. Lily around to see what he was looking at to see Lucy staring at them from the door way. She couldn't read her little daughters expression to know if she understood or not. Harry turned back to them.

"She might understand you know." He said and walked over to her.

"How much did you hear Luce?" He asked.

"All of it." She said. "Mummy, do you feel bad all the time?"

Lily got up and went to Lucy. She picked her up as Harry left the room and carried her back to the table. James had a scared expression on his face, she hadn't seen it on his face since they found out more than eleven years ago that Harry was in danger. She knew what he was scared of Lucy thought. They hadn't wanted her to know until she was old enough to understand it all. Five was much too young to understand.

"Yes I do." Lily said. "But I wish you didn't have to feel sick because of it."

"Then don't feel bad mummy. I'm Ok. I have potion's remember?"

"Lucy, do you understand what we were telling Harry?" James asked.

"Mummy feels bad because of a stone?" Lucy asked. "And it makes me sick right? So don't feel bad mummy. Don't feel bad about the stone."

"When you are older, we'll explain it to you better Ok?" Lily asked Lucy.

"Ok. I think I'll go play now." Lucy said.

Lily put Lucy down who ran off. James seemed to understand she needed a hug because he pulled her in his arms as soon she had gone. She really hadn't planned for their Christmas to start this way.

"You Ok?" James asked.

"I'm fine. I didn't want her to know yet." Lily said.

"The thing is, maybe it's better this way. She'll grow up knowing about her illness better until we can fully explain it to her. You know what though? I want it gone. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore and tell him to find someone else to take care of it." James said. "Now, let's get ready for the party. I think we have eight willing hands to help us out and I can get the others here as well."

---

Harry noticed Percy seemed to be really close to a girl, he wasn't sure what her name was but knew she was another prefect. He, Ron and Neville watched the two of them dance together closely. Harry had never imagined Percy having a girlfriend. Percy was always too bossy and no fun. It was hard to believe someone else liked that. Then again, it seemed his younger sister was turning out like that. Carol didn't like to pull pranks and she didn't think it was funny that Lucy had turned his hair to flash Christmas colours. Harry was sorry he had missed it.

"Why didn't you wake us too?" Ron had asked the twins. "I would have liked to have seen it."

Harry was still thinking over the conversation he had with his parents. He wasn't sure what to think about it all. He wasn't sure what to think about the place he had called home for the past five years. He knew they wouldn't have used it if they knew it would make Lucy sick. That wasn't what bothered him, it was the fact that they could have found another way to keep the Manor, they didn't have to use the Stone for it. He didn't know much about Philosopher's Stones. He'd heard of them over time and knew that somehow they made you live forever and that it could turn things into gold.

He could also tell his parents were feeling terrible for doing it and decided there was no point in rubbing it in more. He had snuck back to listen to them and heard his father say that he wanted the Stone gone. He didn't want to think about it at the moment though, he just wanted to enjoy the party. It was the first time he was going to be allowed to stay up for the whole thing. He didn't have to go to the other room with the other kids.

"Why are you staying with the Potter's Weasley?" A voice asked behind them.

Harry, Ron and Neville turned to see Draco smirking at them with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. Pansy Parkinson was behind them. Harry didn't understand why his parents let it be open invitation. Any riffraff could get in then.

"Parents couldn't afford to give you a real Christmas? I suppose this is the best Christmas you've ever had." Draco said.

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron snapped. "My parents went to Romania to visit my brother, not that it's any of your business!"

"How does it feel to be staying in a place like this? Must be nice to get your own bed." Draco continued.

"Shut up." Harry snapped. "Why do your parents even come to our parties?"

"It's open invitation Potter." Draco drawled. "Anyone can come, we belong here more than the Weasley's do."

Draco smirked and started sipping the butterbeer that was in his hand but it suddenly exploded in hands and then it happened to Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy who were also all clutching their own butterbeers. The four sputtered angrily now soaked in butterbeer. Smirking Harry turned to see how had done it. He saw little Lucy standing with them holding her hands out looking angrier than he had ever seen her.

"You leave my brother alone!" She shouted. "You go away and don't say things about the Weasley's!"

"You little brat!" Pansy shrieked and went to go for her, Harry, Ron and Neville moved to block her but it was Draco who grabbed Pansy's arm to stop her.

"Let's go." He said pulling her away.

"Good one Luce." Harry said grinning at his sister who smiled back.

Lucy turned and hurried away as Ron, Neville and Harry moved as well. They could see Fred and George crouched in a corner. They had a firecracker that they were aiming toward Lucius Malfoy. They looked as if they were about to set it off but Remus suddenly walked over to them and took it away.

"We don't need any trouble from him at the moment boys." Remus said.

Fred and George looked disappointed but they spotted something else that made their faces break into identical grins. They had spotted Percy and his girlfriend. They both stood up and looked at each grinning before hurrying away. Harry knew they were up to something and wondered what. He, Ron and Neville went in the direction he was going pushing their way through people and spotted them talking to Jayden. Jayden was nodding with an evil grin on his face.

"This can't be good." Neville shouted over the music.

"It's going to be strange for you isn't it Neville?" Harry yelled back. "Having a new baby and all."

"Babies." Neville answered back. "Mum is having twins."

Ron dropped the bottle of butterbeer he had been holding, it smashed on the floor so they moved away.

"What?" He asked.

"She just found out. She had to go for another appointment and the Healers noticed it was twins."

And Neville looked happy about it, he was surprised Neville wasn't jealous at all. They stood together and watched as Jayden made his way through the crowd. He hurried over to Percy and his girlfriend holding out one of his fake wands.

"Hey! Hey, want to see my trick?" He asked Percy's girlfriend.

"Not now, Jayden." Percy said.

"Watch this." He waved the wand and it turned into a large rubber duck. "Did you like my trick?"

"Yes, it was very nice." The girl said. "Thanks for showing me, Jayden is it?"

"It's Harry Potter's little brother." Percy explained. "Thanks for showing us now go on."

"Now you try Percy." Jayden shouted shoving the rubber duck into Percy hand's.

"Now really, Jayden. This is really rude-" BOOM!

The rubber duck had exploded in Percy's hands. He was now covered in a greenish goo, so was his girlfriend and anyone else who had been near, including Jayden. Jayden started laughing so hard he fell on the floor. Harry, Ron and Neville were laughing as well. People had stopped dancing and talking to see what all the commotion was.

"Jayden!" Percy yelled. "That wasn't nice! Where are Fred and George?"

Harry saw his mother walking through the crowd looking confused. He saw his father following her talking with _Snape?_ Ron noticed to and nudged Harry in the ribs, they weren't fighting either. They looked as if they were getting along. Harry, Ron and Neville exchanged confused looks. He really didn't understand his parents at times. What had happened to hating Snape? He had never seen him come to a Potter party before.

"What happened here?" Lily asked waving her wand making the green goo disappear.

"I think my brothers told Jayden to give me an exploding rubber duck." Percy explained. "I don't know where they went."

Lily picked up Jayden who was still laughing hard on the floor, Harry could see that his father was trying to hide a grin too.

"All right, all the children who aren't school aged can go in the other room now!" His father called. "Unless your parents say otherwise."

Everyone started talking again, grinning at each other Harry, Ron and Neville grabbed more butterbeers from a House elf and hurried to follow his father and Snape who were both drunk and talking friendly still. Harry guessed it was the alcohol that was affecting his fathers mind, there was just no way his father could be friendly with Snape.


	11. Chapter ten Year 1

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, by the way, if you are looking for a good story to read that is different I recommend The Marauders' School of Magic by Hikari Adams. I just found it and thought it was really good.

I'm not sure what Molly's patronus is, I went on Harry Potter lexicon to see but couldn't find it. So I gave her a fox because she seems a little foxy.

Oh, and I now have decided when Voldemort is coming back and how. It still isn't the early years but Harry will be school aged.

A bit of a shorter chapter than the last two. Not too much will be happening in Harry's first year now so there is only one more chapter after this before summer and then second year.

---

Lily felt lonely in the Manor after all the boys went back to school and Ginny went back home. Despite the fact that Jayden and the twins were pulling pranks almost every day it hadn't been too bad having the house so full of children every day. It reminded her of their school days in Hogwarts when in the Gryffindor Common Room when she was a Seventh Year Head Girl with James a Head Boy. She didn't want anymore children but she could understand why Molly enjoyed having so many children. It was a lot of fun.

Once they were all gone, she realized just how large and empty the Manor seemed. The Christmas holidays certainly had been enough to remember and even James had tried for her sake to be friendly with Snape. He didn't like the man still but James knew Lily was trying to set every thing right between them. It had surprised her to see the two men talking together at the Christmas party. James told her later that he still didn't like Snape but was willing to try for her.

"What's wrong mum?" A voice from behind her asked.

Lily had been pacing the sitting room by herself. She had thought the children were all in their rooms. She had just put Lucy down for a nap who still needed them despite the fact she was five. Jayden was outside playing by himself. She turned to see Carol standing in the door way.

"Oh I just miss the boys." She said. "It was nice having them all here wasn't it?"

"I don't know. I don't think they should have picked on Percy so much." Carol said. "And Jayden is annoying with those wands. I wish daddy hadn't bought them for him."

"He'll get tired of them soon." Lily said. "He still won't tell me how they managed to get that duck one to explode."

"They got Sirius to help. I don't think he knew what it was for. Ginny told me they asked him if there was away to put that goo in it and have it explode at the right minute. He showed them how to do it." Carol answered.

"When Lucy wakes up from her nap, do you want to go to the Burrow for the day?" Lily asked.

"Ok!" Carol said excitedly. "Then I can show Ginny something I learned."

Lily figured she should let Molly know they were coming by and sent a Patronus message to her. She then went out to check on Jayden out in the back yard. While the boys had been there, they had all worked on large snow forts for snow ball fights. Jayden was currently working on expanding them all into one fort. He seemed to be the loneliest out of all of them over the past few weeks since they had left. He hadn't wanted his brother and the twins to leave again.

"Jayden!" She called. "Come inside and get cleaned up."

Jayden who she expected to put up a fight as he usually did got up from a snow ball he was rolling and walked slowly to the house. They had celebrated his Eighth birthday over the holidays. He had made a big deal out of it announcing he was no longer a little kid. The twins had made him their official prankster out of Hogwarts.

"Just wait until you get to Hogwarts, we'll be in our Seventh year then." George had told Jayden. "You'll be really useful then you know."

"Oh don't be letting him get in detention every week." Lily had said with a smile.

Jayden now walked up the deck stomping to get the snow off his boots as he came over to her.

"Look at the difference in the fort now mum." He said. "I wish I could show Fred and George."

"We'll take a picture Ok?" Lily said putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him inside. "Do you want to go to the Burrow?"

"It won't be that fun without any of the Weasley boys there." Jayden said.

"Well if you want a boy to play with, I can see if Sirius and Remus will start bringing Al and Rufus here, then Lucy can play with Jacklyn." Lily answered.

"Is Rufus a werewolf?" Jayden asked as they went inside.

"No, his father is but he didn't inherit that. We all were worried he might be one." Lily answered.

"Just like we can't be Stag's right?" Jayden continued.

"Right, Ok, you go hang your show stuff up and have a bath Ok?"

After Jayden had taken off his boots, Lily took out her wand and waved them so the snow came off and they were dry. She was always thankful she was witch in the winter times and she could dry off their winter things with a wave of her wand. She remembered growing up with Petunia and they had to put their stuff over the heaters for it all to dry. When she put Jayden's boots away, Molly's patronus which was a fox appeared in front of her.

"I'd be glad to have you over Lily, see you soon." The fox said in Molly's voice.

---

"You know. I'm really sorry about the twins. Those two can be a handful at times." Molly said. "I expected them to behave at someone else's home."

"Oh they weren't too bad." Lily said. "They listened when I wanted them to. I do feel sorry for Percy though."

"Well they shouldn't have been telling Jayden to do things either." Molly said placing a cup of tea in front of Lily.

Lily liked the Burrow, it was cluttered and small but it was cosy. There were definite signs that children lived there. She could see pictures hanging on the walls around the house, old broom sticks and school books lying around. The back yard was always cluttered. The porch had an old rusty cauldron on the back step and a pair of boots. They had been sitting there for so many years now.

"Jayden knows right from wrong. And it's easier for them to get him to do it because he is cute and they all know it. Jayden knows how to play people the right way, he comes off innocent and then does something bad. I want to take them all to my sisters during the Easter Break and I know he'll do something to them." Lily said.

"I wonder if Alice will have the same problems. She told me she was having twins and asked me for advice in case they are pranksters like Fred and George." Molly said laughing.

Lily enjoyed a nice cozy day with Molly at the Burrow. She liked getting out of the Manor once and a while.

---

Harry was cold, colder than he had ever been in his life. Oliver Wood, ecstatic by Gryffindor's win was practicing them harder than ever. Harry thought wistfully back to home when he played Quidditch for fun outside he always had a large cup of hot chocolate waiting for him when he went back inside. At Hogwarts all he had waiting for him was an essay from Snape to complete. He gripped his broomstick hard as he looked around for the snitch wondering if he was ever going to be warm again.

He glanced at Oliver who was talking to Fred about something and pointing at the chasers. Harry shivered and flew faster wishing he was inside working on Snape's essay, at least he'd be nice and warm, he knew his fingers were going to be sore when they weren't frozen anymore. Harry felt relieved when he caught the snitch and Wood finally blew his whistle and yelled that practice was over.

He flew down to where the rest of the team was putting the balls away.

"All right team," Wood said, his breath freezing in the air. "That was a good practice. We want to beat Ravenclaw because if we do, we'll have a good chance to win the cup if we beat Hufflepuff."

Harry was glad to get back into the Gryffindor tower where Neville and Ron were sitting playing chess, the girls weren't around and he figured they had gone to the library. He threw himself into a chair beside Neville and started flexing his fingers which were feeling itchy now that they were warming up.

"You look cold." Ron commented looking up as one of his pieces threw Neville's off the board.

"Wood wants us to do perfect for the next match." Harry answered rubbing his hands together.

Hermione appeared moments later and sat across from him. "Here." She said sympathetically.

She muttered something under her breath and pointed her wand at Harry's hands, slowly they started to feel better. He smiled at her thankfully, when she was done he leaned back in his chair and stared across the room where Fred and George were sitting with Lee Jordan talking in quiet voices. At times he had a feeling the twins were trying to invent joke items.

Over the Christmas holidays they had stayed locked up in Jayden's room with Jayden. Often they would hear loud noises coming from the bedroom. Ginny had told him they were probably up to something. He had noticed that often they would take one of the fake wands Jayden had and would examine them and take notes.

Harry was kind of hoping they would wreck the rest of them as they had with the rubber duck one. Twice before Harry left Jayden had taken his wand out of his truck and replaced it with a fake wand. It was only because Carol came to him both times to tell him what Jayden had done that he hadn't brought back a fake wand with him. In the end Harry just carried his wand on him.

"Where is Tiffany?" Neville asked pushing the chess board away after Ron had beaten him.

"Still in the library." Hermione answered. "She's having trouble with Snape's essay which I've noticed none of you have even started."

"We still have time Hermione." Ron said with a yawn. "I'm halfway done."

"I still can't believe he was at the Christmas party with your dad." Neville said to Harry.

"Dad says he was only talking to him nicely because mum wants them to get along so he isn't treating me the way he did in our first class." Harry answered. "That and mum says they should get over something that happened more than fifteen years ago."

There was still a lot of mystery for him to solve about his parents and his Potion's teacher. He knew that Sirius had done something to Snape that had resulted in him hating the Marauders more than he had before. Harry asked often what it was but his mother would change the subject about it every time be brought it up. The more he tried to figure out his parents the more he was confused in the end about them all.

---

As the weeks went by, Alice was getting more and more noticeably pregnant. She could see that Alice was looking forward to having two little ones in the house again. Lily knew she was hoping they would be little girls because Alice had always wanted a girl. She was also nervous about having two little boys in case they turned into pranksters like Fred and George were.

"Of course it wouldn't be a big deal." Alice told Lily and Molly one after noon in the middle of her eighth month. "But after having a good boy like Neville I'm not sure I'd know how to deal with it."

"Believe me, you'd learn." Molly said with a laugh. "Bill and Charlie could be troublemakers in their time but they weren't ever too much to handle, and Percy never causes any trouble. So with Fred and George it was a bit of a shock but I learned. Although Fabian and Gideon were also trouble makers when I grew up so I knew what to do in a way."

Fabian and Gideon were Molly Weasley's twin brothers. They had been killed when Voldemort had been around. Lily hadn't known them too well but from what she heard they were both great men.

"I've had to learn quickly. Harry has always been somewhat of a trouble maker but Jayden is growing to be more and more like his father and Sirius every day. He likes to help out Fred and George as much as he can. I expect I will get a lot of letters about him." Lily said.

Alice grimaced in pain but didn't say anything. They could hear the boys running around upstairs laughing. Lily looked at Alice in concern who was glancing around the kitchen looking a little pale.

"Alice, dear are you all right?" Lily asked.

"I-I think I'm in labour." She said. "I've been feeling odd all day but I didn't think- it hasn't been nine months yet." She grimaced again.

"Twin's come early dear." Molly said, "It's all right. We'll get you to St. Mungo's. Lily, do you mind watching Ginny for me? This might be a false alarm but we need to get her to St. Mungo's anyway."

"No it's fine." Lily said, although she was slightly disappointed because she wanted to be there to see the birth of the twins.

"All right. I am going to apparate with you, but it will be fine. It won't harm the babies in anyway. It's safer than using the floo network and we don't want to use a port-key in case you fall." Molly said getting up and helping Alice to her feet.

"Frank. Lily, can you let Frank and Neville know?" Alice asked. "Tell Neville Frank will bring him to see them when they come."

Frank, Arthur, James, Sirius and Remus had left for the day to do some 'men' things as they had put it. Frank had left Alice at the Manor in case she needed any help with anything.

"Yes, you just get to St. Mungo's. Harry sent Hedwig home recently with a letter anyway so I'll just use her for Neville."

Molly kept a hold of Alice's arm and did a bit of a turn before both women disappeared with a loud crack. Lily felt excited as she ran to find Hedwig who was likely resting in Harry's room. She hurried up the steps and found Rufus and Jayden having a sword fight while Alphard kept track of who was winning. There were toys every where in the hallway.

"Make sure you clean up." Lily told them as she went into Harry's room.

Hedwig was on her perch with her head tucked under a wing sleeping. Lily went to Harry's desk and wrote a quick letter on some spare parchment Harry had left on his desk before waking up Hedwig. Hedwig looked at her reproachfully for waking her up. Lily almost laughed, they'd never had an owl like Hedwig before. She would tell you if she didn't like something.

"I need you to take this to Neville and quickly, all right?" Lily said stroking Hedwig gently. "I've written a quick letter to Harry too but go to Neville first."

She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg who hooted before taking flight out Harry's window. Lily then sent a letter out to Frank with a patronus message. He would need to get to St. Mungo's quickly so he could see the birth of the babies. As she left Harry's room she found Ginny and Carol waiting for her, the boys had gone now but the toys were still all over the floor.

"Oh Ginny, your mum had to go to St. Mungo's with Mrs. Longbottom. She is having the babies." Lily said.

"Is she?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Oh I hope she has little girls. It'd be so much fun to dress them up."

"She is going to have boys!" Jayden said from across the hall in his bedroom. "They will help me with my pranks."

"Oh I don't think we need anyone else doing pranks." Lily said. "And you have to remember it's going to be a while before you can play with them."

"Babies are boring." Jayden told Rufus who stuck his head out the door as well. "All they do is poop and sleep."

---

The Common Room was loud. The Gryffindor team had won the match against Ravenclaw earlier that day and they were all celebrating. Harry knew that there was only one more match which was against Hufflepuff and they would have the house cup. _Of course we will. _Harry thought to himself as he listened to Oliver Wood yell about having the greatest team since Charlie Weasley was there. _Hufflepuffs are pushovers aren't they? _But he had seen the Hufflepuff team play against Slytherin and they hadn't backed down, they'd lost but they had done well anyway.

He looked around for his friends to find Ron and Tiffany playing an intense game of wizards chess. Ron was one of the best players of chess he had seen since Bill Weasley, who Ron had learned from. Harry could only think of a couple times he had won against Ron. Tiffany didn't like losing (which she did nearly every time when she played Ron) and so she got right into the game when she played with RonFrom what he could see, Tiffany was actually winning.

"Harry!" Hermione said beside him. "Hedwig's at the window."

He looked around to one of the window's in the Common Room to see Hedwig pecking at the window. He moved his way through people, which was difficult because they all wanted to slap him on the back for winning them another game. He had to climb on a chair to open the window and let her in. Instead of going to him though, Hedwig flew over to where Neville was talking to Seamus and Dean. She landed on Neville's shoulder who looked at her in surprised.

As Harry hurried over, Neville let out a whoop.

"They are coming. Mum is having the twins!" Neville said excitedly reading the letter. "Dad is going to come and get me when they are born!"

"What do you reckon they will be?" Seamus asked Neville.

"Boy's I hope but mum wants a girl." Neville answered. "It doesn't matter either way though."

Harry was glad to see Neville was excited he remembered when Lucy had been born. He and Carol hadn't been jealous, but they hadn't been to happy about it either.

_It was a bright summer day. Harry was playing outside with his four-year-old sister Carol and baby brother Jayden. Jayden was a little nuisance at times, he was two years old and liked to pull hair or poke your eyes. It was Carol's hair he liked to pull the most, when she screamed instead of saying sorry he would just laugh. At the moment, he was chasing after a big black dog who was really their Godfather Sirius Black. Sirius' son was laughing as he also tried to catch his father._

_Harry thought it was great his daddy and godfather could turn into animals. His daddy could turn into a large Stag. Sometimes he let Harry ride on his back as if he was a horse. Lately his daddy didn't play with them, instead he stayed with his mother who was having another baby. Harry didn't know why she had to have another baby. She already had three. He remembered too well when Jayden had come, he had been a lot younger but all the time all Jayden did was scream and yell. He wasn't much fun until he started to learn to crawl._

_The only good thing about another little baby coming was that they had moved out of their tiny house they had lived in before. Harry had liked the house they lived in Godric's Hallow but then not too long ago they had moved into a huge house his father called Potter Manor. It was so big Harry thought he might get lost sometime, but he liked it a lot. He had his own room here instead of having to share with Jayden. _

_It hadn't been fun sharing a room with his younger brother, one time Jayden had taken a cup of water his mother kept in their room and had poured it on Harry's face. Harry had chased Jayden and hit him, then he was the one his mother yelled at. Sometimes Harry wished he was an only child, he was always getting blamed for something Carol or Jayden did. _

_He glanced up at the deck as he heard his mother scream loudly. He had been building a fort out of large blocks with Carol but startled he accidently knocked over the wall to see what was wrong. His daddy was holding her up as he talked to her and rubbed her back. Uncle Remus was holding his little boy Rufus on his lap and nodding his head as he talked to Aunt Isabella. Sirius had turned back into a human and was running to the deck to see that was going on. _

_Scared, Harry grabbed Carol's hand and the two of them ran up to the deck to see what was happening. Why was his mummy in pain? In his distant memory he could remember something like this happening before and it had to do with Jayden's birth._

"_What's wrong mummy?" Harry asked as she clutched onto his father._

"_It's all right Harry." She said. "The baby is coming. You are going to have another baby brother or sister soon."_

"_We have to go to St. Mungo's but we'll be back soon." His daddy said now. "I want you two to behave for Uncle Sirius Ok?"_

_Oh, so it was only the baby coming. Harry didn't care about that but he wondered why it seemed to hurt his mummy so much._

"_Is Neville coming over soon? He wants to see the baby too." Harry said._

"_Oh right, can one of you tell Frank and Alice where we went?" His daddy asked the adults. "I'll send a patronus when the baby is here."_

_It was a few days before his mother came home and Harry was worried. Carol and Jayden seemed to be as well. Jayden was crying out at night for their mother while Carol waited at the front door for her to come home. Harry stayed in his room with Neville who wouldn't stop asking Harry where the baby was._

"_If I knew I'd tell you all right?" Harry snapped angrily._

"_I'm only asking." Neville said. "Don't yell at me."_

"_You asked forty times' Neville." Harry answered using a phrase his father often used when Harry asked him the same question a lot._

"_Mummy wants a new baby too you know." Neville says. "I wish I had a baby brother or sister. It get's lonely."_

"_You have me if you are lonely. You don't need no stinking baby who cries all the time. Little brother's or sister's get you in trouble." Harry said._

_Harry's door opened a few moments later and his mother walked in carrying a small pink bundle in her arms. Carol was trailing after her singing about how happy she was to have her mummy home again. Harry ran excitedly glad she was Ok. _

"_Mummy! Where were you for forty days?" He asked, it hadn't been forty days but he liked the number forty._

"_Sit down in your rocking chair Harry." Lily said._

_Harry hurried to his rocking chair he'd had all his life and sat down. She walked over and gently placed the tiny bundle in his arms. He realized it was the new baby. He guessed it was a girl since the blankets were pink._

"_This is your new sister, Lucy." Lily said._

_All thoughts of not wanting a new baby went away when Harry looked at the tiny babies face. He had seen plenty of babies in his life but not one as pretty as the one he was holding. There was something about the new baby that made him fall in love with her the moment he stared in her face. At that moment, he couldn't remember not wanting a baby._

Harry looked at Neville's excited face as some people patted him on the back as he continued to talk excitedly about the twins. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, two girls in their year were asking him questions excitedly about them now. The Common Room suddenly went quiet, Harry looked round to see why and saw Professor McGonagall standing in the middle. She must have thought they were being too loud. Harry decided, it was rare to see her in the Common Room.

"Neville Longbottom!" She called. "Your father is here to take you home."

Neville gave Harry an excitedly look before hurrying though everyone to get to Professor McGonagall. Hermione stepped next to Harry as they watched him go.

"This is great." She said. "You know, sometimes I wish I had a little brother or sister."

Harry grinned. "You too?" He asked laughing. "Everyone says that."

---

"Aren't they beautiful?" Lily asked James.

They stared at the tiny babies in incubators together. The babies were both healthy but they were both only four pounds each. Alice had been scared at first but the Healers explained it was normal for twins to be so tiny at birth. Neither one according to Frank had come into the world crying, they had both been quiet and were still quiet as they slept.

"I was right." James said. "I said they would have a baby girl and a baby boy."

"You only said that because everyone was fighting over if they would be girls or boys." Lily said with a laugh. "But a boy and girl are nice for Alice to have and Neville too."

"I wonder where he is. I saw him visiting Alice and asking about the babies." James said.

"They have to put some charms on him first. They don't want any germs in here so if they bring in a child they have to make sure there aren't any on them." Lily explained.

As she said this, Frank and Alice appeared leading Neville in. Alice had recovered very quickly after having her babies. They each had a hand on his shoulder. Neville had an excited look on his face, they were followed by Augusta Longbottom, Frank's mother. They joined them at the incubator's and looked down at the babies.

"Why are they so small?" Neville asked. "I don't remember seeing a baby so small before."

"Twins are often smaller than normal babies." Alice explained. "They'll get bigger."

"Have you decided on names?" Augusta asked as James and Lily backed off to give the family some room.

"Nathan Louis Longbottom and Natalie Augusta Longbottom." Alice answered.

James and Lily left the room to give the family time to themselves as Neville exclaimed his delight at the names. Holding hands, they went to the maternity ward where other newborn babies slept. They stood together and stared through the glass at the tiny bundles, some sleeping while the other's cried. Though babies were cute, Lily was glad to have her four she had. She didn't want another one when they were all going to be in school soon. She also wanted to go back to work someday but she had to wait a while longer just to make sure Lucy was Ok.

---

The new babies seemed to take over their lives over next few weeks. When they were ready to come home from the hospital, everyone wanted to see them. They were both allowed to come home when Natalie weighed six pounds and Nathan was six pounds eight ounces. The children were all always asking to hold the new babies when they all got together. Jayden seemed to forget his trick wands whenever the babies were around. He knew better than to try and prank anyone holding the babies but he didn't want to pull pranks when they were around.

The babies were quiet as Lucy and Harry had been when they were born. Alice said they cried out at night but it wasn't too bad as some of the other children. Lily remembered when Carol had been born she was colicky. No one got much sleep for the first six months of Carol's life. Jayden had been ever worse making Lily and James decide he was their last baby. But then Lucy came and she had only cried a lot her first month, after that she was a quiet baby.

Alice told Lily that Frank was always rushing home just to see the babies first before he came to see her. Neville was writing home daily asking for them to send pictures so he could show his friends what the babies looked like.

"It reminds me of when Harry had been born." Lily said. "Everyone wanted to see him and were over daily just so they could hold him. But I guess there hasn't been a new baby in our group for nearly six years now."

"It was the same with me when Bill was born." Molly said laughing. "Every day we had people over. We were always getting invited to everyone's houses and people were always offering to baby-sit. That changed quickly when the rest came. I can't believe he is already twenty-one. I feel so old."

"You aren't old." Lily said.

"Lily my dear, you were about Harry and Ron's age when I first had Bill you know." Molly answered, "You were just a child, Arthur and I are the oldest in this group."

"Well you don't look a day more than thirty." Lily said.

It was hard to think of Molly as old and she sometimes forgot that Molly had children when she had been a child herself. Molly had become a good friend over years, even long before Harry and Ron had become friends. They'd only started getting together more after the boys became friends so they could have play dates. Molly was just another woman friend who gave Lily a lot of advice over the years. Molly's two youngest children were best friends with Lily's two oldest children so it worked out in the end.

---

Harry tried to keep quiet as he followed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle through the corridors. He was sure Draco suspected someone was there because he kept glancing over his shoulder. After they had gotten over the excitement of Neville's new twin brother and sister, they had decided it was time to see what the Slytherin Common Room looked like. They had to find out what the password was first and where it was. Tiffany had told them somewhere in the dungeons behind a wall but that was all she knew.

They had to be somewhere far underneath the school. The corridors were really dark and cold. He figured it fit for people in Slytherin house. The three boys ahead stopped in front of part of the stone wall after a while. Harry hurried over quickly to see what they were doing.

"Sanctimonia" Draco said.

A stone door that had been concealed in the wall opened, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle hurried inside. Harry peered in after them as the door shut. It was unlike the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor Common rooms that were hidden behind pictures. There weren't any portraits down in the passage Harry was in so he expected it would be a give-a-way to where the Slytherin Common Room was if they hid it behind a portrait or picture.

He tried to remember his surroundings as he went along so they wouldn't have to look for it later. He wished Hermione was with him, she could figure out a way to mark the walls so he could remember. She however wanted nothing to do with their sneaking out at night, even if she had been interested in what the Hufflepuff Common Room looked like. At a corner passage Harry took out his wand, glancing around quickly he left a small mark on the wall for him to look for when they came later.

---

Ron was quiet this time as they went. He didn't ask about the kitchens as they walked through the dark corridors. According to Hermione the password to Slytherin house meant purity. Ron had voiced that Hermione knew way too much about everything earning himself a scowl in return. Neville and Tiffany had been too busy looking over the latest pictures of the twins to care.

Fred and George had been a little disappointed they weren't boys but said they could still be pranksters. Ginny and Lucy had proved that girls liked to prank as well. Hermione had said she didn't know why they all wanted to prank anyway. Percy had shown some interest but didn't seem as excited as everyone else. He had seen a lot of babies over the years though. He had however told Fred and George not to be a bad influence on them.

"You've already got Jayden bothering me, isn't that enough?"

He hadn't talked to the twins or Jayden for the rest of the Christmas holidays after the exploding duck incident. His girlfriend whom they later learned was Penelope Clearwater had left the party angrily shortly afterward.

"It's cold down here." Ron said. "Are you sure we're going the right way? We've been walking a long time and it's really dark."

"Yes." Harry said. "It's a long walk."

Harry's mark glowed yellow in the darkness ahead and he pointed it out to them. They turned the passage and moved on. He just had to remember where it was that Malfoy had stopped to say the password. It was close to the end of the corridor. He knew that. Neville was sniffling from the coldness as they walked.

"I think it's here." Harry said stopping where a torch was lit above their heads. "Sanctimonia"

It was a wild and guess but he was right, a stone door appeared and opened up to let them in. They stepped inside and froze when they saw an older student dozing in a chair. They moved in slowly, not knowing what to do. The boy had noticed the door opening, he continued to sit there with his eyes shut.

The Slytherin Common Room didn't have the cozy feeling that Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had. It was a long underground room with stone walls. There were greenish lamps hanging from chains that lit the room. It seemed almost depressing, no wonder a lot of them were moody. The doors to the Common rooms were also stone doorways. The fireplace was under a carved mantlepiece.

There was suddenly a cracking sound from Harry's side. The boy who had been dozing in his chair jumped up and held out his wand. He looked around, still holding out his wand then glanced at his watch. He gave the Common Room one more sweeping gaze, shrugged and headed for the boy's dormitories. When he opened the door, they noticed it was just a long corridor with doors on the side.

"Neville." Ron whispered. "You scared me."

"Well I wanted to get rid of him in case he woke up when we left." Neville explained.

"Glad I'm not a Slytherin." Harry muttered. "I think they live under the lake."

"It is depressing looking isn't it? No wonder they are the way they are. I'd be unfriendly too if I had to live in here." Ron said.

"I dunno, it looks kind of cool." Neville said. "Wouldn't want to be anywhere but Gryffindor but this isn't that bad."

"It's really cold down here." Harry said.

"Well let's go." Ron said.

They left quickly. Harry was glad to get out of there. Malfoy was always proud to be a Slytherin but he didn't see what there was to be proud of. If he had lived in Slytherin and knew what the other Common Room's looked like he would tell his children that they'd want to be in Gryffindor or maybe even Hufflepuff.

"Wonder what Ravenclaw looks like." Neville said. "It's in another tower I think."

"Did your dad ever explore the Common Rooms?" Ron asked Harry as they walked down the corridors.

"Yes. He wouldn't tell me what they looked like though. He knows where everything in the castle is. He wrote a map a long time ago." Harry answered.

"Well why didn't he give it to you then?" Ron asked. "It would be a lot less hassle."

"Filch took it." Neville said. "Remus told me that."

"Wait," Ron said stopping so they had to stop as well. "If Filch has it, then let's get it back. I've been in his office he keeps everything in filing cabinets' it's probably in there."

"Wow, I think Fred and George would be proud to call you a brother when they always say you aren't." Harry said laughing. "Are you seriously saying we should break into Filch's office and steal the map back?"

"I don't know." Neville said. "Going in the Common Room's is one thing but we could be expelled for that."

"We'd need a distraction somehow." Harry said. "We'd need someone to keep Filch from his office so someone else could get in there."

"Right, Neville you could distract Filch." Ron said, "And then-"

"No." Neville said. "Sorry but you two are on your own. I'm not breaking into a teacher's office. What if he has secrecy detectors on his door? I told mum and dad I wouldn't get into too much trouble. They have the babies to worry about now. I can't do it."

"All right." Harry said knowing there was no point in pushing it, when Neville made up his mind, that was it. Besides, he didn't want to make Neville do something he didn't want to do.

They walked together in silence now as they walked up the steps into the Entrance Hall. Was he really considering breaking into Filch's office? It's what his father would do, but then again he didn't want to be expelled. It was something they would have to plan out first before they did it. They had the Invisibility Cloak so there was an advantage there. Perhaps they could ask Fred and George to ask them out.

A/N: Please review.


	12. sorry

I know I haven't updated and I probably won't for a while. I am moving in two weeks and I am not going to have internet access for a month to a month and a half at least. I have strong writers block for this chapter because it's the last chapter for first year and I don't want to make it seemed rushed. So I will try and get it up before I go but if not, you'll know why. I've been trying but every time I bring it up I end up staring at the screen for too long. I have lots of idea's for second year and the first chapter is already written up. Summer is going to only be one chapter. I also have the chapter of Voldemorts return written up but it's probably going to change by the time I get there because it won't happen until sixth year. So please bare with me. While I am gone I'll try and write the chapters but I found a new job.

I'll delete this once I get a new chapter up.


End file.
